Specializing In Women
by Blackfire Warrior of the Sky
Summary: What happens when AMW take up a second career and start their own OB/GYN practice ?
1. Doctor Wildcat

_A/N : This is a completely fictional idea that I have decided to try out . What if AMW had another job on the side when they are not wrestling ? What if AMW had their own OB/GYN practice . I am sorry if this gets to out of wack , but go with me and tell me if it is too much . I am also sorry if this gets to technical terms for you , but I am trying to be accurate . Thank you and please read and review . _

_Disclaimer : I do not own Chris Harris , James Storm , or any other TNA stars that will appear in this story ._

**Specializing In Women **

Chapter 1 : Doctor Wildcat

" Dr . Harris the patient is ready for you . " One of the nurses said .

" Thank you , " Chris Harris said or Doctor Harris in this field .

Chris Harris was known world wide as one of the Original TNA wrestlers , but on the side he opened this OB/GYN practice with his tag team partner James Storm . He did it after watching his first wife Aubrey go through labor . He wanted to help women come to an understanding about their bodies and watch them light up when he delivered their children to them .

Chris ' s partner decided to do this for other reason ' s . Storm was a single , wildass , Cowboy Doctor , now Storm would never do anything with his patients that he knows he shouldn ' t do . But , to say his partner didn ' t like looking at a female ' s body would be another story , James loved that part of the job and the fact that he actually got to touch certain areas of a woman and not get into trouble was an added bonus to the Doctor Storm or Woman Specialist Storm as he liked to be called at home away from the office .

Chris walked into the room , where Debra Douglas was waiting on him . Yes , sometimes they have to check on some of their friends and Chris is even his wife and sister ' s OB/GYN as strange as this sound . He felt more confident in helping his wife and sister when they needed to talk to someone about personal problems and don ' t want to talk to a complete stranger . But , he usually did his wife and sister ' s exam at his house so they would feel more comfortable and he had some tools for the exams at his house .

" Hello , Chris or should I call you Dr . Harris here ? " Debra asked .

" Which ever is fine as long as the door is closed and none of the nurses are in here , Debra . " Chris said . He wanted his patients to feel as comfortable as possible with him , but also for him to not get to unprofessional about his second job .

" So , you have any questions before we start todays exam ? " Chris asked .

" Is it safe for me and Andy to start having sex again ? " Debra asked , she had given birth to Andy Douglas Jr. two months ago .

" Yes , as long as you two take it easy for the first few times . Any changes in your medical history that I should be aware of besides you giving birth to Little Andy ? " Chris asked looking over Debra ' s medical charts and history .

" No change . " Debra said .

" Okay , I am going to need you to undress and put on this gown for me and you might want to empty your bladder , sweetie . I will give you some privacy " Chris said as he laid the gown on the exam table and stepped out .

" Okay , " Debra said .

While Chris was gone Debra empty her bladder , undressed and put the gown on . She use to be uncomfortable by the fact that one of her best friends that felt so much like family and like a brother to her was looking at the private parts of her body , but then she found out that Chris was very gentle and easy when he did the exam and he was even better in the delivery room . She wouldn ' t trust anyone else to do her exams or deliver any other babies she may have in the future .

Debra was sitting on one of the chairs when Chris walked back in .

" Okay , I need to get your weight , so , step up on the scales please . " Chris asked politely .

Debra stepped up on the scales and let Chris weigh her . Chris moved the weights around until it showed Debra ' s weight , then he recorded it on his chart .

" Now , I need you on the exam table . " Chris said pulling exam gloves on as Debra complied with what she was asked .

" Alright , I am going to take your temperature . " Chris pulled the digital thermometer out and had Debra stick it up under her tongue until it beeped . He recorded the temperature .

" You are not running any high fever , so , thats good . Now , I need to listen to your heart . " He took the stethoscope and listened to her heart .

Chris also listened to her lungs and took her pulse . He then washed his hands and pulled on another pair of exam gloves.

" Now , I need to do your breast exam . First I am just going to look and see if we have any abnormalities . " Chris said pulling the front opening of the gown from her .

Chris looked at her breasts and felt around while she was sitting up for any problems , bumps , bruises , or lumps .

" Okay , lay back for me . " Chris said and she did so .

" I want you to raise your right arm over your head . " Chris said and she did so .

He then used his hand to exam every area of her right breast and then he made her put her right arm down and raised the left , so he could exam that breast , too .

" Nothing abnormal there , now I am going to do your pelvic exam . I need you to put your legs and feet in the stirrups , Debra . " Chris said as he postition the stirrups .

Debra put her feet in the stirrups at the end of the table like Harris asked her .

" Alright now scoot down to the end of the table until you reach my hand . " Chris said . She did so

" Now , lay your legs to the side and I want you to relax while I examine you sweetheart . " He put a new set of sterile , exam gloves on and sat down on the stool pulling it closer to her .

" Okay , " Debra said .

" I am going to examine your outer parts first , making sure everything looks fine . " Chris said looking at the outer lips of her area making sure it wasn ' t red or had bumps or abnormalities .

Chris , then took his hand and spread her outer lips to look at the clit and urethra and outside of the vagina . He made sure there wasn ' t any swelling , redness , bumps or abnormalities there .

" Everything looks good , now I am going to check the inside of your vagina . " Chris said getting the speculum out and a little lube .

Chris brought the speculum over and the lube and sat on the stool between her legs .

" Alright I want you to relax your cervix while I insert the speculum . " Chris said .

" Right , " Debra took a deep breath and relaxed her cervix as Chris inserted the speculum and gave it a 45 degree turn to set it in place in Debra ' s cervix .

" I will now look into your cervix with a flashlight to look for any problems . " Chris said taking a flashlight and shining it into her cervix looking for any sign of something wrong .

" Now , I will do your Pap Smear . " Chris said using one of the equipments to gently scrape the inner wall of Debra ' s cervix and then using a brush to get the sample of for the pap smear . He put it in the solution for examining under a microscope later .

" I am going to take out the speculum . " Chris said , removing the device from her cervix .

" Now , I am going to manually examine your uterus and ovaries . I want you to remain very still for me . " Chris said replacing the dirty gloves with clean ones .

" Yes , doctor . " Debra said . He was being very gentle with her .

Chris , returned to the stool and sat between her legs . He lubed up his fingers that would be used to examine her and he first inserted his index finger to get her use to feeling it .

Debra shivered a little bit .

" You okay ? " Chris asked .

" Your hand is a bit cold . " Debra said .

" Sorry about that , " Chris said as he inserted the second finger into her and felt for her cervix and ovaries making sure they were okay .

" I am going to press down on your belly so I can feel your uterus and ovaries . You might feel a little pressure , but shouldn ' t feel any discomfort . So , if you feel any pain let me know . " Chris said .

" Okay , " Debra said .

Chris gently used the hand that was not in Debra to press down on her abdomen to feel for the placements of her organs and felt that they were normal . He then pulled his hand out .

" I need to do a bimanual exam on you next and I am going to need my assistant for this , so , I want you to sit up for now . " Chris said as he took the gloves off and put them in the biohazard ben and cleaned up the rest of the discard area .

" Of course , " Debra said as she sat up from the exam table making sure she was slid back far enough to not fall off of it .

Chris walked out and closed the door to give Debra some privacy and he took the pap smear sample to the lab . He was gone for a little while before he came back with his assistant who brought a few things in to do the tests .

" Hello Mrs . Douglas . " The assistant said .

" Hello , " Debra said .

Chris shut the door and began preparing for the bimanual exam .

" Okay Mrs . Douglas , I need you to lay back and put your feet back into the stirrups please . We will start with the bimanual vaginal abdomen exam . " Chris said .

" Yes , Dr. Harris . " Debra said as she did what he asked .

Chris brought some stuff to the small table next to the exam table .

" Alright , this is going to be more extensive than earlier . I want to make sure everything is alright after the pregnancy . " Chris said washing his hands and putting sterile , exam gloves back on his hands .

" How much lube are you going to use ? " The assistant asked .

" Just enough to make her feel comfortable and not in any discomfort . " Chris held one of his gloved hands out for the assistant to apply the lube to his index and middle finger .

" Alright , I am about to start the exam sweetie , so , take a deep breath . " Chris said . Debra took a deep breath .

" Now exhale , " Chris said and she let out the breath .

Chris took his lubed middle and forefinger and stuck the fingertips in the entry of her vagina , he pushed them in up to the middle knuckle , turning his hand palm up as his fingers entered her . Chris then turned his hand where the palm was facing up and hyper extended the thumb and flexing the ring and pinkie fingers to his palm keeping them off of the sensitive areas of her external genitals .

Chris then began palpatting her vaginal tissues checking for any problems , finding nothing he continued on to her cervix . He checked for size , consistency and tenderness of the cervix .

" Now , I am going to insert my fingers up under your cervix , I want you to take a deep breath and relax your abdomen muscles . " Chris said . Debra did as Chris asked her .

Chris then stuck his fingers up under the cervix and pushes them up gently and used his outer hand to push down on her abdomen palpatting the uterus checking for abnormalities , size , and consistency over the uterus . He then moved both his vaginal hand and outer hand over checking the ovaries individually for problems . Then he pulled his hand out gently while using his outer hand to turn the glove inside out so he wouldn ' t spill or splatter any fluids around and disposed of the glove in the biohazard ben .

" Alright that part is over , now to do the bimanual rectovaginal exam . Now , Debra this part is a little more discomforting , but I will try to make it as painless as possible sweetheart . " Chris said .

" Okay . " Debra said .

Chris put a clean glove on and once again had the assistant put lube on his two fingers so he would not hurt Debra when examining her .

" Okay , I am going to insert my index finger into your vagina and my middle finger into your rectum at the same time . Now , take a deep breath again and exhale . " Chris said to her .

Debra took a deep breath and exhaled .

" Alright , lets begin . " Chris said .

Chris took his index finger and middle fingers sticking the index finger at the entrance to her vagina and the middle finger at the entrance to her rectum simultaneously .

" Oh , " Debra said at the feeling .

" Easy , honey . Bear down for me to relax your anal sphincter muscles and it will go in easier . " Chris said .

Debra bear down like she was having bowel movement and Chris slide his fingers in much easier than before . He then palpated the uterus and ovaries again , then the posterior rectal wall , then in a sweaping motion palpated the septum and then removed his hand once again using the other hand to turn the glove inside out and throwing the glove away in the biohazard ben and washed his hands once again .

" I can take it from here . " Chris said .

" Yes , Doctor . " The assistant said and left after she was through cleaning up the discard area .

" You okay ? " Chris asked .

" Yes , I ' m fine , Chris . " Debra said .

" Alright , I got one more exam to do on you today . Do you think you can handle it , Debra ? " Chris asked .

" Yes , I will go ahead and get it over with . " Debra said .

" All right , you can take your feet out of the stirrups and sit up for now with your legs on the other side of the table so I can let the stirrups down . " Chris said .

Debra sat on the edge of the exam table facing the wall on her left as Chris let the stirrups down .

" Alright I am going to let you put the upper part of your clothes back on . I will step outside while you do so . " Chris said as he left .

Debra put her bra and shirt back on glad for the warmth from them , doctor ' s offices were very cold .

Chris came back in after that .

" Okay , I want you to lay on your left side on the examination table . " Chris said as he washed his hands .

Chris came over to the table and first looked at her outer anus for hemorrhoids or fissures , but not finding any . He then put on a latex glove and lubricated his fingers that would be used to examine her .

" I am going to do a digital rectal exam on you , it might be slightly discomforting , but you shouldn ' t have any real pain . I want you to bring your right knee as close as you can to you chest . " Chris said .

" Okay , " Debra did as she was told .

" Alright , I am going to insert my finger into your rectum , so , be very still . " He inserted his finger into her rectum .

" Push out , Debra . " Chris said and she did so .

Chris palpated and checked her rectum for problems finding nothing and pulled his hand out . He put a little bit of the stool sample on a slid for examining later . Then took the glove off and put it in the biohazard ben .

" Okay , you can put the rest of your clothes back on and you are done with your pelvic exam for the year . " Chris said as he stepped out .

Debra gladly put the rest of her clothes back on and sat in one of the chairs . Then Chris came back in the room

" Everything looks good and I didn ' t find any problems . So , you are good to go and tell Andy I said take it easy with wanting to get back to doing you know what . " Chris said .

" I will and congrates to you and send my congratulations to Jessie on the news about the two of you having twins . " Debra said .

" I will and thank you . All right you can leave and take this to the desk before you walk out " Chris smiled and handed the paper to be filed to Debra .

" Okay , " Debra said and left the room .

Chris loved doing his work when he could help out people .


	2. Love Doctor Storm

_Disclaimer : I do not own Chris Harris , James Storm , or any other TNA stars that will appear in this story ._

_A/N : I hope everyone wasn ' t bored out or grossed out by the first chapter . Now its time to see what James Storm is like in the medical field ._

Chapter 2 : Love Doctor Storm

**Storm ' s office **

It was after hours for James Storm and he was just finishing up paperwork his least favorite part of his second job . His alligator, cowboy boots were propped up on the desk , when a knock came at the door .

" Its open , " James said . Chris walked in .

" Hey , did you forget about your scheduled appointment with Jackie Moore ? " Chris asked .

" No , I didn ' t she is coming to my home office . " James said .

" Why ? " Chris asked .

" She feels more comfortable there then here . Besides its not that type of an appointment . " Storm smiled .

" Please , tell me you are not ? " Chris asked .

" Yes , I am and why not ? I know I can ' t do it here , so , why not at home ? Just because women like to come see me at my house and get me to use my skills then why is it a problem ? " Storm asked .

" Because , she is a patient . " Chris said .

" Isn ' t Jessie a patient , too , and she is your wife . Jackie is a friend , who happens to get her pussy check by me , at my home office in a romantic way . I am not just a OB/GYN Chris , I am the Love Doctor and Woman Specialist . " James smiled .

" Yeah , right . Did she really schedule a real doctors appointment ? " Chris asked .

" No , she really did ask me for a little fun . I just wrote down the time , so , I could have my stuff ready . She has a bit of a Medical Fetish and it seems like it has heightened since she and Derek split . So , she asked me if I would be interested and I said yes . I keep some of my tools at the house , probably like you do don ' t you , Chris ? " James asked .

" Yes , but Jessie and Maria both use my home office for actual appointments and not just for sex . " Chris said .

" True , but you can ' t tell me that you and Jessie don ' t ever fool around with your medical supplies . " James looked at Chris .

" Okay , maybe we do , but like you said we are married . " Chris said .

" Jackie gave me permission to do this . " James said .

" Alright , " Chris said .

" Paperworks done , you ready to go home , I have things to do tonight . " James stood up and picked up his leather jacket and put it on .

" Yeah , lets go , Love Doctor . " Chris said .

" And don ' t forget about Woman Specialist . " Storm said .

" Of course not . " Chris said .

They left Storm ' s office and walked down the hall to the front office where Storm handed his secretary his paperwork and then left for home . Harris and Storm lived next door to each other , so , they often rode together to work unless they had other plans afterwards that didn ' t involve going home .

" Here , we are James " Chris said pulling up in Storm ' s driveway .

" Thanks for the ride . " James said getting out .

" No problem , see you tomorrow . " Chris said .

" Later , bro . " Storm said as he went to the front door .

Chris then drove off next door to his own home .

**James ' s house **

James walked into the house and put his coat away and had supper . It would be awhile before Jackie got their . After dinner he set up the room that would be used for play later . Then went and got a shower to clean off and relax before the show began .

He picked up the speculum from his tools and placed it in the freezer to get it cold and arranged the toys to his specifications .

" This will be a night to remember for Jackie . If it were really up to me I would kick Derek ' s ass since he hurt her . But , Jackie asked me not to , so , I won ' t deal with him . Then she asked me to comfort her instead to get rid of the pain , so , I am only to happy to oblige her . She was my manager and like a sister to me after all . " James thought outloud .

" That is the reason they call me the love doctor , because I heal hearts . They call me a Woman Specialist because I am educated in women . And last , but certainly not least they call me the Tennesse Cowboy because I know how to ride the southern style . " Storm laughed at his own comment about himself .

He laughed until the doorbell rang . He went to the door and saw Jackie Moore standing their .

" Hello , Miss Jackie , how are you this fine evening ? " James asked letting her in his house .

" In need of some healing , James . " Jackie said .

" Then let the love doctor heal your heart , darlin . " James said .

" Of course Doctor Storm . " Jackie said .


	3. 54 Hits of Tough Love

_A/N: Hmm, looks like James and Jackie have special plans._

_Disclaimer: I do not own AMW or any other wrestlers that may appear in this story. I do own the story and my OCs . _

Chapter 3 : 54 Hits of Tough Love

**Storm ' s House **

James lead Jackie into his house into the living room first . He would have wanted to go straight to his home office and start getting things going , but his southern gentlemen side wouldn ' t allow him to go through with it . Even though he enjoyed sex like any other guy , he did have manners .

" Make yourself a home Miss Jackie , can I get you anything ? " James asked her .

" No , James , I am just here to forget about De . . . him . " Jackie said . She was about to say Derek ' s name but stopped , it was to painful for her to talk about her ex , much less speak his name .

" I can still go kick the crap out of him if you want ? " James asked her .

" No , I just want to forget about him and be happy again . " Jackie said .

" Don ' t worry darlin I will heal your heart . " James said taking her hand into his and stroking it gently to comfort her .

" You are always so good to me Cowboy . " Jackie said hugging him .

" Yeah and you ' ve kicked my ass a few times to make me that way . " Storm chuckled .

" Good grief Cowboy , at times you needed it . But , you still took good care of me . You never let me get hurt once when I was your valet . " Jackie said to him .

" I would have never allowed it to happen . " James continued .

" So , you ready to get started ? " Jackie asked rubbing a finger down Storm ' s chest making him shiver .

" If you are . " Storm said .

" What do I need to do first , Doctor Storm ? " Jackie asked , getting another chuckle from the Cowboy .

" Come into my home office Miss Jackie . " James said leading her to the home office where he had already set up the exam table .

Jackie shivered when she saw it knowing what they had been hinting at doing , but not exactly sure what Storm had in mind . The Cowboy has with held all of the details from her making sure it was a complete surprise to Jackie .

" Okay , Miss Jackie would you be so kind as to strip out of you clothing while I go and get the supplies ? " James asked the woman in front of him .

" Yes doctor . " Jackie said to him .

" After you are finish getting undressed then sit in one of the chairs . " James said as he walked out of the office and to where he kept his supplies .

He got several things out and then went to the freezer getting out the speculum he left in there slipping it into something to keep it cold . Then walked back to the office when he walked in he saw Jackie sitting in his office with nothing on . James loved his job but even more important he loved helping his friends heal from jackass exes . He walked behind his desk and pulled out a clean metal tray and laid the medical supplies on the tray , he also grab plenty of lube and laid it on the tray. He then placed the tray close to the exam table .

" Alright Miss Jackie come here darlin . " James said to his queen for the night as he sat on a raised stool close to the exam table and the metal tray with the medical supplies .

" Yes , James , " Jackie said and walked over to him .

" Alright , stand right there . " James said holding her hand . He then let go and let his right hand wonder to her left breast cupping it and messaging it .

Jackie didn ' t say anything , but she did close her eyes enjoying Storm ' s warm hand on her breast . She felt as he squeezed her breast and brought his left hand to that same breast examining it . James loved the feeling of the perfectly round globe in his hand being massaged , he could feel the soft flesh between his fingers .

" You okay ? You haven ' t said anything since I started ? " James asked concerned .

" I ' m fine James , just enjoying your touch . " Jackie smiled but opening her eyes to look at James .

Storm moved his hands to her right breast and massaged it with both hands just like he did the left one . He touched and squeezed the left breast several times before taking both his hands and placing them on Jackie ' s nipples . At first he just let his fingers circle the nipples getting them a little sensitive to his touch .

Jackie started moaning in pleasure as she felt James fingers on and around her nipple, it was making her very aroused . She then felt James pinch her nipples between his thumb and forefinger and roll them around . He pinched and pulled at her nipples .

" Ow, easy Doctor . " Jackie said .

" Sorry , didn ' t mean to pull that hard . " James said as he let go of her nipples .

" Why are you stopping ? " Jackie said .

" I am not stopping yet , we have along way to go Miss Jackie . I need you to turn around facing the table , then put your arms on the table , and put your feet where you see the tape my lady . " James said .

" That ' s a first . " Jackie said as she did what James asked her to do .

" What ' s a first ? " James asked .

" You calling me , my lady . " Jackie chuckled .

" Hmm , keep on joking at my expense and that bare backside will regret it . " James said .

" What are you going to do spank me for being a naughty girl , Doctor Storm ? " Jackie wondered .

" Exactly my thoughts . " James said

" So , somebody who decided to take beer into an AA meeting is going to spank me ? I think you ' re bluffing , Cowboy . " Jackie trying to get him to go for it .

" Listen Miss Jackie , you know me better than that and you been to the bar with me and seen me play poker and you have seen me play pool . So , you should know by now that I am a hustler not a bluffer . Now stick your ass out . " James said .

Jackie stuck her butt out for James . The Cowboy moved his stool closer to her and used his left hand to spread her butt cheeks . He looked at her hole leading into her ass .

" You like staring at my asshole Cowboy or what ? " Jackie asked .

" Alright you ' re asking for it . " James teased her as he let go of her butt cheeks and reached up to the table pulling a sterile glove out of a box and putting one on his right hand . He then took one of the containers of lube and put some on his gloved index and longest finger , he made sure they were fully coated .

" What are you about to do ? " Jackie asked .

" Stick my fingers in your ass . " James said using his left hand to smack her on the ass .

" Ow , James . " Jackie said .

" You ' ll get more of those once I am done sticking my finger in your ass . " James said as he used his left hand to spread Jackie ' s butt cheeks again revealing her asshole . He then took his right index finger that had lube on it and began probing Jackie ' s butthole getting her hole ready for the insert .

" James , " Jackie said a little shakey in her voice .

" Easy Miss Jackie , relax , I ' m not gonna hurt you . " James said as he inserted the index finger into her hole .

" Ow , " Jackie said at the feeling off Storm ' s finger .

" Easy , " Storm said using his left hand to rub her butt cheeks comfortably . He also twisted his finger around in Jackie ' s ass , getting more moans from her .

" James , its a little uneasy . " Jackie said .

" I know , but you got to let your ass get accustomed to my finger in you . " James said .

It wasn ' t the first time James had seen a woman that was very tender around her asshole , in his line of work as a gynecologist he had several patients who had a rough time getting a rectum exam .

" Okay , " Jackie said

" It will get easier soon , so , just be patient . " Storm said , he wasn ' t going to put the second finger in until she was ready for him , too .

James continued to twist and corkscrew his index finger in her ass . She moaned for a few minutes in discomfort until the pain went away , but she could still feel Storm ' s finger in her .

" Storm it stopped hurting . " Jackie said a little worried .

" Sshh , I didn ' t do anything but run my finger around inside of you darlin and all I used was lube and a sterile glove like I use in my office . Your hole is just getting use to my finger in you . " James explained to her .

" Okay , this is a first for me . " Jackie said .

" Really , your real doctor never does an exam on your rectum ? " James asked curious .

" No , never why ? " Jackie asked .

" Cause mine and Chris ' s office requires it . " James said .

" Maybe , I should change doctors then . " Jackie thought .

" Its a good thought . Do you think you can handle a second finger ? " James asked .

" I can try . " Jackie said .

" Alright , " James said sticking his middle finger into Jackie ' s ass .

" OW ! OW ! " Jackie groaned .

" You okay , " James said .

" Yeah , just keep going Cowboy . " Jackie said .

James continued to insert his middle finger , twisting it and corkscrewing it as he went into her . Jackie groaned everytime he twisted and pushed deeper into her . But , she made him keep going . Soon , the pain was easing up and he scissored his fingers spreading and stretching her hole .

" Ouch , ow , " Jackie said it was tender to her for a few minutes but easied off .

" Alright , I am going to thrust my fingers in and out . " James said .

" Okay , " Jackie said .

James thrusted his two fingers in and out of Jackie which got him more moans , but this time out of pleasure instead of pain .

" That feels much better doesn ' t it ? " James asked her rubbing her sides with his left hand .

" Yes , it does keep going . " Jackie said .

James continued thrust his fingers in and out of her until she was well stretched . Then James pulled his fingers out and picked up the rectal thermometer off of the table that Jackie didn ' t see .

" I want you to relax , Miss Jackie , this maybe a little uncomfortable but I don ' t want you to struggle or push it out . " James said . He didn ' t wait for her to respond but stuck the thermometer into her ass .

" Ow , Cowboy , what was that ? " Jackie asked .

" Rectal Thermometer , I want to see how hot you are . " James joked .

" Wise ass , that thing doesn ' t feel good . " Jackie said .

" Neither will my hand smacking your ass in a minute . " James said as he put his hand on the thermometer and pushed it in a little further just to see what she would do .

" OW , James . " Jackie said .

" Easy , just testing you there . " James said as he removed the thermometer from her ass .

" Thank you , " Jackie said .

" I was right , you are pretty hot and your ass is about to get even hotter . " James said laying the thermometer in some sterilizing solution and then he took the glove off of his right hand throwing it away and then went to the bathroom to clean his hands .

Storm came back and went to his cabinet behind the desk .

" What are you doing ? " Jackie was watching him .

" Turn around and face the other direction , I don ' t want you seeing what I am going to use for your spanking dear . " James said .

Jackie turned around and face the opposite direction . Storm got out his paddle and wooden ruler out and brought it over to where Jackie was standing facing the other direction . He sat back on the stool and hid the paddle and ruler from plain sight , but in close enough reach for him to get them when he need them .

" Alright , come here and get across my lap , MIss Jackie . " James said .

She looked at him for a moment to see if he was joking , but he looked serious enough . Jackie walked over and laid herself across the Cowboy ' s lap .

" Make sure your feet are barely touching the floor . " James said .

Jackie adjusted herself where her feet was not on the floor and now her butt was eye level with the Cowboy ' s face . Storm reached up and turned the over head light on and shined it directly on her butt , so , he could have a well lit view of his target .

" Alright , I am going teach you not to be smart with the Cowboy . " James said .

" Storm , you can ' t be serious . " Jackie said as Storm put his arm on Jackie ' s shoulders keeping her pinned to his leg and this made her have to arch to keep her feet off the floor which made her stick her butt up even more .

James now had a nice round target to for him to spank . He took his right hand and began rubbing Jackie ' s butt cheeks massaging and squeezing them getting them tender for her spanking .

" Hmm, I wonder if I rub some body oil on them if it will make your bottom softer and more tender . " James said reaching up for the body oil and getting some on his hand , then he rubbed it in to her butt cheeks .

Jackie just laid there wondering if the Cowboy really was going through the spanking . Then she felt James bring his right hand straight down over her right butt check with a loud and painful smack .

" OW , James . " Jackie said .

" Works pretty good doesn ' t it , darlin . " James said as he raised his hand again and brought it down on the left butt check .

" Ow , " Jackie said .

" Hmm, I am going to enjoy this part your legs just a little . " James said and she did so . James could now see her pussy .

" Alright , now I am going to give you a hard hand spanking and then will move to the next part of your spanking . " James said .

Before Jackie could respond James start spanking her butt , bringing his hand down one smack after the other .

" Ow , Ow , Ah , James , Ouch , Ah , James , " Jackie screamed a little with the spanks , but she was also surprisingly getting turned on .

James stopped spanking for a moment to run his finger around to Jackie ' s pussy and he felt that she was wet .

" Hmm, you are turned on by me spanking you . " James said .

Jackie had tears coming down her face .

" The next spanks are going to be harder . " James said . He raised his hand again and brought down much harder spanks than before .

" Ouch , OW , OH , AHH , AH , " Jackie continued screaming through the spanks until she felt James stop the onslaught of her behind .

" Your bottom is nice and warm , Miss Tennessee . " James said rubbing his hand over her spanked bottom .

" Are you finished ? " Jackie asked .

" Oh no , I just need you to spread your legs some more . " James said and she did what he asked her .

" A little wider , " James said and she moved her legs apart a little wider where he could now see her butthole .

" Good , " James said as he reached to get his ruler .

" James ? " She questioned .

" Hush , " James said used his left hand to spread her butt cheeks open wider where her butthole was completely visible . He then raised the ruler and brough it straight down over her butthole .

" AHHH ! JAMES STORM ! " Jackie screamed it stung and throbbed .

" I like that , " James said as he raised the ruler and brought it down in three rapid hits to her butthole .

" AHHH! AHHH! OW ! " Jackie screamed tears rolling down her face even more .

James continued to bring the ruler down over her butthole getting continous screams from her and when he let up Jackie was crying on his lap .

" What was that you used on me ? " Jackie asked .

James showed her the ruler .

" That ' s what it was ? " Jackie asked .

" Yeah , you are one tough lady Jackie , you never once asked me to stop . I have one last part to do as far as spanking you and then we can get to the next part . Face back down Jackie . " James said and she did so , then he reached for the paddle .

" Why are you spanking me ? " Jackie asked .

" I told you for being naughty . " James said , he was actually doing it to give her a different feeling than the one Derek put her through .

" Sure , " Jackie said not believing him .

" Time to continue the last part , I gave you enough time to recompose yourself . " James said .

Storm raised the paddle up and brought it down on Jackie ' s unprotected butt with a loud SMACK!

" AHHHHH! " Jackie screamed that hurt worse than the ruler .

The paddle Storm was using was hand made from special wood that made it thicker , but much easier to swing and bring down hard on someone ' s backside and the worst part about it is the fact that it has five holes drilled into the wood that kept air from getting between the paddle and butt being spanked making it hurt even worse .

" Jackie , how many years has TNA been around ? " James asked .

" Why are you asking me that for ? " Jackie asked thinking it was stupid for James to asked that when he was in the middle of spanking her butt .

James brought the paddle up and brought it down hard with another SMACK!

" AHHHHH ! " Jackie screamed .

" Answer me or you will get that 100 times . " James said raising the paddle and bringing it down for another SMACK!

" AHHHHH ! 12 ! " Jackie screamed .

" Good girl now how many different places have TNA called home ? " James asked raising the paddle and bringing it down SMACK!

" AHHHHH ! Including the live tours ? " Jackie asked .

" No , " James answered bringing the paddle down again with another loud SMACK !

" AHHHHH ! 2 , the Asylum and the Impact Zone . " Jackie said .

" So , 12 times 2 is what ? " James asked bringing the paddle up again and bringing it down with another SMACK !

" AHHHHH! 24 , " Jackie said her bottom was now hurting but Storm wasn ' t letting up on the spanking and what he was using hurt everytime .

" Okay and how many tag teams have I been apart of ? " Storm asked bringing the paddle up and down on her butt SMACK !

" AHHHHH ! 3 , AMW, Beer Money , and the one with you and Gunner . " Jackie was crying on Storm ' s lap .

Storm reached between her legs and felt her pussy was now wetter .

" You are really aroused now , add 24 to 3 . " Storm said with another SMACK ! to her butt with the paddle .

" AHHHHH ! 27 " Jackie screamed .

" Good , girl and how many of us did you manage in Beer Money ? " Storm asked her the last question as he brought the paddle down much harder .

" AHHHHHHH! 2 , you and Robert . " Jackie screamed louder .

" What is 27 time 2 ? " James asked bringing the paddle down again SMACK !

" AHHHHH! 54 ! " Jackie screamed .

" 54 , 54 is how many more of the spanks I am giving you that you are going to get , Miss Jackie . " James said , giving her a few minutes to breath .

" What is that you are spanking me with now ? " Jackie asked curiously .

" I will tell you after the 54 spanks . Now get up , not looking back at me and go stand like you were before at the table . " James said bring the paddle down with one more painful SMACK !

" AAHHHHHHH! " Jackie said and then she got up and moved to the table , not looking at Storm , she put her arms on table and her feet back on the tape .

In this position it made her butt stick out providing a perfect target for James ' s paddle . The Cowboy moved to her and put his hand on her butt feeling the warmth , but she felt the sting from being spanked when he touched her butt .

" Ow , that stings James . " Jackie said .

" Its going to hurt in a minute . You are going to do the counting , everytime I hit , you are going to scream the number . So , I suggest you get ready for the 54 hits . " James said put the paddle next to Jackie ' s butt .

" Okay , " Jackie said feeling what felt like wood next to her butt .

" I am going to begin and I am not going to say a wood , but if you miss count I will start over at one and give 100 spankings understood ? " James said .

" Yes , James , " Jackie cried .

James pulled the paddle back and brought it foward hard against Jackie ' s butt .

" AHHHHH! 1 ! " Jackie screamed .

James hit her on the butt two more times in a row .

" AHHHHH! AHHHHH! 2 ! 3 ! " Jackie screamed .

James hit her on the butt with the paddle three more times .

" AHHHHH! AHHHHH! AHHHHH! 4 ! 5 ! 6 ! " Jackie screamed and counted .

James hit her this time with four spanks .

" AHHHHH! AHHHHH! AHHHHH! AHHHHH! 7 ! 8 ! 9 ! 10 ! " Jackie screamed .

Storm hit her five times on the butt .

" AHHHHH! AHHHHH! AHHHHH! AHHHHH! AHHHHH! 11 ! 12 ! 13 ! 14 ! 15 ! " Jackie was crying a lot now but she was still alert enough to count .

James continued on like that until he reached 54 and Jackie didn ' t miss one count , by the time he was through with her . She was crying and sobbing , but she never once asked him to stop .

" Girl , you have more strength then I do , I would have stopped you along time ago and I sure wouldn ' t have taken 54 spanks with a paddle . " James placed it in front of her .

" That ' s why it hurt so much . " Jackie said looking at it .

James picked Jackie up and placed her on her stomach on the table . Then he went and got cool water and cool cream . He then brought the water back and washed her whole body off including her butt .

" How does that feel ? " James asked as he washed Jackie ' s butthole off with the cold water and washcloth .

" Much better , " Jackie said smiling at the tender side of James . Very few got to see his softer side and when they did it meant James could trust them .

James opened the container of cold cream and got some out on his hand . He rubbed it into Jackies sore bottom all over paying attention to her cheeks and then spreading them to apple some cream to her sore butthole .

" Uhm , James , would you be my doctor ? " Jackie asked .

" If you want , but I don ' t know how Chris would feel about that . He can be a bit touchy about the whole patient / doctor relationship thing . " James said as he finished rubbing cream on to her butt .

" But , Chris is Jessie ' s doctor . " Jackie said .

" Yeah, I know , but its up to you . " James said as he walked to the bathroom taking the water and washcloth back and cleaning them and his hands up .

" So , now what ? " Jackie asked as Storm walked back to the table Jackie was on .

" I think we are going to give you some time to rest after that and then we can continue tomorrow since I have a shorter day tomorrow at work . " Storm yawned .

" Okay , so , you want me to come back tomorrow ? " Jackie asked .

" You can stay here if you want , " James suggested .

" Okay , I ' ll stay . " Jackie said .

James picked her up and took her to his bed room laying her on his bed and then went and cleaned up his office of the medical supplies and sticking the speculum back into the freezer. He then went back to his bedroom and stripped to nothing climbing into bed with Jackie who snuggled next to him wanting to be held.

" So , why did you spank me ? " Jackie asked again .

" Tough Love , you asked me to heal your heart and the Jackie Moore I knew was a tough ass girl who did let people hurt her . So , I thought a little tough love would bring that toughness out in you . " James said .

Jackie smiled at James , glad for the time being that the Cowboy was all hers .

" You ready for some sleep Miss Tennessee ? " James asked .

" Yes , Cowboy . " Jackie said as Storm reached up to turn the light off and they both went to sleep instantly .


	4. Bed Rest

_A/N : Tough Love for Jackie in the most unusual way , but one that only the Cowboy could handle . _

_Disclaimer : I do not own AMW or the other wrestlers . I do own my OCs and the story . _

Chapter 4 : Bed Rest

**Harris House **

Chris walked in the door after a long days work at the office . He was tired and ready to have a good supper and bed .

" Chris is that you ? " Jessie asked .

" Yes , dear , its me . " Chris said as she walked in to hug him . Jessie ' s belly was very pregnant now with twins .

" How was work ? " Jessie asked .

" Exhausting , but good . How was your day ? " Chris kissing his wife .

" Boring , I hate being on bed rest away from the TNA office and the Impact Zone . " Jessie pouted .

Jessie was on bed rest because she previously fainted because of the stress of carrying two babies , her hormones being up , and work . Chris had made it very clear that he wanted her on bed rest to minimize the risk of her or the babies getting hurt .

" Baby , we have talked about this , bed rest is important to keep your stress down and all three of you from getting hurt . " Chris explained to her again .

" Yes , but you put a high impact , fast pace wrestler on complete bed rest with nothing to do . I am bored , I am use to have something to do or at least having Gail , Maria , or Traci around to keep me company . But , you won ' t even let the girls come over anymore . " Jessie complained .

" Because it ups your stress level . " Chris told her .

" Aw , you ' re no fun , " Jessie said going back to the master bedroom .

" Jessie , " Chris called to her .

" Chris , " Jessie called back .

" Oh , you are very stubborn at times . " Chris said going to the kitchen to fix his supper .

" So are you , " Jessie called to him .

" Have you eat yet hon ? " Chris asked .

" Yes , I have Chris , I happen to be a big girl and can do somethings for myself . " Jessie said .

Chris shook his head and decided it was best not to say anything else. He knew his wife ' s hormones were very up right now and that was the reason she was in such a bad mood . So , Chris just sat in the kitchen alone and ate his supper in silence , when he was finished he did the dishes and then went and locked up the house before going to the master bedroom . Jessie was laying on the bed looking miserable .

" Three more months babe and everything can go back to normal . " Chris said to her .

" Yeah , I know , I ' m just so bored right now . " Jessie said .

" Are we planning on having anymore kids after this ? " Chris asked .

" No , the girls and the twins are enough . Oh , speaking of the girls , they are with Jarrett tonight . He was planning on taking them to Disney World tomorrow . " Jessie said .

" Okay , sounds good to me . " Chris agreed .

" Uhm , so , I have to ask , when is my next appointment and when do I find out what gender the twins are ? " Jessie asked .

" Next Tuesday , Jess . " Chris said .

" Okay and would me having a relaxing bath be going against your bed rest rules , Chris ? " Jessie asked .

" No , you want one ? " Chris asked her .

" Yes , I would . " Jessie said .

" Okay , are you hurting or having any discomfort babe ? " Chris asked going to the bathroom and running hot water in the bathtub .

" No , except for one of the kids sitting on my bladder at times , but I ' m good . " Jessie said getting up and walking into the bathroom with Chris .

" You are so beautiful , " Chris said as he watched Jessie undress .

" You are so sweet when you want to be , Cat . Do you want to join me ? " Jessie asked him .

" Yes , I would . " Chris smiled at the thought .

" Then come on Doctor Harris , you know baths are very relaxing . " Jessie said .

" Yes , I do , it relaxes all of the tight muscles and stress you built up . Do you know ... " Chris was about to say something medical when Jessie put her hand over his mouth .

" Darlin , I was not asking for a medical lesson in baths , I was being sarcastic . " Jessie said then went and got into the bath .

" Yes , my love . " Chris stripped down to nothing and got in the bath with Jessie .

Jessie laid back on Chris ' s chest to relax . He instantly put his arms around her laying his hands on her stomach and rubbing her belly easily getting her to relax even more .

" That feels good . " Jessie closed her eyes and enjoyed Chris ' s touch .

" Glad you are enjoying it , a good massage also helps you relax . " Chris said .

" And if you start trying to give me a medical lesson about massaging you will be sleeping on the couch Doctor Harris . " Jessie warned him .

" Okay , babe . " Chris said .

Soon they both were through in the bathtub and were now in bed .

" I love you Chris . " Jessie said .

" I love you , too , Jessie . " Chris said kissing her again .

Then they both went to sleep .


	5. Wake Up Call

_A/N : Poor Jessie is miserable on bed rest , but I can understand Chris ' s desired to keep her and the babies safe ._

_Disclaimer : I do not own AMW or any of the other wrestlers. I do own my the story and my OCs . _

Chapter 5 : Wake Up Call

**Storm ' s House **

The next morning Storm was still asleep , he didn ' t have to go in to work at his and Chris ' s OB/GYN Clinic until 9 am so he usually got to sleep in . He was having a nice dream when he felt someone messing with his manhood . He then remembered that Jackie Moore was in the bed with him after last night , but he didn ' t open his eyes to look at her just yet . He just laid their enjoying the feeling of her massaging his dick . The more she massaged the sooner he started moaning in pleasure .

" Mmmmm , good God , Miss Jackie that feels good . " Storm said .

" So , you are awake now ? " Jackie asked .

" Oh , yeah , " James said as Jackie took her hand on his dick and began using her fingers to masturbate his buddy in her hands .

" Good , I was hoping this will make the rest of your day feel great . " Jackie said glad she could make her Cowboy feel good .

" Yeah, its to bad I have to go in or I would tell you that I would let you go much further than this . But , I have to go in . " James said .

" You have about an hour before you have to actually be up . So , how about I tend to your needs . " Jackie said rubbing the shaft of his dick even more picking up a little speed .

" Oh , sure , what did you have in mind ? " James said moaning and shivering in pleasure . He loved this moment , but hated the fact he had to go to work soon .

" Just lay there with your eyes closed and enjoy the feeling . " Jackie said .

" I am enjoying it right now . " James moaned as she used her free hand and started massaging his testicles .

" That ' s it Cowboy relax . " Jackie said massaging both his dick and his balls at the same time .

James moaned and groaned in pleasure wanting more . He couldn ' t believe his luck , maybe he should spank Jackie a lot more and he would get this in the morning . What he felt next rocked his world . He felt Jackie ' s hands leave his dick and his balls and her tongue lick over the tip of his dick .

" Miss Jackie , you are really trying to tame this Cowboy now aren ' t you ? " Storm asked her .

" No , I am just trying to make you feel good . " Jackie said and went back to licking the Cowboy ' s dick and balls .

James once again just laid their and moan and groaned enjoying the licking of his dick when he felt Jackie ' s mouth close around his manhood and start moving her mouth up and down him . He moaned and shivered in pleasure as his breathing got heavier and heavier . She was about to drive him over the edge when she removed her mouth from him .

" Jackie , I was almost there . " James said .

" I know , but its your turn to get inside of me . " Jackie said turning around on all fours and positioning her butt in the air .

James opened his eyes and looked at her butt , it was still bruised from the spanking she received the previous night and it would be for a little while . James got up and pulled his nightstand draw open pulling out some lube . He squeezed some out on his finger and began lubing up her butt hole . He first rubbed around the hole and then began poking in and just like last night she moaned and groaned in discomfort until James made it go away with him getting her accustomed to having something up her ass .

" You know the only way you are going to get over this discomfort of having one stick their finger in your ass or something in your ass is to train you to handle different stuff being done to your ass . " James said .

" What are you going to be the one to train me ? " Jackie asked sarcastically .

" I will if you want me to , and while I am at it maybe I should also teach you how to not be so sarcastic towards someone as well my dear . " James said .

" How ? " Jackie asked him as she faced foward as he thrusted his fingers in and out of her ass getting pleasurable moans from her .

James pulled his fingers out and then slapped her on the ass .

" Ow , James my ass still hurts from yesterday . " Jackie said .

" That ' s how we cure the sarcasm . " James said as he got more lube and this time used it on his dick .

Jackie watched him as he put the lube container on the nightstand and then cleaned his hands off once again . He moved closer to her , his dick hard and ready to be inserted deep inside of her .

" I am going to warn you ahead of time , this might be a bit painful . So , if it starts hurting to bad or you want me to stop tell me . Or if you don ' t wish to continue now I completely understand . " James said .

" No , go ahead . " Jackie said facing foward once again .

" Okay , I am going to enter you slowly and as gentle as I can be . " James said he put a hand on both sides of her hips and slowing slid his manhood into her ass .

" Oh , " Jackie groaned .

" You okay ? " James asked only a tip of him was in her .

" Yes , keep going . " Jackie said .

James slid a little more of his dick in her . He had to admit she felt good , she was nice and tight in her ass which maybe the reason she couldn ' t take people inserting things in her ass well at least not at the moment .

" Ow , " Jackie groaned again .

" Easy Jackie , I tell you what if you bare down like you are bowel movement , I might can slide in easier . " James suggested to her .

" Okay , " Jackie said an bared down .

James felt that he could slide in much easier and continued into her until he was completely in .

" Alright , you can stop baring down . We will get you use to my whole dick being in you now . " James said looking at the clock . He still had thirty minutes before he had to get ready for work , they could do this in thirty minutes .

" Ouch , " Jackie said when she quit baring down and could feel the full size of the Cowboy ' s dick in her .

" Easy , Jackie , just let it rest for a few minutes . " James said , he was loving just the feel of his dick being in her ass .

Storm didn ' t move for the first few minutes and then decided to try a thrust , so , he pulled back gently and thrusted into Jackie ' s ass .

" Ow , " Jackie said feeling a little pain .

" You okay ? " James asked before continuing .

" Yes , it was just a little painful , keeping going . " Jackie said .

James thrusted again with the same speed , getting another sound of discomfort from Jackie , but she didn ' t stop him . She wanted to feel the Cowboy in her and he was taking his time to make sure she wasn ' t hurt to bad . James continued with a couple of more thrusts in Jackie and soon she wasn ' t hurting anymore by his thrusts .

" Can you speed up some Cowboy ? Its not hurting so much now . " Jackie questioned him .

" If that ' s what you want , but don ' t let me continue if it starts hurting to bad . " Storm said to Jackie .

" Okay , go ahead , I can take it . " Jackie said .

Storm started thrusting faster and Jackie moaned for a few minutes in pain , but as Storm picked up the pace it stopped hurting her . Soon , both of them where moaning in pleasure and no words were spoken between them . All that was heard from either of them at that point was pleasurable sounds and panting . Jackie was enjoying the feeling of Storm in her now and hoped he would be able to make her enjoy a lot more later on .

Eventually Storm felt like he need her to grip him a tad bit tighter for him to thrust and release what he was holding back and for Jackie to also get a release . So , Cowboy took his hand and reached around between Jackie ' s legs and started playing with her pleasure button . She started moaning , bucking , and thrusting her hips and he continued to manipulate her until finally he felt her tightem around him .

" Alright , Miss Jackie , I want you to relax and release all of your troubles , darlin . " James said as he rolled her pearl between his fingers .

He did that three or four times and Jackie screamed as her orgasm came which tightened her asshole ' s grip on James ' s dick and caused him to have his orgasm as he pushed one final thrust into her . They both waited for a few minutes to come down off of their high and then James slowly pulled out of Jackie .

" You are definitely the Pride of Tennessee and the toughest lady from Texas , Miss Jackie . " James said .

" Thank you for that Cowboy and everything else . " Jackie said .

" No problem , so , how about a shower and a quick bite of breakfast and then I can go to work . " James said .

" Sure , " Jackie said .

" Did you bring anything else to wear ? " James asked .

" Yes , I did , I figured you wouldn ' t just let me leave last night . I know you pretty well Cowboy . " Jackie said .

" Yes , you do . " Storm agreed .

They then showered and got dress , then Cowboy fixed them both breakfast . Storm had always been a good cook when he actually got around to cooking .

" Make yourself at home , Miss Jackie and if you want Jessie is next door on bed rest if I heard Chris right . So , she might need some company , but I ' ll be back after work . " James said .

" Okay , I ' ll figure out something . " Jackie hugged him .

Storm then walked out the door to go to work with a smile on his face from the great wake up call Jackie had given him .


	6. Real Pain

_A/N : All I can say is WOW on the last chapter . _

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the wrestlers . I only own my OCs and the story . _

Chapter 6 : Real Pain

**OB/ GYN Clinic **

Storm was now at work and dealing with his last patient before lunch and then he would be through for the day .

" Alright , Trinity relax your cervix so I can slide the speculum in . " Storm said . The former TNA Knockout Trinity was in the office today .

" Yes , Doctor . " Trinity doing as Storm asked .

James slide the speculum in and then opened it to stretch Trinity ' s cervix open so he could get a clear look in her area . Storm took a flashlight shining it up in her area looking for any signs of something being wrong , but didn ' t see anything . He then did Trinity ' s Pap Smear and continued to do the rest of the exam until he was through .

" Alright , Trinity , even thing seems good and your pelvic exam is done for the year . You may go darlin . " Storm said once he had given her the paper to give to the nurse at the desk .

**Storm ' s Office **

Chris walked to Storm ' s office and knocked on the door . He hadn ' t seen the Cowboy all day and he wasn ' t at lunch either , so , he was a bit concerned to where his buddy could be or what he was doing .

" Come in , " Storm said .

Chris opened the door and walked in . He saw Storm with his lunch looking over medical books .

" Hey , Chris , " James said looking up .

" Dude , where have you been all day ? " Chris asked .

" Here , why ? " James questioned .

" Because this is the first time I have seen you today . Normally you come into my office first thing in the morning . So , what ' s with the change ? " Chris was concerned something was going on with Storm .

" Nothing , I had an early appointment this morning so I couldn ' t talk , plus I had other things on my mind to deal with Cat . " James said looking back down at the medical book in front of him .

" Normally I would hesitate to ask but why are you going over a medical book ? " Chris asked sitting in one of the chairs in front of Storm ' s desk .

" Um , I am looking for information . " James said .

" On what ? " Chris asked again even more curious .

" On what causes pain around a woman ' s asshole . " James said looking up at Chris who now had his hand over his face regretting what he had asked the Cowboy .

" I knew I would get an answer like that . Why are you looking up information on what causes pain around a woman ' s asshole ? " Chris sighed and shook his head at Storm .

" Because I am trying to help Jackie . " James said .

" Jackie Moore ? " Chris asked now looking at James concerned .

" Yeah , " James answered .

" What happened last night between you and Jackie ? " Chris wondered .

" We played around a bit , but uh , when ever I tried to do anything to her asshole it would cause pain . Same way with this morning . " James said .

" Wait , so , Jackie is still at your house ? " Chris asked .

" Yeah , she was exhausted last night after our fun , so , I told her she could stay at the house last night . " Storm said .

" By herself ? " Chris asked .

" I told her she could go see Jessie . " James said .

" What ?! James , she is on bed rest . " Chris looked at him seriously .

" Yeah, I know , but Jackie ' s not as rambunctious as the other Knockouts . Jessie will be fine with her , besides do you want Jessie bored and miserable ? " James asked .

" She passed out in the locker room . " Chris said .

" Yeah , I know , I was there remember , but come on man Jackie ' s not really in the mood to do something that will cause Jessie to raise her stress level . " Storm said looking back down at the book .

" So , do you think something could be causing Jackie to be in pain ? " Chris asked .

" No , I don ' t think its something medical like I did earlier . It could be she ' s not use to anyone messing with her ass . " James said .

" Like our new patients , since they have to get use to rectum exams . " Chris said .

" Yeah , could be . Chris , is it just our office that requires rectum exams ? " James asked looking up at the Wildcat .

" No , I think a few others do , but its not a requirement for any office to provide it , its just some doctors like us think it will help detect and catch any illness before it can become life threatening . Why does this have something to do with the pain Jackie could be in ? " Chris asked .

" No , just wondering , Jackie said that her actual doctor does not do rectum exams on patients , so , I was trying to figure out if it was required by all gyns . She said something last night about changing doctors and finding someone who does rectum exams . " James said .

" Might not be a bad idea , its good that Jackie is thinking about her own health needs , some people don ' t bother and then ends up being ill later . " Chris said .

" She asked if I would be her doctor . " James looked directly at Chris .

" James , you know how I feel about a patient / doctor relationship . " Harris said to Storm .

" And you just so happen to be the doctor for Jessie . " Storm pointed out to his friend .

" Yeah , well she is family . " Chris said .

" Look , Jackie is the one that asked and its not like I am going to do anything while she is in the office and I am not turning her away if she decides she wants to . " James said .

" Fine , but don ' t get into trouble . " Chris said .

" I won ' t , " Storm agreed .

" Pain in the ass , man , you can be a real pain in the ass , too , Cowboy . " Chris said standing up .

" Right back at ya partner . " Storm said closing the medical book and putting it back on the shelf behind his desk .

" You getting ready to head out ? " Chris asked .

" Yes , all of my appointments are through and the paperwork is all taken care of , so , this Cowboy is headed home . " James said standing up .

" Alright , well I guess I will see you later . " Harris said .

" Yeah , man , see you later , Cat . " Storm said as they both walked out of Storm ' s office .

Storm then left the clinic , while Chris went to deal with more appointments .


	7. Mini-Chris

_A/N : Hmm, wonder what will happen next ? _

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the wrestlers that may appear in this story . I only own my OCs and the story . _

Chapter 7 : Mini - Chris

**Chris and Jessie ' s House **

Jessie was relaxing on the couch in her and Chris ' s house flipping through channels on the TV.

" God , I am so bored , " Jessie moaned .

A knock came at the door .

" Hang on I ' m getting it . " Jessie said getting up with a little difficulty and answering the door to see Jackie Moore .

" Hey , Jessie , Cowboy said you could use some company . " Jackie said .

" Yes , I do , I am miserable being on bed rest , come in girl . " Jessie said backing away from the door to let Jackie in .

Jackie walked into the Harris home as Jessie closed the door .

" So , you ' re staying with Storm ? " Jessie asked as they went into the living room .

" Yes , I am , Storm is helping me get over Derek . " Jackie said .

" Yeah , how are you by the way ? " Jessie asked .

" Somedays its a little more difficult . " Jackie said .

" AMW can still take care of him and I am sure Roode would help too . " Jessie offered .

" James already offered , but no thanks , I just want to forget about him . " Jackie looked down .

" Ah , don ' t worry girl , you ' ll find a much better guy than that jerk . " Jessie smiled rubbing her belly .

" So , you excited about the twins getting here ? " Jackie asked .

" Yes and my last babies , Chris and I decided not to have anymore kids after these two . " Jessie told her .

" Well you guys are going to have four kids to deal with soon . " Jackie reminded Jessie .

" Yeah , I know , the girls and the twins . " Jessie smiled .

" Is Grace and Rosie excited ? " Jackie asked .

" Seems to be , Rosie is happy she gets to be a big sister now . " Jessie said .

" Do you know if the twins are going to be boys or girls ? " Jackie asked .

" Chris said we should be able to find out Tuesday . " Jessie answered .

" So , what are you doing about work ? " Jackie asked .

" Aw , please don ' t mention work . Wildcat has been worried ever since I blacked out in the locker room that he has me on bed rest . I haven ' t been to the office or out of the house since then either . He won ' t even let Gail or any of the other girls come over . " Jessie pouted .

" He is just trying to protect you and the twins Jessie . " Jackie pointed out .

" Yeah , I know , but it doesn ' t make me any less bored and miserable . " Jessie said .

" How many more months you got left ? " Jackie asked .

" Three , " Jessie answered .

" So you don ' t have that long . " Jackie informed her .

" Yes , I know and if they decide to come early like Rosie did then it could be less , but Chris thinks I will go the whole nine months this time . " Jessie explained .

" Hmm four kids , you guys are going to have a handful . " Jackie said .

" I ' m not complaining , I always wanted a big family . " Jessie smiled .

" You know they say be careful what you wish for , Jessie ? " Jackie asked .

" Yeah , or you just might get it and not in the way you pictured it . But , I like being a mom and Chris has been a great dad to Grace and Rosie . " Jessie said as another knock came at the door .

" Jackie would you get that ? " Jessie asked .

" Sure , " Jackie got up and opened the door to see Jeff Jarrett with the girls .

" Hey , Jackie , didn ' t know you were here . " Jarrett said .

" Yes , I came to give Jessie some company . Jessie , Jarrett ' s here with the girls . " Jackie said .

" Let them in . " Jessie said laying back on the couch .

Jackie walked back into the room with Jeff Jarrett and the girls .

" Mommy , " Rosie said going and hugging her mom .

" Hey , sweetie , did you have fun at Disney World ? " Jessie asked .

" Yes , ma ' am , " Rosie said .

" I thought daddy said you were suppose to be on bed rest ? " Grace asked .

" I am on bed rest , Grace . " Jessie shook her head .

" This isn ' t a bed . " Grace looked at Jessie seriously .

" Man , she is just like Chris . " Jessie looked at Jarrett .

" Tell me about it , but she is right Jessie this isn ' t a bed . " Jarrett said .

" Hey , I am not going to just lay in a bed , looking at the same four walls , bored and miserable with nothing to do . I am not doing anything strenuous or stressful , I was in here watching TV . So , both of you relax . " Jessie pointed at Grace and then Jarrett .

" Dad isn ' t going to be to happy . " Grace said .

" Your dad will be fine , Grace and so will I . " Jessie laid back on the couch .

" Grace , Jessie can enjoy somethings while she is pregnant and bed rest doesn ' t mean she can ' t move around some . " Jackie said .

" Thank you , Jackie , at least someone is on my side , well technically two people , Cowboy thinks Chris is being over protective . " Jessie said .

" I would be to if Karen passed out and was carrying twins . Jessie , you need to give Chris a break , he ' s just looking out for the three of you . " Jarrett said .

" I know that , but I hate being couped up in the house all day , with nothing to do but lay around . " Jessie complained .

" It would go by a lot faster if you didn ' t try to make it out to be as bad as it seems . " Jarrett pointed out .

" Yeah , right . " Jessie rolled her eyes .

" Mommy needs a hug . " Rosie hugged Jessie again .

" My sweet child , " Jessie smiled .

" Well , I better get going Jessie , Karen is fixing supper . " Jarrett said .

" Okay , thank you for taking the girls yesterday and bringing them home . " Jessie said .

" No problem , " Jarrett said and then left the house .

" I need to go and see if Cowboy is home , I ' ll see you later and if you need to talk to anyone , call me whenever . " Jackie said .

" Same with you , if you need to talk , Jackie . " Jessie said .

" I will , bye , Jessie . " Jackie said .

" Later Jackie , " Jessie waved and then Jackie was gone .

" Bed , " Grace told Jessie pointing to the master bedroom .

" Mini - Chris , I am not going to bed . " Jessie said .

" How about a movie ? " Rosie suggested .

" That ' s not a bad idea , Grace , go help your sister pick out a movie and we will watch it in here . " Jessie said .

" Okay , " Grace gave in .

" Aristocats , Grace , " Rosie said .

So , they watched Aristocats and soon all three of them were asleep Jessie and Rosie on the couch and Grace in one of the chairs .


	8. Psycho Woman

_A/N : Aw , Grace is just like Chris is everyway . _

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the wrestlers in this story . I do own my OCs and the story . _

Chapter 8 : Psycho Woman

**Cowboy ' s House **

Jackie was in the living room asleep in Storm ' s easy chair when the Cowboy walked in from work . He smiled at her asleep , glad she felt safe and relaxed in his home . James went to the kitchen and began fixing supper for the both of them trying hard not to wake Jackie before it was ready . Soon he was through and turned off the stove , then he went back into the living room to wake Jackie .

" Miss Jackie , " Storm touched her arm gently .

" Huh , Storm , " Jackie looked up at him .

" Hey , you hungry ? " James asked .

" Yes , I am actually . " Jackie smiled and stood up .

" Then come on in the kitchen , darlin . " Storm said .

Jackie followed James into the kitchen where the Cowboy already had supper ready for them .

" When did you do this ? " Jackie asked .

" While you were asleep . " James answered her .

They fixed their plates and ate at the table .

" You ' ve always been a good cook Cowboy . " Jackie said .

" Thank you dear , tell Chris that next time you see him . " James told her .

" I will , speaking of Harris , I went and saw Jessie today . " Jackie said .

" How was she ? " Storm asked .

" Bored and miserable being on bed rest . " Jackie answered .

" Well , Chris is a bit over protective , but she did pass out in the locker room . So , I can ' t blame him for wanting to minimize her stress level . But , Jessie is also a very active person and I can ' t blame her for wanting to be out of the house and doing something instead of sitting around all day . " James said .

" So , you are staying neutral on this ? " Jackie asked .

" Miss Tennessee , the last time I got in between two married couples , Petey ' s ex Cindy Raves threw a boot at my head . I am not doing that again . " Storm shivered at the thought .

" Cindy was a psycho and she left poor Petey and little Dakota all alone to fend for themselves while she took Petey ' s old house . " Jackie rolled her eyes .

" Did you know that she tried to get Roode in trouble for sexually abusing Roode ' s on boys and Dakota ? " James asked .

" No , she did not . " Jackie stared at Storm shocked .

" Yep , " Storm said .

" Roode wouldn ' t hurt a kid , especially his own or Dakota . " Jackie said .

" Exactly , she also tried to poison EY in the locker room , but the Naturals and Daniels caught her pouring rat poison in his drink and made sure Eric knew about it . Apparently she was trying to get Petey in trouble where he would stay home with her and quit wrestling . But , in the end nothing worked so she left Petey and Dakota taking the house , both of them ended up on Scott D ' Amore ' s doorsteps . " James said .

" Like I said , Cindy Raves was a psycho , she would always get way to close to Gail and me backstage like she was trying to get information out of us or something . Come into the locker room wanting to be buddy , buddy then talk behind your back like some paranoid chick . The Knockouts knew she was bad news , hard to believe Petey fell for someone like that and maybe she hid it well around him and its hard to believe that sweet little boy , Dakota came from someone like her . " Jackie shook her head again .

" Yeah , that ' s because Dakota has Petey for a dad . " Storm said .

" So , what do you want to do tonight ? " Jackie asked the Cowboy suspicious .

" I don ' t know , " James smiled .

" Uh hu and your smile tells me you are telling a lie . " Jackie said .

" Its a secret and I need a beer . " Storm said getting up and going to the fridge getting him out a cold beer .

" Boy you just ain ' t right sometimes . " Jackie laughed at the Cowboy .

" You been talking to Chris again ? " James wondered .

" No , I haven ' t , " Jackie said .

" Roode ? " James asked .

" No , I just been around you long enough to know you can be a little crazy . " Jackie told him .

" Yeah , those years of being my valet . " Storm agreed .

" So , what do you have planned tonight ? " Jackie asked again .

" Wait and find out . " Cowboy said .

" You are not going to give it away are you ? " Jackie asked .

" No , I ' m not , but I will tell you that the Pride of Texas will not be disappointed , darlin . " James smiled .

" Cowboy , " Jackie looked at him trying to figure out what he was planning .

Storm just smiled knowing she would never figure it out , but would be very pleased with what he had planned for the two of them . They finished eating in silences with the two trying to anticipate what was going to happen that night .


	9. Freezing Temperatures

_A/N : Wonder what Storm has planned now ?_

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the wrestlers in this story . I do own my OCs and the story ._

Chapter 9 : Freezing Temperatures

**Storm ' s House **

Soon Storm and Jackie were through with supper and the dishes were cleaned and put up . They decided to move into Storm ' s home office like last night . James brought the speculum to the room again keeping it out of Jackie ' s sight , it was cold like last night .

" Alright Miss Jackie , strip for me darlin . " James said .

" Sure Cowboy , " Jackie said removing her clothing until she was naked .

" Here darlin , I want you to lay on your back on the table . " Storm said .

" Storm , what are you going to do to me ? " Miss Tennessee asked as she laid on her back on the metal table like James told her to do .

" You will soon find out . " Cowboy said as he came to the table Jackie was on and set his tools up .

Jackie watched him lay the tools out , she was both excited and nervous at the same time .

" You okay ? " Storm asked her .

" Yes , I ' m fine , " Jackie looked into the Cowboy ' s blue eyes .

Storm set the stirrups on the table .

" Seriously , Cowboy ? " Jackie asked butterflies in her stomach .

" Yes , ma ' am , put your feet in them . " James ordered .

Jackie put her feet in the stirrups like Storm told her and Storm moved the stirrups apart where he could see her area .

" Storm , I feel so vunerable right now . " Jackie said .

" Darlin , I won ' t hurt you . " Storm reassured her .

" I know , " Jackie smiled .

" Alright , can you lay your knees to the side darlin ? " James asked her .

" Okay , " Jackie said and laid both of her knees to the side this allowed James full access to her area .

James pulled on sterile gloves like last night and used his hands to pull apart Jackie ' s personal area .

" James , " Jackie voice quivered .

" Relax , Miss Jackie , " James said rubbing his finger across her special button .

Jackie moaned when James began rubbing her pleasure , he then picked up the speculum .

" I want you to relax . " James said .

" Okay , " Jackie said .

James took the speculum put some lube on it and inserted it into Jackie ' s cervix .

" Jesus Christ , Cowboy , that is freezing . " Jackie shrieked .

" I know , its a speculum that was in the freezer . " James said .

" James Storm , you did what ? " Jackie asked .

" Its okay , I figured it would get you to relax a bit . " Storm said .

" Yeah , but its cold , whoo ! " Jackie shivered .

" I didn ' t know I had Ric Flair in my house . " James joked .

" What ?! " Moore looked at the Cowboy confused .

" You said whoo ! you know Ric Flair ' s thing . " James said .

" Cowboy would you mind , I have a cold thing in my area and you are talking about Ric Flair . " Jackie shook her head .

" Do I need to give you another spanking my dear ? " James asked .

" No , " Jackie said .

" I think you enjoyed it last night . " Storm pointed out .

" No comment . " Jackie mumbled .

" Alright , lets see . " James said as he started opening the speculum using it to open Jackie ' s area wide .

" You like what you see Cowboy ? " Jackie asked .

" Yes , " Cowboy said he pulled out a little handheld fan and turned it on blowing cold air in Jackie ' s most sacred parts .

" James , please stop that is cold . " Jackie shivered .

" Is it to much ? " James asked .

" Yes , please . " Jackie begged .

" Alright , I was just seeing what you would do . " Storm said turning the fan off and putting it back on the table .

" Thank you , " Jackie breathed .

" Hmm , what next ? " James said as he closed the speculum and removed it from Jackie ' s area .

" You decide Storm . " Jackie said .

" Come on , lets go to the bedroom , I want to work on your ass a little . " James said picking Jackie up and taking her to the bedroom .


	10. Happy Future

_A/N: Looks like Storm and Jackie are having fun now to find out what is going on with the Wildcat ?_

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the wrestlers in this story . I do own my OCs and the story ._

Chapter 10 : Happy Future

**Wildcat ' s House **

Chris walked into his house not long after he had gotten off of work . He noticed the TV was on and looked around to see Jessie and Rosie asleep on the couch and Grace curled up asleep in one of the chairs , he smiled at his three girls asleep peacefully . He went and put his things down , then he came back kneeling next to the couch rubbing Jessie ' s belly where the twins were at and kissing her forehead making her blink her eyes sleepily and then look at him .

" Hey , " Jessie said looking at him with a smile .

" Hey , did you have a nice nap ? " Harris asked .

" Yes , I did , when did you get home ? " Jessie putting her hand on his hand next to her belly .

" Just now , I should ask the same thing about the girls . " Chris looked down at Rosie still asleep next to Jessie and then over at Grace who was beginning to stir in the chair .

" They got home earlier when Jackie was here , Jeff brought them by for us . " Jessie said yawning and stretching .

" Dad , is that you ? " Grace looked up .

" Yes baby , did you have fun at Disney World ? " Chris asked as Grace stretched and got off of the chair hugging her dad .

" Yes sir , " Grace said .

Jessie smiled at Grace hugging Chris , she was very much like Chris in everyway right down to the facial features . Grace wasn ' t Jessie ' s biological daughter , but she was Chris ' s first kid and Jessie loved her like Grace was her own child . Her mother was Aubrey Harris , Wildcat ' s first wife died of cancer when Grace was two and for awhile it had been just the two of them until Jessie had met Chris years ago . Some people tried to take Grace away from Chris claiming that the Wildcat was a bad parent because they thought with him being a wrestler would make him more violent and prone to abusing Grace . But , that was far from the case , Chris adored both of his girls and wouldn ' t hurt a kid especially his own .

" Daddy , is home , " Rosie said now awake and looking up at Chris and Grace .

" Hey little one , you sleep good ? " Chris asked .

" Yes , sir , I had a dream that I was a princess . " Rosie smiled .

" Well , you are a princess , you are daddy ' s princess , Rosie . " Chris smiled .

Rosie on the other hand was both Chris and Jessie ' s daughter and she was very much like Jessie . She liked to shop and get dressed up , she inherited Jessie ' s Texas twang and even looked a lot like Jessie . Grace had also made it very clear to a lot of her friends that no one was allowed to mess with her little sister and if they did they would have to answer to Grace or the Wildcat .

" I think you are more like Tinkerbell , Rosie . " Grace said making Rosie turn her head and start fluttering her eyes like she was Tinkerbell .

" See I can be Tinkerbell , " Rosie said making both girls laugh .

" That was good Rosie , " Grace said as Rosie tackled her father giving him a hug .

" Easy baby , you almost knocked daddy over . " Chris said having to steady himself .

Rosie looked at Grace with a smile who was also smiling at Chris like she knew the plan . Grace tackled Chris and with Rosie ' s help knocked Chris on the ground .

" What are you two doing ? " Jessie asked looked at the girls .

" Rosie , his shoulders are down count . " Grace said laying on top of her dad .

" 1 , 2 , 3 , ding ding , Grace and Rosie wins . " Rosie said raising hers and Grace ' s arms in victory as Jessie started laughing at the girls and Chris .

" Hey , two on one is not fair . " Chris looked at the two with a smile .

" It is when you are bigger than us . " Grace said .

" Yes , you , bigger than us daddy . " Rosie agreed with Grace .

" How about you two go and play while I fix supper for us okay ? " Chris asked the girls .

" Yes sir , come on Rosie , lets go play . " Grace said running up the stairs with Rosie behind her .

Chris and Jessie watched them go laughing to themselves as Wildcat stood up .

" So the almighty Wildcat gets beat by his two daughters ? " Jessie asked .

" Guess so , man how do they take a lot out of me ? " Chris stretching .

" Just wait until you have these two in my belly to deal with as well , babe . " Jessie looked at Chris .

" Yeah , two more , " Chris smiled thinking about what they had talked about last night .

" What if we end up with all girls Chris ? " Jessie thought .

" Then I will love them just the same as I do you and the two babies I already have Jessie . " Chris said kissing Jessie while rubbing her belly .

" I love you so much Chris . " Jessie said .

" I love you , too , Jessie . " Chris said .

After that Chris went to the kitchen and fixed supper for his family . Jessie walked in not long after rubbing her belly .

" You okay Jessie ? " Chris asked a little concerned at Jessie ' s silence .

" I ' m fine , Chris , but I was wondering if this is going to be our last children how are we going to deal with not getting pregnant if we decide to well you know ? " Jessie asked not wanting to give up her alone time with Chris .

" I have been thinking about that myself and I am think about having a vasectomy before the babies are born . " Chris said making Jessie look at him to see if he was serious .

" Or I could always wait and have my tubes tied when the babies are actually born . " Jessie offered .

" No , baby , having your tubes tied has a bigger risk factor , than me getting a vasectomy and I wouldn ' t have to stay in the hospital like you would if I had it done . Besides , I could always ask Storm to do it for me , seeing as he works in the same clinic that I do . " Chris said .

" You would really want Storm messing with your boys Chris ? " Jessie smirked .

" Storm wouldn ' t endanger himself or our medical practice by doing something that stupid . Besides he knows very well if he cuts more than he is suppose to , then I will have to find me a new best friend because I will kill him . " Chris said .

" I could still have my tubes tied when the babies are born . " Jessie said .

" The only way that would work , not saying that I am going through with this , is for you to have a cesarean section done when the twins are born . " Wildcat said while fixing supper .

" And that ' s how I want to give birth to the twins . " Jessie said making Chris look at her .

" Seriously , I thought you wanted to give birth naturally , at least that ' s what you said when we first found out you were pregnant again ? " Chris questioned .

" That was before I found out I was having twins . If it was just one baby then I would give birth naturally , but not with me having twins Chris . I don ' t think I would be able too naturally , you ' re not mad are you ? " Jessie looked down until Chris came closer to her putting his hand up under Jessie ' s chin and raising it to meet the Wildcat ' s eyes .

" No , baby , I ' m not mad , whatever feels more comfortable is what I want for you . There is nothing wrong with having a C - section Jessie . But , I don ' t want you having your tubes ties , I will talk to Storm tomorrow about the vasectomy . " Chris kissing her on her forehead and then her lips .

" Okay , baby , I agree . " Jessie gave into Chris ' s reasoning .

He then went back to finishing supper .

" Grace , Rosie , supper . " Chris called up the stairs .

Both girls came down the stairs not long after and they sat and ate at the table .

" So , did you girls have fun at Disney ? " Jessie asked them as they ate supper .

" Yes mama , Papa Jarrett got scared on the roller coster . " Rosie said as Grace started laughing .

" Man , I wish I had that on video . " Chris started chuckling at the thought of Jeff Jarrett being scared of anything .

The rest of the night the girls took turns telling Chris and Jessie what they had experienced at Disney World . Chris and Jessie would look at each other often wondering what their lives would be like when they had four kids running around the house and having fun . Both parents were excited and happy for their future .


	11. Favors

_A/N: Cowboy doing a vasectomy for Harris is a scary thought , but oh well ._

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the wrestlers in this story . I do own my OCs and the story ._

Chapter 11 : Favors

**Storm ' s House - Master Bedroom **

" Alright , Miss Jackie , we are going to play around a bit with this , which may become uncomfortable , okay ? " James asked he had brought plenty of lube in and made sure to have a few toys around to help him with trying to stop Jackie ' s ass from being in pain .

" Okay , " Jackie said .

" And please stop me before it gets to painful , we can always try again later . " James said to Jackie .

" I will , " Jackie agreed .

" I will start with just my fingers and lube Miss Jackie . " Storm said getting lube out on two of his fingers .

" Go ahead , James . " Jackie said .

James start playing with Jackie ' s ass using his index finger just rubbing around outside of her hole getting it to loosen up and relax for both of them .

" Does that hurt ? " Storm asked .

" Not yet , that actually feels good . " Jackie said closing her eyes moaning in pleasure as Storm continued to rub her for a little while .

James knew he would have to move on , but for right now getting Jackie to relax was very important . Storm didn ' t want her hurting from being played with when she was suppose to be relaxing and enjoy stuff like this .

" Mmmm , James . " Jackie moaned in pleasure .

" Alright , I am going to stick the tip of my finger in and let you get use to that sweetheart . " Storm said .

" I ' m ready James . " Jackie said .

James stuck the tip of his finger into Miss Jackie and instantly she start moaning in pain like the previous night . He let his finger tip sit there for a few minutes until the pain stopped and then start twisting his finger tip around to stretch the opening .

" While I am doing this I can examine your anus for you like your old doctor should have done for you . " James said .

" So , you are going to be my doctor now Storm ? " Jackie asked as she began moaning in pain again .

" If that is what you want darlin . " Storm answered .

" I feel more comfortable talking to you than I do that other doctor , Storm . So , I think I will take the offer . " Jackie said through the moans .

" Then my office is open to you Miss Jackie . " James said as he pushed his finger a little further .

" OW ! James , that was a little to much , I think I maybe just a little sore from this morning can we wait for later and you just please me right now ? " Jackie asked .

" Of course , I don ' t want you hurting . How about this you lay here on the bed and relax while I put up the stuff I got out and clean my hands ? Then I will come back and please you . " Storm said .

" Okay , " Jackie said laying on the bed .

James got up and put the stuff up that he had gotten out to mess around with Miss Jackie . He cleaned up his hands and the tools he used , but before he could go back to Miss Jacqueline the phone rang in his private office .

**Private Office **

James picked up the phone answering it .

" Hello , " Storm said .

" Storm , its Chris , " The Cowboy heard the Wildcat say .

" What do you need Chris ? I am kind of busy . " Storm said .

" Yes , but I need a favor , could you do a vasectomy on me possibly before the twins are due ? " Chris asked .

" Uh , yeah , if you sure you want to go through with it . I am guessing you and Jessie are done with having kids after the twins are born ? " James asked .

" Yes , we are . " Chris said .

" Then , I will definitely do that for you . Why don ' t you tomorrow when you get to the office come by my work office and we can schedule it ? " Storm offered .

" Sure , but I can ' t stay long cause Maria is coming by the office for a check up . " Chris agreed .

" I thought she went to your home office ? " James questioned .

" She does , but for some reason she wanted it done at the clinic and she is bringing Frankie with her . " Chris said .

" Well , that is news , but I will be expecting you in the morning . " Storm said .

" Of course , " Chris said .

" Alright , bye . " Storm said .

" Bye Storm , " They hung up the phones .

**Master Bedroom **

James walked back to the bedroom where Jackie was waiting for him .

" Who was on the phone ? " Jackie asked curiously .

" Chris needing a favor . " Storm said .

" Okay , " Jackie said .

James took Jackie and made her lay back on the back , spreading her legs wide open for him . He pulled out a condom putting it own and then he started pleasing her in a way that made both of them moan in pleasure .

Jackie was amazed at what Storm could do in the bedroom , it made her enjoy the moment and she looked at him also enjoying himself .

" Storm , a little faster and deeper please . " Jackie encouraged him .

" Sure , " James went deep and faster into Jackie until both of them came .

When Storm pulled out both of them were exhausted , James went and locked the door cutting out the lights climbed back into bed with Miss Jackie where they both fell asleep holding each other .


	12. Lightening Up

_A/N: So , Chris is going through with asking Storm to clip his you know what and Maria is stopping by for her brother to give her an exam at the clinic instead of at the Wildcat ' s home office wonder what that could be . Lets see if we can find out ._

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the wrestlers in this story . I do own my OCs and the story ._

Chapter 12 : Lightening Up

**Storm ' s Clinic Office **

Chris knocked on Storm ' s office door at the clinic early the next morning .

" Come in , " James said as Chris opened the door and walked in closing the door behind him for privacy .

" Morning , " Chris said sitting in the chair in front of the Cowboy ' s desk .

" Good Morning to you , so , a vasectomy Chris ? Whose idea was this ? " Storm asked looking at his buddy .

" It was my idea after I realized Jessie didn ' t want anymore kids , Storm and she is in on the plan too . " Harris answered .

" For a minute there I thought it was Jessie ' s idea . " James said .

" Storm , this is serious mate . " Chris rolled his eyes .

" And that attitude is why I thought it might be Jessie ' s idea . You know you are starting to get a little overboard with this big macho , bad attitude man , it really needs to stop . I am just messing with you Chris , what happened to us to where we have to stop teasing each other ? " Storm asked .

" I don ' t know I guess when we opened the clinic I just got it in my head that I didn ' t want to mess this up for anything . " Harris said .

" Dude , you really need to lighten up , first of all I am not going to jeopardize either one of my jobs especially this one , cause you ' re not the only one with a reason to have this job . Do you forget that I lost my grandmother to breast cancer , Chris ? " James asked .

" No , I didn ' t , James . " Chris looked at Storm realizing what he meant .

" Do you really think I would risk helping people like her by doing something stupid on the job ? " Storm asked .

" No , of course not and I am sorry if I made you think that way . I never meant to , I guess I just have a lot on my mind right now . " Harris put his face in his hands .

" Chris , you and I are best buds and I would like very much to help you deal with whatever you are going through partner . " Storm said .

" Its not that Storm , its just getting ready for the twins and everything else has me worked up a little . I ' ll be alert and thank you for the talk and the offer , but there is one thing you can do for me if you are willing ? " Chris asked .

" You want me to do the vasectomy on you ? " Storm guessed .

" Yes , please , I trust you to do this more than anyone else and I know I will be in good hands . " Chris said .

" Don ' t worry about it , I will do it for you . What do you say we schedule it for next week ? " Storm asked .

" As long as its not Tuesday its fine cause Tuesday is when Jessie and I find out what gender the twins are going to be . So , Jessie will be in the clinic Tuesday , Storm . " Chris said .

" Alright , we won ' t do it on Tuesday , lets say Friday . That way you can recover over the weekend . " Storm suggested .

" That will work , " Chris said looking down at his watch .

" About time for Maria and Frankie to come by ? " James asked .

" Yep , I wonder if I am going to have to strangle him later . " Chris looked at Storm .

" If you want your sister to be happy and not angry at you then leave it alone . " James advised Chris .

" Right , well , next Friday it is man . " Chris agreed .

" Later , " Storm said putting the date on his schedule .

Chris left to his office to wait on Maria and Frankie to arrive at the clinic .

**Chris ' s Office **

Chris ' s assistant came in minutes later to let Dr. Harris know Maria and Frankie were waiting on them in the room .

" Thank you , " Chris said as he took his sister ' s medical file from the assistant and went to the exam room that they were in .

Chris knocked on the door to announce his presence and went in . He saw Frankie sitting in one of the metal chairs while Maria was sitting next to him .

" This must be really serious if both of you are in here " Chris said closing the door .

" Hello to you to , Chris . " Maria said to her brother .

" Usually you come to my home office Maria , so , what is with the change ? " Harris asked .

" This nauseating feeling I have . " Maria said .

Chris looked at Frankie for a moment and then at Maria .

" How long have you had it ? " Chris asked concerned , but trying to remain professional .

" A week , " Maria said .

" We thought it was just a stomach bug , but with it not going away we thought it could be something else . " Frankie said .

" When was the last time you two had sex ? " Chris asked .

" The week before she started getting nauseating and there is something else you must know . " Frankie said .

" What ? " Chris looked at them .

" Frankie , broke the condom when we had sex the last time . " Maria said making Chris look at Frankie and then back at Maria .

" Meaning , it leaked ? " Chris asked .

" Yes , it did , " Frankie said knowing Chris was about to bite his head off .

" Maria , I need you to give me a urine sample sis . " Chris said getting a test cup out and giving it to Maria then showing her where the bathroom was at .

Maria went in closing the door and hoped Frankie wouldn ' t get it too bad .

" Frankie , what have I told you about being careful ? " Chris asked him .

" I was being careful , besides how long does it need to be before I can stop using a condom to have sex with my wife ? " Frankie asked .

" When I feel like I can trust you with my sister . " Chris said .

" Look Chris I know Maria is you sister and I know you are over protective of her , but do you really think I am just going to hurt her . I love her and I want to spend the rest of my life with her . I want to have a family and I pretty sure she does too , so , why are you stopping us . " Frankie said .

" I ' m sorry Frankie , I guess I just remember what our mother and the Johnsons did to her . " Chris looked down realizing he was being an ass .

" Chris , I am not them , I would never hurt her . " Frankie said .

" What about a kid ? " Chris asked .

" I wouldn ' t hurt a kid either . " Frankie said .

" Alright , I guess I can lighten up about the idea . " Chris said .

Maria came out of the bathroom at that moment with the test cup full of her own urine . Chris took it from her .

" Why don ' t you get undressed and put on this gown for me while I run this to the lab for testing ? " Chris said as he put the gown on the exam table and then stepped out to give Maria privacy and run the urine sample to the lab .

" My big brother is all professional here Frankie . " Maria said as she changed into the paper gown Chris had put on the exam table .

" Yeah , but he loves both of his jobs that way he can help both of the people he loves very much , you and his wife Jessie . " Frankie said .

" Awe , you are so sweet Frankster . " Maria said as she sat down next to him in the paper gown .


	13. Growing Family

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the wrestlers in this story . I do own my OCs and the story ._

Chapter 13 : Growing Family

**Clinic - Main Office **

Chris was waiting in the main office area of the clinic for the tests to come through on Maria before going back in to finish the rest of the exam . Storm happened to walk in at that moment .

" Exam with Maria over yet ? " James asked him .

" No , I am waiting on test results to get through before going back in there . " Chris answered .

" Right , Renea would you pull the file on Mrs . Tara and bring it to my office please ? " Storm look at the assistant behind the main office desk .

" Certainly , Dr . Storm . " Renea said leaving to get the file .

" Tara ? " Chris asked .

" Yeah , how do I constantly get put in situations where I have to be in the middle of fighting couples is still a question I have been asking myself over and over again . " Storm shook his head .

" So Tara and Jessie Godderz are having problems ? " Chris looked at the Cowboy .

" Yeah , if this turns into another addition of what happened between Petey and Cindy Raves then I am not going to deal with it . " James said making Chris cringe at the thought of the Destroyer ' s ex-wife .

" Can we not talk about that here , Storm ? " Harris asked .

" No problem , " James asked .

" Can you give me an honest answer ? " Chris asked .

" Only if you ask me an honest question , but yeah . " Storm answered making the Wildcat laugh a little .

" Good one , but am I really over protective of Maria and Jessie ? " Harris asked looking at Storm .

" You would put a mother bear to shame Chris . " James answered .

" Is it a bad thing ? " Harris asked a little concerned .

" Only when you start taking away their freedom or try to dictate everything that goes on in their lives . Its okay trying to keep them from getting hurt , but not at the expense of keeping them from being independent Chris . " Storm answered and then noticed the worried look on the Wildcat ' s face .

James sighed and then put an arm on Chris ' s shoulder .

" Look , we both know and they both know that you love and care enough for them to where you would try anything to prevent them from getting hurt . And that ' s what really matters Chris , is that they feel that love from you and know that if they pick up the phone and call you with a problem that you will be there to help them without any hesitation . But , also remember what I told you early about lightening up with the temper . " Storm said .

" Yeah , of course , thanks man . " Harris relaxing .

" No problem , " James said then walked back to his office .

" Dr. Harris , " The nurse who had gone over the test on Maria ' s urine was back with the results .

" What did the tests results show ? " Chris asked looking over the clipboard with the tests on it that the nurse gave him .

Chris looked at them for a moment and then the big brother inside of him smiled a little .

" Thank you , I will tell them right away . " Chris said .

" Yes , Doctor . " The nurse said as Chris went back to the room Maria and Frankie were waiting in .

**Exam Room **

Chris knocked on the door before entering the exam room that Maria and Frankie were in . He closed the door behind him before telling them the test results .

" The test results are back and it looks like you are pregnant Maria . " Chris said making Maria and Frankie look at each other and then back at Chris .

" You ' re joking right ? " Frankie asked .

" No , you two are having a baby . " Chris said .

" Yay , " Maria smiled hugging Frankie .

" Wow , we ' re going to be parents . " Frankie kissed Maria .

" Congrats to both of you . " Chris said happy that he was going to be an uncle .

" Thanks Chris , " Maria and Frankie both said .

" The reason for you being nauseated is because of morning sickness which I will give you something to help with it before you leave . But , right now I want to give you an exam to check to see if everything is okay and then do an ultrasound . " Harris said getting back in his professional state of mind .

" Sure Chris . " Maria agreed .

" Do you want me to step out ? " Frankie looked at Maria and then Chris .

" Its up to her . " Chris said .

" Uhm , he can come back in for the ultrasound ? " Maria asked Chris .

" Yes , of course he can . " Harris answered .

" You can go ahead and step out for now Frankie . " Maria said .

" No problem . " Kazarian stepped out of the exam room .

Chris then took her height , weight , and temperature making sure she didn ' t have a fever which would put the growing baby at risk .

**Storm ' s Office **

Frankie decided to walk down to Storm ' s office while Chris was giving Maria her exam . He knocked on the door and waited for James to answer .

" Its open , " The Cowboy called .

" Hey , Storm , " Frankie said opening the door .

" Frankie , come in man . " James motioned for Kazarian to come into his office .

" So , what ' s going on ? " Kazarian asked .

" Nothing , but work . " Storm answered leaning back in his office chair .

" Uh huh , and you are going to tell me you are not doing anything about Derek hurting Jackie ? " Frankie asked .

" She asked me not to so I am not going to do anything . " James answered .

" Yeah right , Roode told Daniels and AJ the same thing . " Kazarian said .

" And your point is what exactly ? " The Cowboy asked .

" Lets face it Storm , the Fortune boys know each other well which means AJ , CD , and myself know that you and Bobby are going to give Derek a talking to the moment you see him again . " Frankie said .

" Roode may , but I ' m not getting involved in another spat between couples unless I see someone abusing my friends or one of you asks me too . I got in between it with Petey and look what nearly happened . " Storm said .

" I hear you , " Kazarian said .

" So , what ' s up with Maria coming to see Chris here at the clinic instead of his home office ? " James asked wanting to get off of the topic .

" I think it maybe best to wait and let her tell you . " Frankie smiled .

" Its nothing that I am going to have to bail Chris out of prison for is it ? " Cowboy looked at Kazarian seriously .

" No , of course not . " Kazarian answered .

" Alright Kaz , I believe you . " Storm agreed .

**Exam Room**

Maria was now on the exam table with Chris doing a manual breast exam on her . Maria used to be a little creeped out by her brother examining her breasts and personal area , but soon relaxed about the idea after she found it easier to talk to Chris about any medical problems she was having without having a complete stranger judging her .

" Alright , that one is done now I will get the left . " Chris moving around to the other side positioning her left arm above her head .

Chris began examining Maria ' s left breast with his left hand checking for any abnormalities or soreness .

" During your pregnancy your breast may become tender which is normal , but if they start hurting to much call me . " Chris looked at her .

" Sure bro , " Maria answered completely at ease with Chris examining her , he was very gentle with what he was doing making her even more comfortable with him as her doctor .

Not finding any problems , Chris moved on to her stomach checking it , but making sure not to press down hard or anything because of not wanting to cause harm to the little one inside of Maria . He checked her spine afterwards and found nothing wrong with her stomach or back .

" Alright , lets get your pelvic exam done . " Chris said positioning the stirrups so she could put her feet in .

" Okay , just take it easy on me Chris . " Maria looked her big brother in the eyes . She never really liked having her area checked , but Chris always made it easier for her to deal with having it done .

" Don ' t worry sis , I will take good care of you . " Wildcat reassured her .

" I know you will . " Maria happy to have such a caring brother .

" Can you put your feet in the stirrups and then lay your legs to the side ? " Chris asked her .

Maria did as he asked as Chris laid a tray with lube , a speculum , and other tools on the table next to the exam table . Harris then pulled the stool close to the exam table and sat on it in between Maria ' s legs so he could have easier access to her area .

" Alright sis , I want you to relax and we will be through before you know it . " Wildcat said .

" Uh huh . " Maria said a little uneasy .

" I promise everything will be okay . " Chris noticing she was uncomfortable .

" I ' m okay Chris . " Maria told him .

" Do you want Frankie in here ? " Chris asked .

" No , go ahead and do the exam . " Maria said .

" Alright , I am going to start with the outter parts using just my hand . " Chris said pulling medical gloves on to his clean hands .

Maria nodded her head to let her brother know she heard him .

Chris pulled her outter vaginal lips apart taking a look at the external parts first making sure he didn ' t see any lumps or anything else that may cause his sister problems . Chris then manually exam the external area of her vagina not seeing anything wrong he decided it was best to move on instead of putting Maria in any further distress .

" Now lets exam your inner parts . " Chris taking the speculum and putting lube on it to make it easier going into Maria .

" Okay , " Maria showing she was listening to him .

" I want you to relax your cervix for me . " Chris said sliding the speculum in as she did what he told her too .

" Uhm , " Maria hated this part of the exam .

" Easy sis , take a deep breath and it should go in easier . " Wildcat coached her .

Maria took a deep breath finding out that Chris was right about the speculum going in easier .

" Its in , now I am going to open it just a bit so I can see inside of you . " Chris said opening the speculum .

Chris took the flashlight off of the tray and looked inside of Maria . After that he did a Pap Smear on her taking care to not mess to much with the uterus , so , he would not disturb the baby ' s development . Chris rub the Pap Smear on the slide for testing later .

" I ' m closing and taking out the speculum now . " Chris informed Maria .

" Okay , " Maria said as he closed and removed the speculum gently .

" Feel better ? " Wildcat asked .

" Yes , much better . " Maria agreed .

" Now , I ' m going to exam the inside of your cervix with my finger , but I am not going to push in to deep . " Chris said .

" Okay , " Maria said .

Chris inserted his lubed finger into Maria ' s cervix gently checking for size and abnormalities .

" Your cervix seems good right now for a normal birth if you and Frankie want to go with that plan , but we will have to watch for any changes later on during the pregnancy . " Chris letting her know what he found as he removed his finger from inside of her .

" I will talk it over with Frankie later . " Maria said to him as he removed the glove and put it in the biohazard ben .

" You can remove your feet from the stirrups and sit up while I let the stirrups down , sis . " Wildcat said letting her have a break between procedures .

Maria did as he said as he put the stirrups down .

" Now , I need you to lay on your left side sis . " Chris told her as he cleaned up the tools he had used , washed his hands , and put on another set of sterile gloves .

Maria layed on her left side knowing what was coming next for her and it was making her a little nervous .

" Maria , its okay . " Chris said realizing she was fearful of having a rectum exam . He had brought lube over and laid it next to the table .

" I ' m just a little nervous bro . " Maria told him .

" If you don ' t want to go through with it I understand or we can wait until later . " Chris informed her .

" No go ahead . " Maria reassured him she would be okay .

" Okay , I am going to use lube to make it easier . " Chris lubing his gloved finger .

Maria nodded her head .

" Pull your right knee up to your chest as far as it can go . " Chris said .

Maria did as Chris told her too .

" Take a deep breath and then push out . " Wildcat was trying to go slow with her since she was nervous about the whole deal .

" Okay , " Maria said taking a deep breath and then pushing out .

" I ' m sliding my finger in gently sis . " Chris said putting his finger into her rectum telling her what he was doing to make her a little more comfortable .

" Chris , " Maria said shaky .

" Easy Maria , " Chris said softly using his other hand to rub her back .

Chris examined her rectum as quickly and gently as he could , but making sure he didn ' t miss anything that could hurt Maria later .

" I ' m pulling out my finger so be still . " Wildcat said removing his finger .

" Is that it ? " Maria asked .

" Yeah , but stay like that so I can clean you off some . " Chris said as he discard that dirty glove in the biohazard ben .

" I will , " Maria said .

Chris got one of the paper towels and wet it washing Maria off the best he could with it .

" Alright , you can put your clothes back on while I go get Frankie so we can get the ultrasound done . " Chris said throwing the paper towel away and walking out .

Maria started putting her clothes back on and sat in the plastic chair next to the wall .

**Storm ' s Office **

" So , Aries will be gone to Japan next month ? " James making sure he heard Kazarian right . They were talking about what was going on in the Impact locker room .

" Yep , " Kazarian said .

" That will make the Wildcat very happy , you know he doesn ' t like Aries . " Storm said .

" I know and I wouldn ' t either with the way Aries talks down to him and makes suggestive comments about Jessie . I would have done broken his jaw by now if he said the things he says to both of them to Maria or myself . " Frankie said .

" Is anyone else going to Japan besides him ? " James asked as his door opened and Chris poked his head in .

" I figured Frankie was in here . " Harris said .

" Yep and he just told me good news that you will like Cat . " Storm said .

" What news ? " Chris asked .

" Aries is going to Japan next month . " Kazarian said .

" Yes , a full month without the pest around . " Harris smiled at the good news .

" Anyone else going ? " James repeating his question .

" Joe and Crimson are going to , but I think they are meeting up with the Motorcity Machine Guns , Devine , and Sonjay when they get there . Something about making the relationship between TNA and Japan ' s wrestling promotions grow . I tried to get Jarrett to say he was going to send Kid Kash with them , but I think he figured Aries was enough of a problem and decided against sending Kash as well . " Kazarian shook his head .

" Sounds good , " Storm said .

" Yeah , uhm , Frankie , Maria is ready . " Chris said .

" Do you know what Frankie and Maria is keeping from me ? " James asked .

" I am her doctor . " Chris said .

" Storm , I ' m pretty sure Maria wouldn ' t mind me telling you , but I want to be sure she will be okay with it before I say anything . " Kazarian said .

" Alright , I ' ll wait . " Storm giving in .

" Come on , Kazarian . " Harris said as they both left Storm ' s office .

**Ultrasound Room **

Harris had stopped by the exam room Maria was in after telling his nurses to make sure it got cleaned after being used . Then took his sister into the ultrasound room where Frankie was waiting on them .

" Hey , babe , you okay ? " Frankie asked hugging her .

" Yes , Chris took good care of me . " Maria smiled at him .

" Alright , come sit in the chair . " Chris pulling the gel out of one of the cabinets and got a towel to put over her jeans to keep the gel from running down into her jeans .

Maria sat in the chair next to the ultrasound machine waiting on Chris to get what he needed Frankie by her side .

Chris began setting up the machine and getting everything ready .

" I ' m going to need you to lift your shirt up only exposing your belly sis and you may want to unbutton the top of your jeans just a little . " Chris explained to her .

Maria did as Chris told her to and laid back . Chris laid the towel between her jeans and underwear to protect her clothing .

" The gel maybe a little cold . " Chris said putting it on her belly making sure it was covering where the baby was growing .

" Ooh , you were not kidding when you said it was cold big brother . " Maria said .

" Nope , now I need you to just relax for me . " Chris said discarding the gel packet .

" It won ' t hurt will it ? " Maria asked .

" No , it doesn ' t hurt . " Chris said doing the ultrasound on Maria ' s belly as the image of the inside of her belly was being shown on the screen .

" You are definitely pregnant and right there is where the baby is at ? " Chris pointing out the baby on the screen .

" Wow , that little peanut is our baby Frankie . " Maria said making both guys laugh at her calling the baby a peanut .

" Is the baby healthy Chris ? " Kazarian asked .

" Heartbeat looks good , so , yes the baby is very healthy and as long as you remain stress free it will continue to be that way . " Chris looked at Maria serious .

" I will stay stress free . " Maria promised .

" You will also need to let Jarrett and Dixie know about this as soon as possible . " Kazarian added .

" I will , I was having to go to the office tomorrow anyways to have a meeting with Jarrett about what we are going to do with all of the Knockouts out right now . I guess they can add one more to the list . " Maria said .

" All ? " Chris and Frankie asked .

" Tessmarcher left for the Amazing Race with Robbie E , ODB going on tour with her restaurant on wheels , Tara just left for reasons I don ' t know why , Jessie is out on maternity leave , Jackie dealing with the issues with Derek , and now me on maternity leave as well . Gail and Traci are really the only good Knockouts left out of the extended family . " Maria said .

" Everything will work out Maria , so , don ' t stress out about it . " Chris said .

" You ' re right Chris , can we get pictures of the baby bro ? " Maria asked .

" Yeah , I can get those for you . " Chris answered as he finished the ultrasound .

" Anything else she needs to get done ? " Frankie asked .

" Not today , but I will set up another appointment here in three months , so , I can check the baby , do another ultrasound , and I will get lab work done then as well . " Chris said .

" Lab work ? " Maria asked .

" Yeah , its a little to soon to get that with the baby still in the early stages of development , so we will get it later to make sure both of you are getting the right amount of blood supply and to make sure neither one of you will become diabetic during the pregnancy . " Chris explained while removing the towel and handing it to Maria .

" Sounds good , " Frankie and Maria both said .

" I will let you get cleaned up while I get the pictures of the baby . " Chris said .

" Okay , " Maria said as Chris left .

" Wow , " Frankie said .

" What ? " Maria asked .

" We ' re having a baby . " Frankie smiled kissing her again .

Soon Chris came back into the room with the picture , Maria was already cleaned up and had her pants buttoned up again and her shirt down .

" Alright , I have set up your three month appointment , but if it needs to be changed let me know . " Chris said .

" Or if the twins come Chris . " Maria reminded him .

" Yeah , they are coming in three months as well . " Chris said .

" Have you and Jessie found out the gender yet ? " Frankie asked .

" No , but we find out Tuesday . " Chris said .

" You will let me know what they will be when you find out right ? " Maria questioned Chris .

" Of course , " Chris said .

" Good then Gail , Traci , and myself can give her a baby shower . " Maria said .

" Don ' t go overboard with it please , I am trying to minimize Jessie ' s stress level . " Chris said .

" I know and Gail already said it would be a small one with just the extend family and not the entire locker room this time . " Maria informed her brother .

" Good , " Chris sighed with relief .

" Uhm , Maria , can you go see the Cowboy , I need to speak with Chris about something important ? " Frankie asked .

" Sure Frankie , " Maria said as Chris looked at him concerned .

" I guess I will see you later Maria , " Chris said .

" Okay , love you bro . " Maria hugged him and kissed Chris on the cheek .

" Love you too , sis . " Chris said and then let her go on to the Cowboy ' s office .

Frankie watched her go until she was far enough out of earshot .

" Okay , Frankie , what ' s up ? " Chris asked .

" I think Kash maybe harrassing Maria . " Frankie said making Chris give him the Wildcat serious look .

" In what way ? " Chris pulling Frankie into his office closing the door .

" Maria said he knocked on her locker room door the other day and asked her out . But when she said no due to being married to me she said she started receiving text messages from him , letters , and he ' s always following her around in the locker room . Daniels caught Kash yesterday trying to send her another text message , but told him not to try it , but he sent it anyways . " Kazarian said to him .

" Has he touched her in anyway ? " Harris asked .

" She said he touched her arm , but when she told him to back off he let go . " Kazarian answered .

" Okay , this may explain why she was nervous during the exam . " Chris thought .

" Did anything suspicious come up ? " Frankie asked .

" Everything was normal . " Chris said .

" I was hoping Jarrett would say yes to the Japan idea I asked him about that way Kash would leave her alone , but with her away from Impact on maternity leave will mean she still won ' t have to worry about him being around . " Kazarian thought .

" Yeah , I agree , anything else I need to know ? " Harris asked .

" No , that ' s about it , I figured I would let you know about Kash so you would keep an eye out for her and make sure nothing comes up medically wrong with her . " Kazarian said .

" Of course and thank you . " Chris said .

" No problem , " Frankie said leaving to get Maria .

James walked into Chris ' s office not long after Frankie and Maria left the clinic .

" So , Maria and Frankie are having a baby ? " James smiled .

" Yep , they are going to be parents and I am going to be an uncle . " Chris said smiling also .

" Sounds like you have a growing family Chris . " James said .

" Yeah , but there is something else I will need your help with . " Harris said .

" What ? " Storm asked .

" It may not be anything big , but Kash is getting a little to close to Maria for mine and Frankie ' s comfort . " Chris said .

" Yeah , he told me in my office earlier when you were still doing the exam on Maria . " James asked .

" Do you think you can help keep an eye on her just in case it gets out of hand ? " Harris asked .

" No problem , that ' s what family is for . " Storm agreed .

" Thank you , " Harris said appreciating the support and help from his best friend .


	14. Late Appointment

_A/N: Aw, Maria and Frankie are having a baby and mean old Kid Kash is being a nuisance . _

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the wrestlers in this story . I do own my OCs and the story ._

Chapter 14 : Late Appointment

**Clinic - Cafeteria**

Chris was already in the cafeteria eating his lunch when Storm sat down beside him with his own lunch grumbling about something .

" What ' s gotten you all riled up ? " Chris asked looking at the Cowboy confused .

" Tara and Jessie Godderz , " Storm said dropping his head on the table in misery .

" Am I going to have do CPR ? " Chris joked .

" I am not letting you give me mouth - to - mouth , Chris . " James informed him lifting his head up to look at the Wildcat .

" Then what happened with Tara and Jessie Godderz ? " Harris asked .

" They wouldn ' t stop bickering in the exam room and I am not talking about just a little bickering . I am talking more along the lines of fighting like cats and dogs . " Storm said .

" So , that would be the reason it sounded like two people wanting to kill each other earlier . " Chris realized .

" Yeah , " James said eating his lunch now as the Cat ' s cell phone rang .

" Hello , hey babe , no I don ' t mind if Gail and Traci take the girls out shopping . " Harris said .

James looked at Chris and then continued to eat his lunch in silence .

" Uhm , how about you surprise me ? " Chris said .

Storm looked at Chris again curiously .

" So , he has been calling you and Gail trying to find Maria ? Yeah , Jessie I will tell you what ' s going on when I get home . Okay , love you too , bye . " Chris said hanging up the phone .

" Aw, I love you too . " James chuckled .

" I do love her , very much . " Harris said .

" So , Gail and Traci taking the girls out ? " Storm asked .

" Yeah , they want to get something for Little Andy . " Chris said making Storm smile .

" And who has been calling Jessie and Gail ? " James asked .

" Kash , trying to find Maria , but both of them told him to not bother them again . I think I may have another problem besides Aries around the locker room . " Harris shook his head .

" Yeah , but Aries is in Japan for the month and its not like he has been calling everybody trying to find Jessie or to harrass you man . He maybe a nuisance around the arena , but at least it stops at the arena . " Storm pointed out .

" Right , well I got one more appointment after lunch and then I am heading home what about you ? " Chris looked at James .

" I had a last minute call in this morning so I will be a little bit later going home today . " Storm said .

" Alright , I ' ll see you later then . " Harris said .

" Of course , hey , could you do me a favor after you get off ? " James asked .

" Sure , what do you need ? " Chris looked at the Cowboy .

" Would you go by my place and tell Jackie I will be running a little later getting home today ? " Storm asked .

" No problem , you and her still dealing with the situation with Derek ? " Harris asked him concerned .

" Yeah , I don ' t feel right about making her go back to her home right now with the issue still on her mind . " Storm said .

" I understand and I will check on her after I get off . " Chris reassured him .

" Thanks man , " James said .

" Don ' t mention it . " Chris said leaving the cafeteria .

**Exam Room**

Storm knocked on the door announcing himself to his last patient of the day , then walked in .

" Hello , Ms . Rayne . " James being polite , but knowing this was usually his most difficult patient to deal with .

" Hello , Dr. Storm . " Rayne said back .

" So , what are you in here for today ? " Storm asked .

" I have a tummy ache and a bit of pain in my butthole area . " Rayne said a little pouty .

" How long have you had it ? " James opened her file and sat on the stool next to the desk going over her chart .

" Couple of days after my boyfriend and I had sex . " Rayne said .

" You and your boyfriend are having anal sex ? " Storm asked her making sure he understood everything before he examined her .

" Yes , is it bad doctor ? " Rayne looked concerned .

" We will find out . " James reassured her .

**Storm ' s House **

After he had gotten off of work , Chris knocked on Storm ' s door to let Jackie know that the Cowboy would be home late . Jackie opened the door seeing that it was Chris who knocked .

" Hey Chris , what can I do for you ? " Jackie asked .

" I came by to let you know that Storm will be running a little late getting home from the clinic . " Harris said .

" Okay , thanks for letting me know . " Jackie said .

" No problem , so , how are you holding up ? " Chris asked .

" I ' m getting better with everything going on , mostly thanks to Storm . " Jackie smiled .

" Good to know the Cowboy is helping you out with this , but you know the family could take care of the problem if it becomes to much for you . " Chris looked at her seriously .

" Yeah , I know , James and Jessie both said the same thing , but I ' m okay . " Jackie said .

" Anything else I can do for you ? " Harris asked .

" No , well maybe you could tell me why Kash keeps calling look for Maria ? " Jackie looked at the Wildcat .

" Because he is being a nuisance to her , looks like Frankie and I are going to have to talk to him about this . " Chris shook his head .

" I didn ' t say or give him anything in case you are wondering . " Jackie told him .

" Thanks for that , I better go and check on Jessie . If you need anything before Storm gets home call us . " Harris said .

" I will , " Jackie said .

Chris left as Jackie went back in the house to wait on the Cowboy .

**Clinic - Exam Room**

" From the looks of urinalysis , you may have a slight infection . " Storm said he had asked Madison Rayne to take a urine test and take off just her pants and underwear so he could see what the problem was in her anus .

" Can it be cleared up ? " Rayne asked concerned .

" Yes , I will give you an antibiotic before you leave . " James said .

" Okay , so , now what ? " Rayne asked .

" I need you to get on the table with your head and shoulders down on the table and your butt up . " James said .

Rayne did as he asked while Storm washed his hands and put on medical gloves .

" Alright , I am going to just take a look before doing anything else . " Storm said spreading her butt cheeks to look at her anus . He did notice she was real red , like someone had been rubbing against her .

Rayne waited for the doctor to continue .

" I ' m going to stick my finger in you and examine the inside of your anus . " James said putting lube on his gloved finger and then sticking his finger inside of Madison .

" Ow , " Rayne said as she felt his finger enter her .

" Easy , " Storm said rubbing his finger around realizing she was having difficulties with a rectal exam .

Rayne groaned every time Storm would move his finger .

" Okay , " James said removing his finger from her anal cavity .

Madison sighed in relief as James removed the glove and discarded it in the biohazard ben . He then went through one of the drawers at the counter until he brought out a metal object .

" Alright , Madison , I am going to use an anal speculum to look inside of your anus to see what the problem maybe . " James said as he lubed up the device .

" Okay , " Rayne said .

James set the device in Rayne ' s butthole getting a small groan in discomfort from her .

" Relax , " Storm said opening the device and then used a flashlight to look inside of her seeing that it was just as red and inflamed on the inside of her as it was around her anus .

James thought about it for a moment and then realized what was going on with her and then thought about what was also going on with Jackie at his house .

" Ms. Rayne , have you and your boyfriend been using lube when you have anal intercourse ? " Storm asked .

" Uhm , no , he doesn ' t like to use it . Is that why I am in so much pain there ? " Rayne questioned the Cowboy .

" Yes , it looks like it , Madison if you don ' t start using lube it could be a bigger problem later and your boyfriend should take that under consideration if he really cares about you and your safety . " James said .

" I will talk it over with him later . " Madison said as Storm took the device out of her and set it aside for sterilizing after he was done with her .

" Who are you dating if you don ' t mind my asking ? " Storm asked thinking if some guy was preying on women to hurt them then he and Chris both needed to be on the lookout for someone abusing their patients .

Madison looked at him for a moment and then realized that he was trying to help her deal with a problem .

" Uhm , Derek Shultz , " Rayne said .

" How did you to meet ? " Storm realizing that this Derek Shultz was the same one who was with Jackie , but not showing it to Madison .

" Through Kid Kash , " Madison answered making Storm even more concerned , but still not showing it .

" Alright , you just need to be careful with what you do with him so you won ' t hurt yourself further . " Storm said .

" Of course , is there anything you can do for the pain now ? " Rayne asked .

" Yes , I can , " James said getting some cold lotion looking stuff to rub on the inside of Rayne .

" What is that ? " Madison asked .

" Its healing ointment that I can rub in you to make the pain go away . " Storm said also getting an applicator .

" What is causing the pain ? " Rayne questioned .

" You are a little red around your anus and in your rectum possibly from yours and your boyfriend ' s body parts rubbing together without lube . Its like getting a carpet burn on your knee or something . It should clear up in a couple of days as long as you don ' t try anything until it has time to heal . " James said opening the container and getting some of the lotion on the applicator .

" Will it hurt ? " Madison asked .

" No , it maybe a little cold and soothing , but not painful . " Storm said coming close to her .

" Okay , " Madison said .

Storm pushed the applicator with the lotion into Madison ' s rectum and rubbed it around making sure to apply it to every area including the ring of her anus . True to his word , Madison didn ' t feel any pain , it was actually quite enjoyable and soothing .

" Mmm , " Madison groaned .

" You okay ? " James asked .

" Yeah , sorry about that the lotion feels good . " Madison a little embarrassed by her groaning like that in front of the doctor .

" Don ' t worry about it , okay , you can sit up for now , but I need you to keep your pants and underwear off while I go and get the antibiotic for your infection dear . " Storm said throwing away the used applicator and putting the lotion back in the drawer .

" Yes doctor , " Madison said .

Storm stepped out and soon came back with some kind of injection full of antibiotics .

" Alright , Madison , this won ' t be as pleasant as the lotion , but it will help with the infection . " James said .

" Okay , " Rayne said a little nervous .

" I need you to stick your butt in the air again . " James said pulling a glove on .

" Are you sticking that in my butt ? " Rayne asked as she did what the doctor told her to do .

" Yes , I need a large muscle for it to go in . " Storm said .

" Oh boy , " Madison thought to herself .

Storm used a little alcohol solution to sterilize the injection sight , then picked up the needle with the solution .

" Alright , I would brace yourself , because this will hurt . " James said and then stuck her in the ass with the needle injecting the antibiotics in her .

" OUCH ! " Rayne screamed .

" Alright , its all over , you can put you clothes back on and go dear . " Storm said rubbing the area where the needle went in gently to calm her down .

" Thanks doc , " Rayne said .

" No problem , " James told her as she left .

Ms . Renea came by not long after Rayne left as the Cowboy was cleaning up the anal speculum and putting it back in its proper place .

" Dr . Storm , anything I can do before I head out for the evening ? " Ms . Renea asked .

" Yes , could you handle Ms. Rayne ' s file for me , the paperwork is done , it just needs to be put up . " Storm said handing her the file .

" Certainly doctor . " Ms . Renea said .

Storm went to his office after cleaning up the exam room and got his things together so he could go home . He didn ' t even realize that Renea his nurse was making copies of the report on Madison ' s visit with the Cowboy . She then put the file up where it goes and put the copies in her bag and walked out as James was leaving .

" Night doctor , " Renea said keeping him from getting suspicious .

" Night , " James not noticing anything was wrong .

Storm left in his car while Renea got into the car waiting on her .

" Did you get it ? "

Renea turned to look at Kid Kash who was driving the car .

" Of course I got it babe , they don ' t even know what ' s going on . " Renea handing him the papers on Madison Rayne .

" You did good work dear and AMW doesn ' t even know they are getting scammed here . They think I am after Maria , when all I am really after is Storm and Jackie for messing with Derek . " Kash told her .

" Then why are you messing with Maria ? " Renea asked curiously .

" I am messing with Storm and Jackie ' s friends just like they messed with mine . " Kash informed her .

" Alright then you can count me in to help you . " Renea promised .

" Good now lets go home . " Kash said pulling out of the clinic parking lot .


	15. Harris Sisters

_A/N: Kash and Derek are working together and Storm has a very bad nurse working for Kash and Shultz ._

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the wrestlers in this story . I do own my OCs and the story ._

Chapter 15 : Harris Sisters

**Harris Home **

Chris walked into his house not long after leaving the Cowboy ' s home next door . Jessie came out of the kitchen to see him .

" Hey baby , " Jessie said kissing him .

" Hey Jessie , the girls not home yet ? " Harris asked .

" No , but Gail called and said they were on their way . " Jessie hugging him tight .

" Okay , so , what ' s for supper ? " Chris asked .

" Texas Barbecue . " Jessie smiled at him .

" Honey , do you know how much I love you ? " Harris asked .

" How much ? " Jessie asked .

" Very , very much . " Chris kissed her .

" Mmmm , baby slow down . " Jessie told him .

" Maybe I can treat you well later . " Harris said as his cell phone rang .

" After you get your phone first . " Jessie smiled .

" Hello , what ' s up Storm ? Are you serious ? Yeah , that is big news . " Chris said with a serious look on his face . Jessie looked at him concerned and then went back to the kitchen to deal with supper while Wildcat talked to the Cowboy .

" Alright , come on over when you are ready , bye . " Harris hung up .

" What was that about ? " Jessie asked him from the kitchen .

" Kid Kash and Derek Shultz are friends . " Harris said making Jessie turn to look at him .

" Derek Shultz as in Jackie ' s ex ? " Jessie asked .

" Yeah , Storm said he was coming over after talking to Jackie to give us the details of what he knows about the situation . " Chris said .

" Okay , but Gail and Traci are bringing the girls home . " Jessie said .

" If these two are creeps then I would like to be able to tell Grace and Rosie to be careful with these two out there preying on women . " Harris said .

" I agree , but do you think Aries knows anything about this , he and Kash are partners and have been friends almost as long as you and James ? " Jessie looked at Chris for an answer .

" I don ' t know , but it would be very hard to ask Aries about it right now with him in Japan , so , we will have to wait until he gets back to talk to him . " Harris said as a knock came at the door .

Chris checked it seeing that it was Gail and Traci with the girls .

" Daddy , " Rosie and Grace both hugged Chris .

" Hey , my sweet girls , how are you ? " Chris asked as he let Gail and Traci in the house .

" We ' re good , " Grace said

" We got baby Andy a gift . " Rosie said .

" Then we will have to take it to him later little one . " Harris smiled .

" Yes sir , " Rosie hugged Chris again .

" Grace could you take Rosie upstairs while your mom and I have a talk with Gail and Traci ? " Chris looked at his oldest daughter .

" Yes sir , daddy , come on Rosie lets go play . " Grace as she went upstairs with Rosie behind her .

" Okay , Chris , what ' s up ? " Gail asked .

" Yeah , Cat you look concerned about something . " Traci looked at the Wildcat .

" James will be over with Jacqueline soon to talk everything over , but you two may want to be here to hear it as well . " Chris said .

" No problem , " Gail and Traci both said .

**Storm ' s House **

Derek Shultz snuck into Storm ' s house while Jackie was sitting in the living room watching TV , when she heard a creak come from the floor she thought it was James getting home from work .

" Hey , Storm , I got your message from the Cat that you would be home late . " Jackie said .

" I guess its a good thing I ' m not Storm then is it Jacqueline . " Derek said making her turn and look at him jumping up from the couch and backing away from him .

" What are you doing here Derek and how did you get into Storm ' s house ? " Jackie asked frightened of him .

" I came here to deal with you , you unfaithful bitch . You think you can just leave me when I gave you everything and run off with this stupid Cowboy . I don ' t think so I am to smart for that , I am even smart enough to know how to undo the latches in his upstairs bedroom and now you are going to pay for messing with me . " Derek said .

" When Storm gets home he will make sure you get what is coming to you . " Jackie dared to say as he came very close to her until Jackie ' s back was to the wall .

" How will he have time for me when he is to busy mourning over you ? " Derek asked slapping her to the ground .

" Ow , Derek , don ' t . " Jackie started to say , but got a kick in the gut instead .

" Don ' t what , don ' t punish you for upsetting me . " Derek said kicking her again .

Derek picked her up and went to punch her in the face when Storm grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him around to face the Cowboy making Derek drop Jackie on the floor .

" Don ' t you dare touch her again . How did you get in here Derek ? " James asked .

" I don ' t answer to you Storm . How do you like getting my leftovers ? " Derek pointed at Jackie .

" Don ' t talk about Jackie that way ? You messed with someone I care very deeply for and when she came to me after all of the crap you put her through you decide to break into my house to hurt her even more . I could have came and dealt with you sooner , but Jackie asked me not too . But , don ' t think I will back off this time after what you just did tonight . " Storm growled at him .

" Oh , I am so scared , not . " Derek said kneeing Storm in the gut making the Cowboy let go of him .

Derek then hightailed it out of Storm ' s house and away from the area . Storm stood up only a little shaken by the knee to his stomach , he looked at the door for a moment and then Jackie .

" Jackie , you okay ? " James kneeling down next to her .

" No , " Jackie said sitting up and hugging her knees to her chest .

" I am so sorry I didn ' t get here sooner . " James said looking at the bruise on her cheek .

" Its not your fault . " Jackie groaned in pain .

" Where does it hurt ? " Storm asked concerned by the groan .

" My stomach , he kicked me twice in my stomach . " Jackie said .

" Okay , I will check it out for you , but you have to answer a question for me . " James said .

" What is it ? " Jackie asked .

" How did you meet Derek ? " James asked .

" Through Dallas and Kid Kash . " Jackie said .

" Dallas ? As in Lance Hoyt ? " Storm asked .

" Yeah , but I don ' t think Hoyt was as close to him as Kash was . When I first met Derek I thought nothing of dating him , because of him being friends with Dallas . I mean I knew Kash was a little bit of a creep , but Hoyt was always honest so I didn ' t think Derek could be all that bad . Guess I was wrong about him . " Jackie looked down .

" Before now , has he hurt you in anyway ? " James asked .

" Physically no , but verbally all the time . " Jackie said .

" Was he ever rough with you ? " Storm asked .

" Huh ? " Jackie asked confused .

" When the two of you were alone , was he ever rough with you ? " Storm clarified the question .

" Only when he wanted my ass , he always insisted on not using lube , claimed he didn ' t like the feel of it and he didn ' t know how to be easy either . " Jackie said .

" Which could be the reason why its hard for you to handle people messing around with you back there . " James told her .

" How do you figure all of this ? " Jackie asked .

" My last patient today had the same thing going on with her , so , when I realized what was going on I thought it could be the same with you . " Storm explained .

" What does Derek have to do with your patient though ? " Jackie asked .

" She is dating Derek . " James said .

" Currently ? " Jackie asked .

" Yes , I asked her about it today during the appointment thinking Chris and I would need to watch out for our patients if some creep was going around being rough with women , so , I asked . " Storm said .

" Oh boy , " Jackie laid back in the Cowboy ' s arm holding her head .

" You okay ? " Storm asked concerned .

" Yeah , just trying to calm myself down with all of this . " Jackie answered .

" Do you think you would be okay with going over to Cat ' s house , because I need to talk this over with him and Jessie ? For some reason I feel like Kash maybe using Derek to help him get to Maria . " James looked at her .

" Yeah , it may do me some good talking with Jessie again . " Jackie said .

" I think Gail and Traci were over there too . " James said .

" Why ? " Jackie asked really concerned as she stood up .

" Gail and Traci took Chris ' s girls shopping today . " Storm said .

" Okay , well lets go . " Jackie said .

" I can check you out over there if you are really hurting . " James told her .

" Are you going to check out what you mentioned about your patient early ? " Jackie asked .

" Yeah , are you going be okay with me telling Chris about it ? " Storm asked .

" I will be James . " Jackie said .

With that Storm locked up his house and they left for Chris ' s place .

**Harris House **

" Hmm , Cowboy should of been here by now . " Chris said .

" Unless they had problems . " Gail said .

" Don ' t say that . " Jessie said sitting on the couch .

" Why not ? " Traci looked at the Snow Leopard curiously .

" Because the twins in my stomach are already jumpy as it is , I don ' t want them anymore riled up . " Jessie groaned as she put a hand on her stomach .

" You okay ? " Chris asked moving to sit next to her .

" Yeah , it just feels like I have a wrestling match going on in my stomach right about now . " Jessie said making Chris and the girls laugh .

" Whose winning ? " Gail asked .

" No clue , " Jessie said .

" Then whose losing ? " Traci asked .

" The ring . " Jessie said .

" The ring ? Why is the ring losing ? " Chris asked .

" Because the ring is me Wildcat . " Jessie answered laying her head on his shoulder .

" You two do know that the whole locker room has a bet going on right now don ' t you ? " Traci asked .

" A bet on what ? " Chris and Jessie both asked .

" On what gender the twins will be . " Gail answered .

" What ?! " Jessie said .

" Are you serious ? " Chris asked .

" Yep , " Traci and Gail both said .

" Who started it ? " Jessie and Chris both asked again .

" Chase , Petey , and Daniels . " Gail and Traci answered .

" Oh boy , ouch , hey quit kicking me . " Jessie said .

" You do realize you could have the future to AMW in your stomach ? " Gail asked her partner making Chris smile .

" Meaning that kick could be Storm ' s Last Call Superkick . " Jessie said .

" Yeah and Chris is now very happy at what Gail just said . " Traci said making Jessie and Gail look at Chris smiling .

" Babe , " Jessie said .

" What ? " Chris asked .

" You are smiling very big at the moment . " Jessie said .

" Future AMW in your stomach . " Chris smiled again as a knock came at the door .

Chris opened it to see Storm standing on his door step and then looked at Jackie with him who had a bruise on her face . All of a sudden his happiness earlier left him and he looked concerned at what he saw .

" What happened ? " Chris asked .

" Derek , broke into my upstairs window , I found him hitting and kicking her when I got home . " James said .

" You okay ? " Chris looked at Jackie concerned .

" Stomach hurts a little from him kicking it , but I will be okay . " Jackie said .

" Jackie why don ' t you go on inside while I talk to Chris for a minute sweetheart . " James said making Chris look at him .

" Go on in Jackie , " Chris said .

" Okay , " Jackie said walking in , both boys heard the concerns from all three girls . But , Chris closed the front door so they could talk .

" So , what do you need to talk to me about ? " Chris asked as they stepped away from the house .

" Derek and Kash maybe preying on women . " Storm said making Chris look at him concerned .

" How do you know that ? " Chris asked .

Storm told him everything including what he talked to his last patient about and the conversation with Jackie before they came over to the Harris House .

" I wasn ' t meaning to pry into my patients life , but I was concerned that if this guy was hurting our patients that we needed to be on the lookout for someone messing with them . " James said .

" James , I know and I am not upset with you . Do you think that the patient and Jackie could be going through the same thing at the hands of Derek ? " Chris asked thinking about the situation they both could be in with this guy hurting women .

" So far everything sounds the same , but I have asked her about the stomach ache and I haven ' t exactly checked her to see if she is inflamed like the patient today . " James said .

" Okay , do you want to use the home office here ? " Harris asked .

" Only if you don ' t mind and she is okay with , but do you have the necessary equipment to check her here ? " James asked .

" Yes , I do and I don ' t mind you using my office . " Chris asnwered .

" Okay , " James said as Jessie stuck her head out the door .

" Chris , is James and Jackie staying for dinner ? " Jessie asked waving at the Cowboy .

" What do you say Storm ? " Chris asked .

" Uhm , is Jackie okay with it ? " James asked Jessie .

Jessie looked in the door at Jackie who gave her a thumbs up , because she was talking with Gail about locker room business .

" Yeah , she ' s okay with it . " Jessie said .

" Then its a yes for both of us . " Storm agreed .

" So , do you want to go ahead and eat now and do the other afterwards ? " Chris looked at Storm think about the best way to deal with everything .

" That would work . " James answered .

" Jessie , go ahead and tell Grace and Rosie to get ready for dinner babe . " Chris looked at his wife .

" Sure , " Jessie said going back in the house .

" Are you going to tell them about this as well ? " Storm asked .

" I want them both to know that someone is out there hurting women and to also tell one of us if they see or hear anything suspicious going on . " Harris answered .

" No problem , " James said as they both went in the house .

Once inside the house James got tackled by Grace and Rosie .

" Uncle James , " The girls both said .

" Hey , little ones how are you ? " James hugged them .

" Good , " Rosie and Grace both said .

" Alright , dinner ' s ready if you guys are hungry . " Jessie said .

At first they ate in silence until Chris and James thought it was a good idea to bring up the situation and told Chris ' s daughters what they had already talked about .

" Both of you need to let us know if anything suspicious happens around the house or when you girls go out somewhere . " Chris looked at his little ones seriously not wanting anything bad happening to either of them .

" Yes sir , " Grace and Rosie both said .

" You okay Jackie ? " Gail asked .

" Yeah , I ' m fine Gail . " Jackie reassured her .

Chris looked at James who seemed to be more worried about this than Jackie . But , Chris knew that Jackie was very close to James and he didn ' t want anything happening to her or anyone else he cared about .

" Are we going to need to be on our toes in the locker room as well ? " Traci asked .

" Yeah , we don ' t need any of the Knockouts getting hurt . " James answered thinking it over .

" Not that they ' re many Knockouts around right now . " Jessie said .

" Huh ? " Gail , Traci , and Jackie asked .

" Most of the Knockouts are out of commission right now . " Jessie pointed out .

" Explain that one . " James said .

" I ' m out , Maria ' s out , Jackie ' s out , Tessmarcher is gone with Robbie E to do the Amazing Race , ODB just left to do her restaurant on wheels tour , and Tara now gone as well . So , that leaves Gail and Traci out of the family and Velvet , Terryn , Angelina , and Kong as the only other Knockouts in the locker room . " Jessie said .

" She has point , we are down in numbers in the Knockouts Division . " Gail just realized .

" But , we can handle it until you girls get back . " Traci reassured her .

" Yeah , we can trust Gail and Traci to deal with any issues until then . " Jackie agreed looking at Jessie .

" I know , I just thought I should point it out . " Jessie said .

" Hey , we ' re future Knockouts . " Grace said .

" Yes , nobody messes with the Harris Sisters . " Rosie agreed with Grace making the adults laugh .

" Harris Sisters , " Gail chuckled .

" They do take after Chris and Jessie , so , what do you expect ? " James asked .

" Good point , " Jackie and Traci both said making Chris and Jessie look at the four of them .

" Hey , be nice . " Chris and Jessie both said .

" We are , " James , Gail , Jackie , and Traci said at the same time .

" Okay , so , what now ? " Jessie asked .

" We need to go home and get ready for Impact tomorrow . " Gail said looking at Traci .

" Agreed , we ' ll see you guys later . " Traci said .

" Thanks for taking the little ones out . " Jessie said .

" No problem , we are more than happy to take the Harris Sisters out when ever . " Gail said hugging Grace and Rosie .

" Oh yeah , " Traci agreed also hugging the two .

" Yay , " Grace and Rosie cheered .

" Alright , lets go Traci , " Gail said and they both left .

Jessie got up and started cleaning up the kitchen as James looked at Chris who knew what he was thinking .

" You want to go ahead ? " Chris asked .

" Yeah , Jackie , could you go in Chris ' s office darlin ? " James asked .

" Uhm , sure , you want to go ahead and deal with what we talked about here ? " Jackie asked .

" Yeah , I need a second opinion on the situation . " Storm answered her .

Jackie got up and walked into Chris ' s home office .

" Do we need to go upstairs ? " Grace looked at her dad .

" Yeah , baby . " Chris said .

" Rosie , " Grace said .

" Coming , " Rosie followed Grace upstairs .

" Is everything you need in the office Chris ? " James asked standing up .

" Yes , it should be unless someone has been messing with them . " Chris looked at Jessie as she finished cleaning up the kitchen .

" I have not touched anything since finding out I was pregnant again . " Jessie defended herself .

" Then yes everything should be in there . " Chris looked at Storm .

" Okay , " James said walking into Chris ' s office .

" Are you okay with me helping James and Jackie ? " Chris asked Jessie standing up and hugging her close to him .

" Chris , you know I am okay with you helping anyone you feel the need to baby . " Jessie said .

" Alright , dear , let me go and help Storm and Jackie . " Harris said walking into his home office .


	16. Pain Relief

_A/N: Derek is a really bad guy , good thing the Cowboy showed up at the right moment ._

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the wrestlers in this story . I do own my OCs and the story ._

Chapter 16 : Pain Relief

**Harris House - Home Office **

James was already checking where Derek slapped Jackie in the face when Chris walked in the office . Storm was checking the bruise to make sure it wasn ' t swelling to the point where she couldn ' t see , but also checking to make sure the bones in her cheek wasn ' t broke and no harm came to her eyes .

" Anything wrong ? " Chris asked .

" No , its just bruised . " James turning off the flashlight he was using .

" Do you feel any pain at all on your cheek , Jackie ? " Chris asked .

" It stings a little , but it doesn ' t hurt like it did earlier when he slapped me . " Jackie said .

" I should tell Bobby to break his hand the next time he runs into him , but you are probably going to tell me not to right Jackie . " James said .

" I don ' t care at this point . " Jackie looked down .

" Hey , I didn ' t mean to upset you . " James said touch her shoulders .

" You didn ' t James , he did . " Jackie smiled at him .

" Okay , why don ' t you lay on your back so I can check your stomach sweetheart . " James said as Chris let the table he used to do Jessie and Maria ' s exams on out for her to lay on .

" This should be more comfortable than the ones at the clinic . " Harris said .

" Thanks Chris , its more comfortable than the metal one in Storm ' s office too . " Jackie said laying on her back on the table .

" That ' s because I haven ' t upgraded yet . " Storm said getting a snicker from both of them .

" Alright , what do I need to do now ? " Jackie asked .

" Lift the front of your shirt up so I can see your stomach . Where do you keep your medical gloves Chris ? " James said as Harris went in the cabinet draw to the left of the table and got out the gloves handing the box to Storm who got two of them out and laid the box on the table .

As Storm pulled the gloves onto his hands , Jackie pulled the front of her shirt up to allow James to examine where Derek kicked her .

" If this hurts to much at all , let me know . " Storm told her .

" Okay , " Jackie said .

Chris turned the overhead light on so James could see what he was doing .

" Thanks for that . " Storm said .

" No problem , " Chris said as James began to inspect Jackie ' s stomach .

Storm saw the area where Jackie was kicked and there was definitely a bruise . James first just looked at the wound seeing if it was safe to touch and then just brushed a finger over it getting a flinch from Jackie .

" That hurt didn ' t it ? " James asked her .

" When you rubbed your finger over it , it did . " Jackie looked at him .

" Do you want me to continue ? " James asked .

" Yeah , go ahead . " Jackie answered .

Chris was being silent , so , James could help Jackie deal with what Derek put her through , but inside he was very upset . Jackie was family and seeing her put through this at the hands of that jerk made him angry . He also knew that James was in anger at this point too , but was also keeping his cool so he could help her .

James examined the area with his hand a little more thorough this time making sure to check the ribs for any fractures and the wound for any internal bleeding she could have from the kick .

" Ow , " Jackie said .

" You okay ? " James asked as Chris put a relaxed hand on her shoulder to give her comfort .

" Yeah , it just hurts a little . " Jackie said .

" Does it hurt more towards your ribs or more towards the skin ? " Storm asked .

" Just the skin area . " Jackie answered .

" Hmm , looks like you have a blood blister . " James said .

" A what ? " Jackie asked .

" Its where blood gets trapped in between two layers of skin , usually an injury pinches the skin , but doesn ' t cause an exit wound so it leaves the blood in between the skin instead of making it bleed either out or in . " Chris said .

" So , how do you get rid of it ? " Jackie asked .

" Draining it , " James looked at Chris who pulled on two medical gloves and went back in his cabinet getting out rubbing alcohol to sterilize the wound and sterile needles .

" Do you want to numb the area too or no ? " Harris asked .

" Hang on what are you having to do to me ? " Jackie looked at Harris first and then Storm .

" I need to pierce the skin to let the blood run out and heal they way its suppose too . " James explained to her .

" Will it hurt ? " Jackie asked .

" If I numb the area it shouldn ' t hurt . " Storm asked .

" Then do it , " Jackie said .

" Go ahead and get out whatever you have to numb the area Chris . " James looked at the Wildcat .

" Of course , " Chris got out the numbing solution as well sitting it on the table with the rest of the tools .

" How much will it need to be pierced ? " Jackie asked .

" Only a little prick to allow the blood to come out . " Storm said opening the numbing solution and getting some out on one of the cotton wipes .

James turned to her after closing the solution and began rubbing the area of the bruise with it . He then followed up with the alcohol to sterilize the area .

" Okay , I will give you a minute for the area to become numb before going any further . " Storm said as he turned and pulled a sterile needle out .

" Are you going to need something to catch the blood in ? " Chris asked .

" Yeah , do you have anything ? " Storm looked at him .

Chris went to the cabinet again and got out a disposable dish to catch the blood in and handed it to Storm who laid it close to him so he could reach for it easily once he had pierced Jackie ' s skin .

" Alright , I am not going to stick the needle in just yet , but I am going to touch the wound with it to make sure you are numb . " James said .

" Okay , " Jackie answered

Storm rubbed the needle over the bruise on Jackie .

" Do you feel anything ? " James asked .

" No , " Jackie answered .

" Now I will stick the needle it . " James said sticking the needle into the wound gently piercing it and then pulling it out as he reach for the dish letting the blood run into the bowl .

" Here , I will take the needle . " Chris said as James handed it to him . He made sure to write biohazard on the disposable bag and then drop the needle and used cotton swabs in the bag .

" Now what ? " Jackie asked .

" Now I milk the wound until the blood ' s out of it . " James said tending to the wound until it stopped bleeding .

" Will you need to do anything else tonight after this or do you still want to check the other ? " Jackie asked .

" We do need to check to see about the other , but only if you are willing to tonight Jackie . " Storm said .

" Go ahead and do it tonight . " Jackie looked at him .

" Okay , Chris what do you want to do with this ? " James asked sitting the disposable bowl aside .

" I will empty the majority of it and then put it in with the biohazard . " Chris said taking the bowl to the sink in his office bathroom .

James then cleaned Jackie ' s wound getting any leftover blood off with another cotton swab and then put them and his used gloves in the biohazard bag .

" Jackie , when you and Derek messed around did you have any stomach aches or problems afterwards ? " Storm asked as Chris came back from the bathroom throwing away the bowl and his used gloves .

" Now that you mention it , there was a few times that I did have a stomach ache after we messed around , but it went away in a day or two so I always thought it was just me being sore after we played around . " Jackie said .

" Any problems going to the bathroom or anything like that ? " James asked .

" Yeah , the last time we played around I had some problems . " Jackie said .

" Did you mention anything to anyone ? " Chris asked .

" I mentioned it to my old doctor , but he said it was just a stomach bug . " Jackie looked at the Wildcat .

" Jackie , stay like that for a minute , sweetie . Chris , have you cleaned your hands yet ? " Storm looked at him .

" Yeah , why ? " Chris asked .

" Would you check to see if Jackie ' s stomach is tight while I go and clean my own hands ? " Storm asked .

" No problem . " Chris said as Storm went to the bathroom .

Chris pulled on another pair of medical gloves and went to Jackie .

" I need you to let me know if you feel any pain at all when I press down on your stomach . " Harris said .

" Okay , " Jackie agreed .

Chris gently started pressing down on Jackie ' s stomach in different places , when he pressed down below her naval area she started groaning .

" Chris , it hurts . " Jackie said as Storm came back .

" On scale of 1 to 10 how bad ? " James asked .

" About a nine . " Jackie said making Storm look at Chris .

" Jackie , I ' m going to press down right at your pants line and I want you to tell me on a scale of 1 to 10 how bad it hurts , sweetie . " Chris said .

" Sure , " Jackie said .

Chris pressed down gently on her stomach right at her pants line and she really start moaning in pain .

" 10 " Jackie said starting to sweat .

Chris removed his hands from her stomach rubbing her arm gently .

" Its okay , her stomach around her intestines is very tight Storm . " Chris looked at the Cowboy .

" Jackie does it feel like it stopped up or does your actual intestines hurt dear ? " James asked .

" Stopped up , can you fix it ? " Jackie looked at the two .

" We ' ll try , but its not going to be pleasant and there isn ' t a way to make this any easier . " Chris answered .

" I ' ll go through with anything to make it stop hurting . " Jackie said .

" Okay , Jackie , we are going to need you to remove the lower part of your clothing unless you think she needs to take all of it off ? " James looked at Chris .

" Lower should work . " Chris said .

Jackie did as she was asked as Storm pulled on more gloves .

" When you are through get on the table on your hands and knees . " James said .

Jackie did as the Cowboy said .

" Now drop your shoulders and head on the table , but keep your butt up . " Storm said .

" Okay , " Jackie said with her butt now in the air and her head and shoulders down on the table .

" You okay like that ? " Chris asked .

" Yeah , I ' m good , thanks for asking Cat . " Jackie said .

" Don ' t mention it . " Chris said .

" Chris , do you have any suppositories here and an enema ? " James asked .

" Yeah , you want me to fix the enema while you give her the suppository or do you want me to wait ? " Chris asked going to the medicine cabinet this time and getting the suppository out and then getting the enema from the other cabinet .

" Wait until about the five minute mark after I give her the suppository and then make the enema . " Storm said .

" Alright , " Chris answered .

" What are these for ? " Jackie asked them .

" To clean you out and give you some relief , the suppository in ten minutes will make you go to the bathroom and then the enema will be used to clean you out and wash out whatever is left in you . " Storm explained .

" Okay , " Jackie said .

James lubed his gloved finger first .

" Alright , I am going to stick my finger in just a little to make it easier for the suppository to go in . " Storm said .

Jackie nodded her head .

Storm took his finger and pushed it gently up to the first knuckle which made Jackie moan in discomfort .

" Easy Jackie , " Chris said using one hand to rub her back .

" Okay , I ' m sticking the suppository in dear . " James said .

Jackie nodded again , neither one of the boys saw the tears in her eyes because of her being face down on the table .

The Cowboy stuck the suppository into Jackie ' s anus and pushed it into her rectum with his finger getting another groan of pain from her .

" I know this is painful for you , but you need to hang on sweetie . " Chris said trying to keep her calm .

" Alright , you can lay all the way down on your stomach if you want to . " James said .

Jackie laid down on her stomach , but didn ' t say anything .

" You okay ? " Chris asked a little concerned by the silence .

Storm looked at both of them , but mostly Jackie also concerned .

" No , " Jackie said that ' s when they both knew she had been crying .

" I didn ' t hurt you did I ? " James asked crouching down to look at her face .

" It hurt going in , but that ' s not it . " Jackie said .

" Then what is it ? " Chris asked .

" Just the whole situation and now finding out what he did to me and how long this has been going on . I should have realized something was wrong and I shouldn ' t have allowed him to keep hurting me . " Jackie said tears rolling down her face again .

" Jacqueline , " James said .

" What ? " Jackie asked realizing that James was using her full name .

" What he did to you is not your fault , he used you and manipulated you into trusting him . You had no way of knowing what he was planning , so , don ' t blame yourself for his doing . " Storm said , Jackie looked at him and nodded .

Chris looked at the clock and saw it was five minutes since Jackie took the suppository .

" Storm do you want the first enema soapy or what ? " Chris asked .

" Yes and make sure its a warm enema , but don ' t make it to hot since we haven ' t figure out if she is inflamed inside of her or not . " James said .

" Okay , " Chris said taking the enema to the bathroom when he came back it was full of warm water and soap mixed .

" Can you get back on your knees for me ? " James asked .

Jackie did as she was asked .

" Alright , this will be a little difficult , but I need you to bare with me . " Storm told her .

" Okay , " Jackie answered .

James took the nozzle of the enema and lubed the part that would be stuck in Jackie to keep it from causing her too much pain .

" Now I ' m sticking the nozzle in . " James said sticking the nozzle of the enema into Jackie until it was in far enough and then started the flow of soapy water into her .

Chris pushed one of the hangers over to Storm who put the enema at a decent elevation to keep it flowing into Jackie , but not allowing it to flow too fast .

" Storm , my stomach is starting to cramp . " Jackie said .

" Easy , sweetheart its suppose to do that , the suppository and soapy enema is turning a lose whatever is blocking your intestines . " James said .

Chris started rubbing her stomach gently massaging it to make the cramps less of a problem .

" Does that feel better ? " Chris asked .

" Yeah , it does . " Jackie said .

" Alright , I need you to hold the water in you for a little while . " James said once all of the water was in her . He took the nozzle out of her and laid it to the side .

" Okay , " Jackie agreed holding the water .

" Chris , I want just plain warm water in the next one . " James said .

" I ' ll go and fix it . " Chris said .

After Cat came back with the second enema James let Jackie go to the bathroom to empty what she was hold in her . He gave her two more plan water enemas after and then part of a another one to wash out the rest of the soap from the first enema .

" Alright , let Chris check your stomach again while I go and clean up again . " James said Chris had cleaned his own hands after fixing the last enema .

" Sure , " Jackie said laying on her back again as Storm went to the bathroom .

" All we have to do now is examine the inside of you to check to see if you ' re inflamed and treat it then you are through Jackie . " Chris said putting another set of gloves on his hands .

" Will it hurt ? " Jackie asked Chris .

" If you ' re inflamed and with as much pain you are already in examining it will most likely hurt , but treating it won ' t . " Chris said .

" Okay , " Jackie said a little worried .

" Me telling you all of this isn ' t upsetting you is it ? " Chris asked concerned .

" Chris , I am going to tell you like I use to tell James and Bobby , don ' t hold out on me . " Jackie said .

" No problem , now lets check your stomach again . I am going press down again and just like before tell me on a scale of 1 to 10 if it hurts . " Chris said .

Jackie nodded her head as Chris started pressing down on her stomach .

" Anything ? " James asked as he came back in the room .

" No , not yet . " Jackie said as Chris pressed down below her naval again .

" Any pain ? " Chris asked .

" None , " Jackie said , Harris moved to her pants line again .

" Anything now ? " Chris asked .

" No , " Jackie said .

" Looks like the suppository and enema took care of the stomach problem . " Chris looked at James as he backed away from Jackie .

" Good , now for the last issue . Jackie I need you back with your butt in the air and your head and shoulders down on the table . " James said pulling on gloves again .

Jackie got back in position as Chris got out the anal speculum from his tools and made sure to get the lotion to use inside of her in case she was inflammed and an applicator as well .

" First , I am going to examine you manually which maybe a bit of a challenge . " James lubed his entire hand this time .

" You ' re going fully in ? " Chris asked .

" Yeah , this time I may need to after she was stopped up . " Storm said .

" I hear you , " Chris said .

" Just keep her calm . " James said .

" No problem , " Chris said .

" Okay , Miss Jackie , you need to be very still for me so I won ' t hurt you . " James said .

" Yes , James . " Jackie said .

" I ' m going to stick my finger in you first . " James said sticking his index finger into her first examining the area and making sure to stretch it enough for another .

Jackie groaned in discomfort , but didn ' t make any movements .

" You ' re doing good . " Chris said rubbing her back .

" Second finger going in . " James said pushing his middle finger in , this time she groaned a little louder .

Chris continued to rub her back as James pushed a third finger in and he continued like that until he finally got to his thumb .

" Okay , I am putting my thumb in and then I ' m going to push my whole hand into you gently , so , I need you to be absolutely still darlin . " James said .

" Yeah , Storm , " Jackie said groaning as he pushed his thumb in . She yelped when his hand went into her .

" Its okay , Jackie . " Chris said to her .

" Sorry for that , " James added .

" You ' re fine James . " Jackie said .

James explored her a little feeling for anything abnormal or caught making sure nothing would harm her later . Not finding anything with the manual exam of her rectum , he gently started pulling his hand out and then his fingers one at a time until he was out of her pulling his glove off turning it inside out as he finished .

" Manual exam didn ' t find anything , but Chris I am going to need you to put in the speculum for the last part while I clean my hands again . " James said going to bathroom .

" Alright , Miss Jackie , I need to set the anal speculum in you which is similar to the vaginal speculum except its made for your butt instead of your personal area . " Chris explained to her knowing this was her first rectum exam .

" Okay , " Jackie said .

Chris lubed the anal speculum to make it easier to insert .

" I need you to take a deep breath and relax while I insert the speculum in you . " Chris said .

Jackie took a deep breath like Chris asked her to and then felt Chris insert the device into her anal cavity , she groaned in discomfort .

" Easy , you are doing real good . " Harris said as he opened the device once it was inside of Jackie .

Storm came back from the bathroom at that moment and pulled on one more pair of gloves .

" You want to do the rest or do you want me to go ahead ? " Chris asked .

" Go ahead , " James said .

" Okay , " Harris said picking up the flashlight on the side table and shining it into Jackie .

Chris looked for signs of inflamed tissues or damage inside of her . He didn ' t see any kind of tears , but she was very inflamed and he also saw scratches inside of her .

" Did he use anything scratchy inside of you ? " Chris asked .

" His fingernails were a bit scratchy , but I don ' t remember anything else . " Jackie answered .

" Could fingernails scratch the inside of her ? " James looking inside of her where Chris was still shining the light .

" It is possible depending on how long his fingernails are or how they are cut . Outside of the scratches , it does appear to be very red and inflamed , but I don ' t see any tears or any other signs of damage . So , you are actually getting off easy Jackie . " Harris said .

" Is there anything you can do to make it heal ? " Jackie asked .

" Yeah , I got some ointment here that should both sooth the pain and heal the damage done . Just don ' t try anything until after its had time to heal . " Chris hinted to her .

" No problem Cat . " Jackie said not pressing the issue .

" Okay , I am taking the speculum out dear . " Harris said closing the speculum and taking it out of Jackie .

" Here I will take it and clean up if you want to go ahead and rub the stuff in her so she can go ahead and put the rest of her clothes back on . " James said taking the device from Chris .

James left for the bathroom as Chris picked up the ointment tube , opened it , and got some out on the applicator .

" Okay , this will not hurt , but it maybe cold . " Chris told her .

Jackie nodded her head as Chris stuck the applicator with the cream into her bottom and began rubbing the cream on the inside of her rectum where it was inflamed and scratched .

" You said this was cold , not that it would feel good . " Jackie said to Harris .

" Sorry , I should have informed you of that . " Chris chuckled .

" Mmhm , " Jackie answered .

Chris rubbed the stuff around the ring of anus and then pulled the applicator out of her discarding it in the biohazard ben with his gloves .

" You can put your clothes back on now . " Harris said .

" Thank you , " Jackie said putting the low part of her clothes back on grateful to be back in them .

James came back with the speculum as Chris cleaned up the other tools putting them back where they go and removing the biohazard bag taking it to the stuff to burn later for safety reasons . He came back into see if anything else needed to be done .

" Thank you , both of you for doing this . " Jackie said grateful .

" Don ' t worry about it darlin , you know we would help you any time you need it Miss Jackie . " Storm said hugging her for comfort .

" I agree with James , you are family and we look out for each other in this family . " Chris told her .

" So , I have brothers watching out for me then ? " Jackie asked .

" Always , " AMW said .

" Feels good , " Jackie smiled at both of them


	17. Boys

_A/N: The AMW boys are good to Jackie . _

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the wrestlers in this story . I do own my OCs and the story ._

Chapter 17 : Boys

**Tuesday Morning - Clinic**

It had been a couple of days since Derek Shultz had broken into the Cowboy ' s home and attacked Jackie . The first night after Storm and Jackie both stayed with Chris and Jessie until James could change the locks on his doors and windows . Do to not wanting to be alone in the Cowboy ' s home after the break in Jackie stayed with Jessie during the day and then in the evening she went back to Storm ' s place . The following Tuesday morning Jessie had to go to the clinic to have an ultrasound done to find out the gender of the twins , so , Jackie was keeping Grace and Rosie at Chris and Jessie ' s home . Jessie road in with Chris who was bringing her back home after lunch .

" You ready to find out what the twins are ? " Chris asked her .

" Yes I am , that way you can get started on their room . " Jessie said .

" Right , " Chris chuckled she had been on him all morning about getting the room done , but since they didn ' t know the gender of the twins it meant the ideas for the room were a bit delayed at the moment .

Both of them walked into the clinic to see Storm talking to Renea about something they couldn ' t hear . She then walked away when Storm turned to see them smiling .

" Hmm , so , todays the day huh ? " James asked .

" Yep , time to find out what the babies will be . " Jessie said rubbing her belly .

" So , what was that about with Renea ? " Chris asked concerned .

" Oh , I asked her to make sure Jackie ' s file was sent to my office when it arrived from her old doctor . " James said .

" Okay , " Chris said .

" So , you excited ? " James looked at Jessie .

" Yes , and I am even more excited about finally having Chris get the room done for the twins . " Jessie said .

" Uh huh , Jessie you do know that the Cat ' s very good at postponing things don ' t you ? " James asked .

" I do not postpone things , I was just waiting to find out what color I should paint the room . " Chris defended himself .

" Yeah , " James shook his head .

" Alright , come on Jessie we need to go ahead and get the exam and ultrasound done babe . " Chris said leading her to an empty exam room .

" Later Storm , " Jessie said as she followed Chris .

" Good luck , " James said and then walked off to his office .

**Exam Room **

Jessie was now out of her clothes on the exam table , being exposed like this for Chris to exam her was never a big deal to either of them . Jessie was happy to have the man she loved the most , but also trusted with everything she had taking care of her and making sure she was healthy . She was also glad it was him instead of a stranger checking to see if the twins were okay as well .

Chris had already taken her height , weight , and temperature , he had also taken her blood pressure and checked her pulse making sure she was watching her stress level carefully .

" Your stress level seems to be down at the moment even though things seem to be out of hand right now with the family . " Chris said .

" Maybe I am actually getting a handle on controlling my anxiety problems now . " Jessie smiled at him .

" Could be , now lets get your breast exam done baby . " Chris said pulling on sterile gloves .

" Of course doctor . " Jessie said making both of them chuckle .

" Alright raise your right arm above your head and try not to get to excited about this dear . " Chris said .

Jessie laughed as she raised her arm like Chris asked her to , he started checking the area of her breast first with just his eyes and then started using his hand to feel the area for any problems . She closed her eyes as she felt his hand massage the round globe getting closer to her nipple as he went .

" Alright , I ' m going to check your nipples for signs of milk starting to come out and tenderness , so , let me know if this hurts at all . " Chris said .

" Okay , " Jessie said

Chris took her right nipple between his thumb and forefinger squeezing it , he did notice a little bit of white coming out but not much .

" The twins may come earlier than we thought with you already producing milk . " Harris realized .

" Would that be a bad thing ? " Jessie asked .

" I ' ll answer that question after the ultrasound babe . " Chris said .

" Sure . " Jessie agreed .

" You can put your right arm down and raise your left now . " Wildcat said and she did so .

He walked around to the other side of the table and check her left breast just the same as he did the right , when he checked her nipple a little bit of milk was coming out of it as well . Then he allowed her to put her left arm down .

" Its not excessive amounts coming out , but you are milking baby . " Chris said getting a paper towel , wetting it , and then washing both breasts off .

" Now what ? " Jessie asked as he discarded the paper towel .

" Now I check your heart and stomach . " Chris said putting the earbuds of the stethoscope in his ears .

After warming up the part that would be used to listen to her heart with his hands , he pressed it first to her chest listening for anything wrong with her heartbeat . Finding nothing wrong with her heart he moved the stethoscope down to Jessie ' s belly listening carefully for the twins heartbeat starting on the right with one of the babies and then moving to the left listening to the other .

" Okay , I need you to sit up , so , I can listen to your lungs from your back dear . " Chris said .

She did as he asked and he put the stethoscope on her back listening to her lungs . Chris would ask Jessie to take a deep breath in and out as he moved the listening device to different places on her back .

" Okay , now I am going to check your spine , so , I am going to need you to stand up for me and face the table . " Chris said .

She stood up and faced the table like Chris asked , he started at the top of her neck running his hand down to her tailbone checking her spine for problems due to the pregnancy . He had her bend over as low as she could when he would go down her spine and then back up as he went back up .

" Okay baby , I need you to lay back down on the table on your back , so , we can get the pelvic exam done . " Chris said helping her get back on the table .

She laid down once she was on the table as Chris positioned the stirrups to where she could put her feet in them . He then had Jessie lay her legs to the side , so , he could have access to her area .

" Now just relax Jessie . " Chris said .

" Right , " Jessie said .

Chris then did her pelvic exam checking her outer area and then inside of her using the speculum . He did a Pap Smear and a manual exam of her insides checking to make sure she would be ready to give birth in a couple of months . Chris finally cleaned her off and allowed her to get her clothes back on .

" Everything looks good from your exam , now let me clean up the exam room and then we can do the ultrasound . " Chris said cleaning the room .

" Okay , " Jessie said sitting in one of the plastic chairs to wait on Chris .

As soon as Chris had the room cleaned both of them went over to the ultrasound room , Chris and Jessie were very excited at this point to find out what the twins will be .

" Jessie , I need you to sit back in the chair next to the ultrasound machine and lift your shirt away from your belly and undo your pants babe . " Chris told her as he got the gel and a towel out to do the exam .

Jessie had her shirt up and pants unbuttoned by the time he turned around . He came over to her putting the towel between her skin and underwear to keep the gel from running down into her clothes . Then Chris put the gel on her belly making sure it was where both babies were at in Jessie ' s stomach .

" Chris , that is cold . " Jessie shivered .

" Whoops , " Chris teased .

" You are such a tease baby . " Jessie laughed .

" Uh huh , now just relax as we find out what these two are going to be . " Chris said as he turned on the ultrasound machine .

" I will , " Jessie said as he started doing the ultrasound on her .

Chris placed the device on the right side of Jessie ' s stomach where the first baby was at .

" Okay , the first one has a good heartbeat and looks to be in very good health . " Chris smiled at the picture of the first child , his and Jessie ' s child .

" But , what gender is it ? " Jessie asked .

Chris moved the device down so they could see and they both smiled .

" Wow , " Jessie smiled looking at Chris .

" Looks like we have one boy and now to check the other . " Chris said trying to keep happy tears back .

Wildcat now moved the device to the left side of Jessie ' s stomach where the second baby was at .

" The second baby also has a good heartbeat and looks to also be in very good health dear . " Chris said moving the device down to check to see what the gender of the second baby would be .

Jessie and Chris smiled even bigger when they saw that the second baby was also a baby boy .

" We are getting two boys this time , Wildcat . " Jessie smiled with happy tears rolling down her cheek .

" Our sons , " Chris said .

" I want pictures . " Jessie said .

" I will definitely get those for you . " Chris agreed as he made sure to print out the pictures and then cut off the machine .

He gave Jessie the towel he had used to cover her up , so , she could now clean the gel off of her belly as he cleaned up the machine .

" Do you want to go and tell the Cowboy ? " Chris asked .

" If you want to , we can . " Jessie said as she buttoned her pants back and lowered her shirt .

Then they left the ultrasound room together and stopped by the main desk .

" You can go ahead to Storm ' s office while I make sure your file gets put up baby . " Chris said .

" Okay , " Jessie walked to the Cowboy ' s office .

**Storm ' s Office **

James was going over Jackie ' s medical file when a knock came at the door , so , he put away the file in his private cabinet for later .

" Come in , " Storm said .

Jessie opened the door and walked in the office .

" I ' m not bothering you am I ? " Jessie asked .

" No darlin , come on in , " James said .

Jessie walked to one of Storm ' s comfortable chairs and sat in it glad to be off of her feet .

" You okay ? " Storm asked .

" Yeah , just the feet hurting from supporting three people . " Jessie said .

" I take it the exam and ultrasound is through ? " James asked her .

" Yes , it is . " Jessie smiled very big .

" Hmm , are you going to tell me what they are today or later ? " Storm asked .

" I ' m waiting for Chris to get in here before telling you Cowboy . " Jessie said .

Chris walked in at that moment and handed Jessie the pictures of the twins .

" So , what are you two having ? " James asked .

" Should I do it or do you want to baby ? " Jessie looked at Chris .

" Go ahead and tell him . " Chris answered .

" We ' re having twin boys . " Jessie said .

" Wow , yeah , Jessie you are going to have two mini - Wildcats running around along with the big one right beside you . " Storm chuckled .

" I am aware of that . " Jessie said .

" Meaning they will be as charming as I am . " Chris smiled .

" Uh huh , so , what are you naming the boys or do you know yet ? " James asked .

" Yeah , we know . " Chris and Jessie said .

" And ? " Storm pressed on .

" Christopher Eric Harris Jr. for the first . " Jessie said making Chris and James both smile at the name .

" Chris Jr . " James laughed .

" And the second will be named Robert James Harris . " Chris said the second boy ' s name which made James both smile and start tearing up .

" You are giving the second boy my name as his middle name ? " James asked .

" Of course , you are my brother and Bobby is my best friend , so , why not name him after the two guys I trust the most to have my back . " Chris said .

" I agree with Chris , " Jessie said .

James came around the desk and hugged both of them .

" I love you both , " James said .

" We love you too , Cowboy . " Chris and Jessie both said hugging him back .


	18. More Problems

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the wrestlers in this story . I do own my OCs and the story ._

Chapter 18 : More Problems

**Clinic - Chris ' s Office **

Jessie was stretched out on the couch in Chris ' s office at the clinic , she had gone in there to rest after telling Storm about having twins boys . Chris had other appointments to deal with at the moment , so , she was waiting on his lunch break so they could have lunch and then he would take her home . The quiet in the office was making it easier for her to relax and it wasn ' t long before she was asleep . Jessie was sleeping good when Chris walked in to check on her . He smiled at her asleep on his couch and brushed back a clump of hair with his hand that was falling down into her eyes .

" I ' ll just let you sleep , " Chris thought to himself as he went behind his desk looking over his next patient ' s file when a knock came at the door .

Chris glanced at Jessie making sure that the knock didn ' t wake her up noticing she didn ' t stir he got up and opened the door to see Renea at the door .

" Can I help you Renea ? " Chris asked in a low voice so he wouldn ' t disturb his wife .

" Dr. Storm said he needed you in his office . " Renea said .

" Okay , but don ' t go into my office , Jessie is asleep . " Chris informed her .

" Of course doctor . " Renea said as Chris left , she made sure he was out of sight before glancing in at Jessie with an idea then went back to the main office .

**Clinic - Storm ' s Office **

James had taken care of the appointments he had before lunch and was now once again going over Jackie ' s medical files . He was concerned about the little information her previous doctor had recorded and what was in her file made it seem like the doctor really didn ' t take time to examine her at all . In fact it pissed him off that any doctor would not do their duty to help out their patients and not provide them with the proper medical care that they could give the people placed in their hands to help . The only proper medical report on Jackie was the one he and Chris had done the other night after Derek attacked her . A knock on his door pulled him out of his focus on the file .

" Come in , " James said hoping it was Wildcat .

" Hey , Renea said you need me . " Chris said as he walked in .

" Yeah , because I need a second opinion on something to make sure its not me being paranoid . " James asked .

" Sure , " Chris said sitting in one of the chairs in front of his desk .

" Look at this and tell me what you think ? " James asked handing him Jackie ' s file .

Chris looked over it for a minute confused and concerned about how little was recorded in the file .

" Storm whose file is this ? " Chris asked .

" Jackie ' s from her previous doctor except there isn ' t anything to go on because it seems like he really didn ' t do anything to help her . " Storm said making Chris look at him with a very serious look and then looked back down at the file .

Harris then looked at the only proper report in the file .

" Is this on what we did the other night after Derek attacked her ? " Chris asked .

" Yeah , I did it the following morning when I first got here . Chris , I am thinking about letting the medical board know about this . " James said .

" Go ahead , there isn ' t any excuss for a doctor to ignore or fail to do their job in caring for patients . " Chris said .

" Then I will call them on my lunch break . " Storm said .

" Sounds good , but you may also want to have Jackie in here for a full physical since it seems like her old doctor didn ' t give her one . " Harris said once again looking at the file .

" I will let her know to schedule one . " Storm agreed as the Wildcat handed him the file back .

" Does it feel like a coincidence that all of this is happening at the same time ? " Chris asked .

" I was wondering the same thing . " Cowboy said looking at Harris .

" Did Jackie say anything about Derek abusing her while they were dating ? " Harris asked .

" Verbally , not physically . " James said .

" What about all of the trauma done inside of her from when they were alone together ? " Wildcat asked .

" From a doctor ' s stand point and from what I saw the other night then I would tell you yes . But , can we really get this guy for that when she consented to everything he did to her outside of him attacking her at my house ? " Storm asked .

" No we can ' t . " Chris said as Storm ' s phone rang making both of them look at each other as the Cowboy answered it .

" Hello , hey Bobby , so , you ' re back from Canada . I take it she called you about what happened . Yeah , look slow down man , Chris and I may need to fill you in on everything that has happened since you left for your vacation . Okay , come on over once I get off of work . Jackie is staying with Jessie and the girls during the day while I am at the clinic , but Jessie is here at the clinic with Chris until lunch time . Jackie is keeping Chris ' s girls at the moment . Alright , bye bro . " James said hanging up the phone .

" Bobby ' s back from Canada ? " Harris asked .

" Yeah and he knows about the attack on Jackie at my house . " Storm said .

" Is he coming over to your house or mine ? " Chris asked .

" Only if you don ' t mind . " James said .

" You know that my door is open to everyone in the family . " Harris said .

" Right , so , what did you do with Jessie ? " Storm asked .

" She was asleep on the couch in my office when Renea came and told me about you needing me . " Chris said .

**Clinic - Outside of Storm ' s Office **

Outside of the door to the Cowboy ' s office the boys did not realize that Renea was listening to their conversation . She realized that she would definitely need help from her sisters to pull this off .

Renea walked into the restroom to make sure the boys didn ' t see her and she sent out a text message to the rest of her allies and sent an extra special message out to her sisters . Soon , the extended family would meet the Triad and they would not like what it would do to them and when they were done messing with the family , Derek and Kash would have Storm and Jackie to deal with themselves .

Renea walked out of the restroom and went back to the main office completely calm , so , AMW wouldn ' t know something was amiss . Storm walked into the main office at that moment .

" Ms. Renea would you put Ms . Jackie ' s file back in the file room darlin ? " James asked .

" Certainly doctor , " Renea said taking the file for Storm and going to the file room .

Storm walked off still not aware that Renea wasn ' t working for him or Chris , but the Cowboy did glance at the waiting room and saw her of all people waiting on what he figured was a doctor ' s appointment only this was her first time here . He walked away to find Chris to warn him of another possible problem .

**Clinic - Cafeteria **

Chris and Jessie were already in the cafeteria when Storm came in with a serious and concerned look on his face .

" What happened ? " Chris and Jessie both asked .

" Can ' t even sit down good . " James said grabbing lunch and then sitting down with them .

" Not when the look on your face makes me worry . " Chris said .

" And when Chris worries then I get worried and then the boys start fussing . " Jessie added .

" I just saw Gayda in the waiting room . " Storm said making Jessie look at him shocked and Chris gave James a look that told him that the Wildcat was being tested to his limits with all of the issues popping up and now Harris ' s worse nightmare shows up at the clinic .

Nobody infuriated Chris more than Jackie Gayda , not even Aries had the same amount of dislike that Gayda did from the Wildcat . Most people think that Gayda was a victim to AMW ' s wrath back when Gail was their valet and when they were apart of the Jarrett Army , but in truth Chris was the real victim . Sure he had taken part of his anger out on her due to the anger he had inside of him when Aubrey died , but Gayda caused most of it by telling the authorities and everyone else she could get to listen that the Wildcat was not suitable to be a parent to Grace . Grace was taken away from Chris for a short while when Gayda lied to everyone telling them that Harris was violent to his daughter and was violent towards Aubrey when she was still alive . People soon found out that Gayda had been lying about Chris ' s violent nature and realized he was the exact opposite of what was being said about him . Apparently Gayda wanted Chris for herself and thought of him as a prize she could win at a carnival game , one that she could do whatever she wanted with once she got the Wildcat home . But , Chris wasn ' t falling for it .

" I am not taking her as a patient , not after what she did to me and did to Jessie . " Chris made it clear to Storm .

Gayda had also showed up during the Aces & Eights situation years ago when Chris came back to TNA with Jessie by his side . Chris had been taken hostage by the gang when five of its members jumped him at the store back in his hometown of Fort Wright , Kentucky and had hurt him bad . Back then Jessie was still very proned to her anxiety attacks and she was also carrying Rosie at the time making it difficult for both of them to focus on the Aces & Eights and the baby at the same time . Not long after Rosie was born , Gayda showed back up in TNA aligned with the Aces & Eights seeking to break up Chris and Jessie by revealing things about Chris that Jessie didn ' t know yet due to the Wildcat ' s habit of keeping everything very personal to him bottled up and out of public knowledge . Jessie being understanding of the situation refused to allow Gayda to mess with her husband any longer and sent her to hospital after hitting her Houston Highrise finisher on Gayda on top of the Lethal Lockdown cage . This was actually the first time they had seen Gayda since that incident .

" Are you still taking Jessie home after lunch ? " James asked .

" Yes , I am , why ? " Harris asked wondering what Gayda had to do with him taking Jessie home .

" I can deal with her after you leave with Jessie . " Storm suggested .

" Sounds good to me , " Chris said happy that he wouldn ' t have to see her .

" Not to me , " Jessie rolled her eyes .

" Why not ? " AMW asked her .

" Oh , I was going to tell her if she messes with Chris again , the moment I have the twins she would be going through the top of the cage and not on top of it . I may need to have a serious talk with Gail when I get home . " Jessie realized .

" Baby , lower your stress level please . " Chris said .

" I ' m not stressed , I ' m annoyed that Gayda is here again . " Jessie sighed .

" The Snow Leopard has spotted her prey . " Storm snickered .

" Quit encouraging her . " Chris looked at the Cowboy and then back at Jessie .

" But , baby , I love stalking prey , then playing with it a bit , and finally going in for the final strike . " Jessie pouted at him .

James laughed as Chris stared at her for a moment .

" You have very evil thoughts at times . " Harris said .

" Only when people mess with my family . " Jessie pointed out to him .

" She gets it from you Wildcat . " Storm looked at Chris .

" No comment , " Chris said .

Jessie was looking at her belly because it was bouncing from the twins kicking her .

" Guys look , " Jessie said making them look at her belly .

" Wow , they are active . " James noticed .

Chris put his hand on her belly feeling them kick .

" They have been more active than Rosie was when you were carrying her . " Chris said .

" I think its because they ' re two of them in me this time instead of just Rosie . " Jessie said .

" So , are you going to be ready for Friday , Chris ? " James reminding him of the vasectomy .

" Yeah , Jessie will drive me up here and then drive me home , I guess we could ask Jackie and Bobby about watching the girls . " Chris said .

" Oh , that ' s what you two are talking about . " Jessie said .

" Yeah , I can help you guys out over the weekend , but what are you doing about your appointments Friday ? " James asked .

" I have moved them to a later date already , so , I don ' t have to worry about anything Friday . " Harris answered .

" Okay , " Storm said .

" Jessie are you finished eating ? " Chris asked looking at his watch .

" Yes , I am . " Jessie said .

" Then we need to go on and get you home , so , I can come back and deal with my last two appointments for the day . " Chris said .

" I will make sure Gayda is gone before you get back . " James said .

" Thank you , " Chris said as Jessie stood up .

" See you later Cowboy , " Jessie said as Storm and Harris both stood up .

" You too sis , " James said giving her a big brother hug .

" I ' ll be back as soon as possible . " Chris said .

" Right , " Storm said

Chris helped Jessie take her plate to the trash and then they left the clinic .

" Now to deal with Gayda . " James said going to Renea to let her know to send Gayda to one of the exam rooms so he could talk with her .


	19. Risky Move

_A/N: Oh boy Gayda has come back to mess with AMW . _

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the wrestlers in this story . I do own my OCs and the story ._

Chapter 19 : Risky Move

**Clinic - Exam Room **

Storm walked into the exam room where Gayda was at wondering what she was going to try to do this time to mess with Chris , but knowing he had to be professional about her being at the clinic .

" Well , if it isn ' t Dr. Storm coming to check on little old me . Is the Pussycat to scared to do it himself ? " Gayda asked snickering at Storm knowing he couldn ' t raise a finger to her at the clinic or he would lose his medical license .

" Dr. Harris had other business to attend to , so , you have to deal with me . " James said secretly wanting to slap her for mocking Chris by calling him Pussycat .

" I guess I can deal with the Lone Ranger wannabe then . " Gayda said only making Storm ' s temper rise even more .

James took another deep breath to relax his anger before he did something that would get himself in trouble and could hurt the reputation he and Chris built together at the clinic .

" Look I don ' t want to cause any trouble , so , just tell me what you ' re in the clinic for today and we can go through with whatever you need . " Storm said calmly .

" Lets see I am going to be in town for a little while and was wanting to make sure I was healthy enough to deal with what I have too . " Gayda said .

" So , you are really here for an exam ? " James asked .

" Yes of course , doctor . " Gayda said even though she was really there to see if she couldn ' t rile up one of the AMW members .

" Okay , then lets go ahead and deal with it then . " Storm sighed hoping that she was being truthful with him

**Harris House **

Chris and Jessie walked into their house to find the girls at the kitchen table drawing and Jackie resting from the incident Derek put her through .

" Hey , Jackie , " Jessie said as she walked into the living room .

" Hey , how did it go ? " Jackie asked as the girls ran into the room hugging Chris and then Jessie .

" It went great , well until a problem showed up at the clinic . " Jessie said .

" Problem ? " Jackie asked .

" Gayda , " Chris said making Jackie look at both of them .

" But , I thought Jessie took Gayda out during the final showdown between the family and the Aces & Eights . " Jackie said shocked .

" Yeah , when I did the Houston Highrise to her on top of the Lethal Lockdown cage I meant for her to stay gone , but I guess she had enough time to recover and return to mess with us again . " Jessie said .

" So , what are you go to do about it ? " Jackie asked .

" I will call Gail once she gets out of the meeting with the remaining Knockouts and put her on alert that Gayda is around and if the problem decides to try anything to take her out . " Jessie said .

" Sounds good to me . " Chris agreed .

" Storm is dealing with her at the moment . " Jessie said .

" But , he wouldn ' t try anything at the clinic . " Chris said .

" As long as Storm keeps his temper in check then nothing should go wrong . " Jackie said .

" What about the babies ? " Rosie finally asked getting inpatient .

" Rosie , " Grace said .

" But , Grace I want to know if I am getting sisters or brothers . Don ' t you want to know too ? " Rosie asked .

" I do , " Grace agreed looking at Chris and Jessie .

" Well , you two are both getting twin brothers , my little ones . " Chris smiled at them .

" Yay , " The girls cheered .

" Wow , two little Wildcats then . " Jackie said making Chris and Jessie both laugh .

" Yeah , " Chris said .

" We are naming one Chris Jr. and the other Robert James . " Jessie said making Jackie smile and the girls started cheering and bouncing up and down in excitement .

" Alright , I better get going so I can get back to the clinic . " Chris said .

" Be careful baby , " Jessie said kissing him .

" I will , you two be good for mama and Jackie . " Chris looked at his daughters .

" Yes sir , " Grace and Rosie both said hugging him before he left .

**Clinic - Exam Room **

James had finally finished up with Gayda ' s physical and was cleaning up the exam room when Chris walked in .

" Hey , " Storm said .

" Is she still here ? " Chris asked .

" No , just left , " James answered knowing he was referring to Gayda .

" Thank you for taking that one for me . " Harris said .

" No problem , but she did say she was just here for an exam . " Storm looked at Chris once he was done putting the now sterilized tools away .

" How much of that do you believe ? " Chris giving him a look that said the lady was trouble .

" Dude I am not saying she wasn ' t here trying to get up under your skin or to cause any trouble , but she was also here for an exam . Of course she insisted on you doing it instead of me , but I talked her into letting me go ahead with the exam . " Storm said .

" Yeah , thank you for dealing with this for me . " Chris said easing up .

" Don ' t worry about it Chris , we ' re brothers and brothers take care of each other . I would never allow anyone who wanted to hurt you , Jessie , or anyone else in our family go through with whatever plan they may have and you of all people should already know it . " James said .

" I know James , I am just frustrated with everything going on right now and then she shows up to make things worse . " Harris sighed .

" Do you need to be on bed rest too ? " James asked .

" I will be after Friday , " Harris laughed at what Storm said .

" Alright , " James said as he finished cleaning up the exam room .

" I need to go and get ready for my next appointment . " Chris said leaving the room .

" Yeah , " Storm said .

**Harris House **

At Chris and Jessie ' s home the little ones were now watching a movie while Jessie and Jackie talked about the meeting at Impact with the Knockouts . Grace was actually paying more attention to the window than the movie , she thought she saw something moving outside and went to the window to find out what it was seeing only a stray dog running down the path to Storm ' s house and the creek behind the house and nothing else at first , so , she shrugged it off .

" Grace , what are you looking at ? " Jessie asked concerned .

" I thought I saw someone outside , but its just a stray dog . " Grace said .

" Jesus , kid you scared me for a minute there . " Jackie said sitting back in her chair as Rosie laughed .

" Nice Grace , " Rosie giggled .

Grace smiled at her sister and then looked back outside now seeing people in strange masks .

" Mom , masked men are outside . " Grace said backing away from the window scared sinking to the floor next to Rosie .

" What ? " Jessie and Jackie asked .

Jackie got up and looked outside and definitely saw masked men .

" Well they are not Aces & Eights , but they don ' t look friendly either . " Jackie looked at Jessie for a plan .

" Grace take Rosie upstairs . " Jessie looked at Grace who seemed to scared to move at the moment .

" Grace now , " Jessie said much firmer snapping Grace out of her fear .

" Come on Rosie , " Grace said as Rosie ran up the stairs before she did , once they got up there they saw two more men upstairs .

" Ah , " Grace and Rosie both screamed .

" Grace , Rosie , " Jessie called making to go up the stairs , but the two from outside open the door allowing themselves to go in .

" Hey get out of here , " Jackie growled .

" Not happening , " One of the masked men grabbed Jackie and then another had Jessie by the arm .

" Let go of me or my husband will make you drink from a straw . " Jessie giving the masked man one of her evil looks .

" You and your Cat huband doesn ' t scare me one bit . So , how about we deal with these babies of yours and then we make your life miserable sweetheart that way your husband will have to worry about you instead of whats to come later on for this wrestling family of yours . " The man said making Jessie both angry and scared .

" How about you leave both of them alone ? " said a voice making the one holding Jackie turn around and get punched in the face and thrown out the Wildcat ' s front door .

Jackie and Jessie looked to see Bobby Roode standing in the room looking very pissed off at the moment .

" Who the hell are you ? " The masked man holding Jessie let her go and looked at the It Factor .

" Your worse nightmare dork . " Bobby said launching himself at the masked man . The two brawled for a moment before Roode tossed him through the window outside with his buddy .

" Roode , " Jackie said glad to see him .

" You two okay ? " Bobby asked .

" Bobby , two of them are upstairs with Grace and Rosie . " Jessie said knowing he would be able to get upstairs faster then she could .

" Petey and Eric are already up there . " Bobby said making her sigh in relief .

**Harris House - Upstairs **

Grace and Rosie had ran upstairs to get away from the mean men downstairs only to come face to face with two more of them . The girls screamed at first as one of them grabbed Rosie .

" Ah , Grace , help me . " Rosie said as the man held Rosie very tight , so , she couldn ' t escape .

" Rosie , " Grace made to lunge at the man no longer afraid with her sister in the hands of a monster . But , she was grabbed by the other man instead .

" You are very brave kiddo trying to save your sister , but to bad that bravery will only get you so far brat . " The man that had Grace said .

" You wouldn ' t be talking so tough if my dad was here . " Grace said with a pissed off look that made her look like the Wildcat even more .

" Hmm , you do take after your dad don ' t you sweetheart ? I wonder what he would say if I took you in this bedroom here and had my way with you . " The man said chuckling as he took Grace into the bedroom making her scared , but she also had a plan .

" Grace , " Rosie started crying .

" Hang on Rosie , " Grace called back to her as the man closed the door to the room .

Grace was thrown down on the bed , he came closer to her taking his clothes off , but got a surprised kick in the balls by Grace . The man sank to the ground allowing Grace to run out the room . Grace saw the man who had Rosie now with his back turned to her .

" Your sister will get it and then you ' re next . " The man said .

" Not if I have anything to say about it , " Grace said jumping on the man ' s back and wrapping her arms around his neck trying to choke him .

The man let go of Rosie and now tried to focus on getting Grace off of him .

" Rosie , run to your room now . " Grace said trying to hold on to the man as best she could .

Rosie ran to her room surprised to see Petey Williams climbing into her bedroom window .

" Petey , " Rosie said .

" Sshh , Rosie where ' s Grace ? " Petey asked in a quiet voice .

" Out in the hall trying to strangle one of the masked men . " Rosie said crying .

" Alright , sweetie , I will go and help her , but you need to go in there and stay until someone comes to get you out okay . " Petey pointed to Rosie ' s closet .

" Okay , " Rosie going into the closet and locking the door .

Petey walked out to the hall to find the man now had Grace by the throat and threw her into the wall making her hit her head hard .

" Ow , my head . " Grace holding her head .

" I will do more than hurt your head for messing with me . " The masked man said .

" I don ' t think so . " Petey said making the man and Grace look at him .

" Petey , " Grace smiled happy to see him .

" Just wait there Grace , I ' ve got this jerk . " Petey said launching himself at the man and fighting him .

The man was much larger than Petey , but that didn ' t both the Maple Leaf Muscle . Petey was holding his own pretty good , but the man that Grace had kicked in the boys came running out of the room to try and help his partner only to be tripped up by Eric Young .

" Hope you have a nice trip . " Eric said .

" EY , " Grace looked at him .

" That ' s me Showtime , Eric Young reporting for duty . " Eric said .

" About time you showed up , what were you doing ? " Petey asked as he struggled with the man he was dealing with .

" Sorry , there was a hockey game on and I didn ' t hear the phone until commercial came on , Petey . " Eric said punching the man down on the ground in the face .

" Give him another kick in the boys for me EY . " Grace said .

Eric did as she asked making the guy sink to his knees again .

" Anymore requests ? " Eric asked .

" Nope just that one . " Grace giving him a thumbs up as Petey got tossed into Eric making them both fall to the ground .

" Thanks for the soft landing , Eric . " Petey said .

" Petey we are suppose to be fighting them not taking out each other . " Eric said .

The man that was fighting Petey was standing next to the staircase as Grace looked at him realizing where he was at . She hoped this wasn ' t a risky move , but she had to get rid of him as she crouched down to get ready .

" Hey ugly . " Grace said .

" What brat ? " The man turned to face her as she speared him in the gut making both of them tumble down the steps .

Grace stopped herself halfway down , but felt her arm break as well screaming and holding it as the man went all the way to the bottom .

" Grace , " Petey and Eric called to her as the other man climbed back out of the window not wanting another shot to his boys .

Petey and Eric ran to her checking to see if she was okay as Roode picked up the man who had fell to the first floor . The man seemed to be just dazed , so , Bobby threw him out the door with the others closing it to make less of an entry for the masked men , but they were soon gone not wanting anymore of the family that night .

" Grace , " Bobby ran up the stairs to where Grace was being checked on by Petey and Eric .

She sat up holding her arm .

" You okay ? " Eric asked .

" No , I think my arm is broke . " Grace cringed .

" Okay , hang on we will get you back downstairs to your mom . Where is Rosie ? " Bobby asked picking Grace up .

" In her closet waiting for the all clear . I will go and get her , Grace that was a very risky thing you just did . " Petey said then ran up the stairs to get Rosie .

" I take after my dad . " Grace said making Bobby and Eric laugh as they took her downstairs .

" Grace , " Jackie said when she saw her .

" Are you okay ? " Jessie asked as Bobby sat her on the couch .

" I think my arm is broke and I hit my head pretty hard on the wall upstairs . " Grace said .

" Okay , baby , we ' ll get it checked out . " Jessie said as Petey brought Rosie downstairs .

" Grace are you okay ? " Rosie asked she was crying on Petey ' s shoulder .

" Yeah Rosie . " Grace said .

" Bobby , call Chris and James and let them know what happened and that I am taking Grace to the hospital to get checked out . " Jessie said .

" Okay , but take Eric with you just in case you two are followed . " Bobby said .

" Right , come on EY . " Jessie said .

" I got Grace , " Eric picking her up and soon the three had left for the hospital .

Bobby dialed Chris ' s office number at the clinic .

**Clinic - Chris ' s Office **

Chris and James were finally done with their appointments and were in Wildcat ' s office going over last minute things for Chris ' s surgery Friday .

" Okay , that should take care of it , Chris . " James said .

" Yeah , thanks again for doing this . " Chris said .

" No problem , " James said as Chris ' s office phone rang .

" Hello , hey Bobby , what happened ? " Chris asked as his face turned pale . James watched him concerned at the conversation he was having with Roode .

" I understand and I will go there right now to meet them . Yeah , I will tell James to go on over as soon as I hang up the phone . Right , thanks for letting me know , bye . " Chris said hanging up the phone and looking at Storm .

" What happened ? " James asked .

" Some masked men broke into my house . " Chris said making Storm look at him .

" Not Aces & Eights is it ? " Storm asked .

" No , Bobby said he was coming over to my house to check on Jackie and Jessie when he noticed the upstairs window looked like it had been knocked out . So , he called Petey and Eric to meet him at the house and went in , Bobby found two of them downstairs with Jessie and Jackie while Petey and EY found two more upstairs with Grace and Rosie . " Chris said standing up and grabbing his things in a hurry .

" Are they okay ? " James asked also standing up .

" Jessie and Eric took Grace to the hospital with a broken arm and said she hit her head hard as well , but the others are at my house . " Chris said .

" Oh boy , " Storm said .

" James , go to my house and help Bobby and Petey . I ' m going to the hospital to check on Grace and make sure no one followed Jessie and Eric getting her there . " Harris said .

" Right , I will go , once the file is put away . " James said running out of the room to the file room .

Chris then left the clinic for the hospital , he was very worried about the condition Grace was in at the moment .


	20. Trifecta

_A/N: Bad men break into Wildcat ' s house , I wonder if they are really that stupid and apparently Grace got more than just looks from her dad . _

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the wrestlers in this story . I do own my OCs and the story ._

Chapter 20 : Trifecta

**Hospital **

" So , that ' s how you broke your arm ? " Jessie said as Grace just told her about spearing the man down the stairs .

" Hey , I had an opening so I went for it . " Grace said .

" Grace , you are definitely the Wildcat ' s daughter . " Eric chuckled .

Chris looking worried finally made it to them .

" Jessie , Grace . " Chris said as he approached them .

" Chris , " Jessie said hugging him .

Chris held her for a moment as he looked down and saw the bruise on her arm .

" Did they do this to your arm ? " Chris asked looking into her eyes .

" Yeah , one of them had my arm a little to tight . Roode showed up before they could do anything worse . " Jessie looked at him .

" We didn ' t notice the bruise until we got here . " Grace said .

Chris walked over to Grace and knelt down in front of her .

" Are you okay ? " Chris asked trying to stay calm .

" My head hurts a little bit and so does my arm , but I ' m okay . " Grace said .

" Has the doctor seen you two yet ? " Wildcat asked them .

" Yeah he said my bruise was just a bruise and that Grace had a concussion and to watch her tonight , but we are still waiting on the X-rays on her arm . " Jessie said .

" She caused the arm . " Eric looked at her as Grace looked at him .

" Says the man who took on Abyss in a Monsters Ball match not to long ago . " Grace smiled at Eric .

" Well , looks like we are both a little crazy Grace . " Eric laughed .

" You more than a little at times , but we love you anyways EY . " Grace said .

" Feels good to be loved . " Eric winked at her making her laugh now .

" I ' m not following this discussion . " Harris looked at both of them .

" Your daughter Speared one of the guys down the stairs . " Jessie said making Chris look at Grace .

" Really ? " Chris asked .

" Yeah , I did , but he started it by grabbing Rosie when we first went up there and then throwing me into a wall after I jumped on his back for grabbing my sister . " Grace growled .

" Wildcat through and through . " Showtime chuckled .

Chris laughed a little now too .

" Did you have to do it down the stairs ? " Jessie asked .

" Yes ma ' am , mom , you forget that I am a future Knockouts Champion , so , I have to take a few risks . " Grace said making Chris and Eric both laugh now .

" Why the risks ? " Jessie asked .

" If the Wildcat flies then so does the American Kid . " Grace said .

" Grace , I love you so much baby . " Chris said .

" Haven ' t heard the American Kid name in a while Grace . " Eric said .

" Well , we have big goons running around again , so , I think the American Kid needs to make a come back . " Grace said .

The doctor came out and lead Grace into a private room with Chris and Jessie behind her .

" So , what ' s the verdict ? " Chris asked making the doctor look at him .

" He ' s my dad . " Grace said .

" Her arm is definitely fractured and we will need to set it before she goes and put her in a cast and sling . " The doctor said .

" For how long ? " Chris asked .

" 6 to 8 weeks in the cast unless her regular doctor says otherwise . " The doctor said .

" What about the concussion ? " Chris asked .

" Its minor and should clear up in a weeks time and if she starts feeling any pain let her take Children ' s Tylenol and make sure to watch her during the night when she goes to bed waking her every hour or so to make sure she ' s okay . " The doctor said .

" Okay , were there any other problems ? " Chris asked .

" No , that was it . " The doctor said .

Soon the four were leaving the hospital with Grace ' s arm now in a cast and sling . They called the others to let them know they were on their way back and checked as far as supper which Chris stopped and got something after going by the pharmacy to pick up Children ' s Tylenol for Grace . Then they went on home for the evening to deal with the clean up .

**Harris House **

Storm drove up to Chris ' s house the moment he left the clinic to check on everyone there and make sure Bobby and Petey had back up in case the goons came back . James took a deep breath when he saw the window knocked out of the Wildcat ' s house , but got out hoping none of the family went through the window . Storm walked up and knocked on the door .

" If you big goons want to try to hurt my friends . . . Oh its just you Storm . " Petey said with a hockey stick in hand .

" Petey , if you whack me with that hockey stick we are going to have a long talk buddy . " Storm said going in the house .

" Sorry , it wasn ' t meant for you , I was going to use it on the masked weirdos if they came back to the house . " Petey said .

" Uncle James , " Rosie ran to him .

" Hey sweetheart are you okay ? " James asked picking her up and holding her close to him .

" Yes sir , but mean men hurt Grace . " Rosie said crying again , but this time on James ' s chest .

" I know baby , but she will be alright . " Storm said as Roode and Jackie walked into the room .

" Storm , " Jackie said .

James held one of his arms out to her who gladly excepted his embrace .

" Are you hurt ? " Storm asked .

" No , Bobby got here just in time . " Jackie said looking at the It Factor .

" Nice timing bro . " James looked at Roode .

" No problem , did Chris go on to the hospital ? " Bobby asked .

" Yeah , he did , so , how exactly did Grace get hurt ? " Storm looked at them .

" One of the goons upstairs through her into the wall which caused her to hit her head pretty hard . " Petey said .

" And her arm ? " James asked .

" She was trying to be the Cat . " Bobby said .

" Huh ? " Storm asked .

" She Speared the man down the stairs . " Petey said making James start laughing .

" Wow , " Storm said .

" Well , she is a future Knockout like me , so , what do you expect ? " Rosie question the Cowboy .

The others looked at her and then started laughing .

" Future Knockouts . " Roode chuckled .

Chris , Jessie , Grace , and Eric walked back into the house at that moment with food .

" Uh oh , " Petey said when they saw Grace in a cast and sling .

" How bad is it ? " Jackie asked .

" 6 to 8 weeks in the cast as long as I heal right and I have to be watch for the next week during the nights due to having a concussion . " Grace said .

" And I have a giant bruise on my arm from where the one had my arm before Team Canada showed up . " Jessie said .

Chris looked at his broken window .

" So , who went through the window ? " Chris asked making them all look at it .

" Sorry about that I threw one of the masked men through it , I will replace it if you want me too . " Roode said .

" Nah , don ' t worry about it I will call the repair man . " Harris said .

" So , Roode puts people through windows while Grace spears people down the stairs . Is there anything else I should know about this family that you guys haven ' t already told me ? " Storm asked .

" Grace also likes to have big goons kicked in the gonads . " Eric said making the guys cringe .

" Thanks for the assist on that one Eric . " Grace giggled .

" I still haven ' t asked why you wanted me to do that ? " Eric asked .

" Uh , I don ' t think I should talk about that with my sister present . " Grace said .

" He touched you Grace . " Rosie said making everyone look at her especially Wildcat .

Chris came to her and knelt down in front of Grace .

" Did he touch you inappropriately ? " Chris asked .

" He tried , but he never got the chance . I kicked him before he could go much further than throwing me down on the bed in the guestroom upstairs . " Grace said .

" You sure ? " Chris double checking .

" Dad he never got the chance . " Grace looked in his eyes .

" Alright baby , " Chris said hugging her easily , so , he wouldn ' t hurt her arm any further .

" What is with all of the problems lately ? " Storm asked .

" What do you mean ? " Eric and Petey asked .

" Kash stalking Maria , Derek breaks into my house and attacks Jackie , Kash and Derek ends up being buddies , Gayda shows up at the clinic , and now these masked men break into Wildcat ' s house to attack his family and Jackie , I want to know who broke the mirror around here to cause all of this bad luck so I can kick them in the face for it . " James said .

" You don ' t think all of this is connected do you ? " Jessie asked making them look at her .

" I don ' t know , but it does seem to be happening all at once . " Chris said .

" Does the rest of the extended family need to be put on alert by this ? " Roode asked .

" It maybe best to go ahead and let them know just in case someone tries something on them . " Jackie answered .

" Ow , " Grace said holding her head .

" You okay ? " Chris asked looking at her concerned .

" My head hurts and the pain in my arm is coming back . " Grace put her head on her dad ' s shoulder .

" Okay , baby , lets get some food in you and the Tylenol before either gets any worse . " Chris said .

" And then you guys are coming home with me until we get the window fixed and such so people can ' t break in . " Storm said .

" Sure , " Jessie said .

Soon the group ate supper and Grace had the pain relievers in her cutting the pain in both her head and arm .

" That ' s better . " Grace said .

" Yay , Grace is feeling better . " Rosie cheered .

" Good I can ' t have you two hurting and that goes for you too , babe . " Chris said looking at his girls first and then Jessie .

" Or these two in my stomach . " Jessie said .

" Them too , " Chris putting a hand on her belly where the twins were at .

" Have you two found out what you guys are having yet ? " Roode asked .

" Boys , " Chris and Jessie both said .

" So , we got two future Knockouts out of Grace and Rosie . " Eric said .

" The Harris Sisters . " Grace and Rosie said together making Roode chuckle .

" And two future additions to the guys locker room in the twins . " Petey added .

" The Harris Boys , " Grace and Rosie said making Roode chuckle again .

" Sounds like the Harris Family is taking over the locker room . " Bobby said .

" Is that a bad thing ? " Chris and Jessie asked .

" No , just as long as you leave room for the rest of us . " James said .

" Agreed , " Jackie said .

" So , what are we naming the two boys ? " Eric asked .

" Chris Jr. and Robert James . " Jessie said making Bobby look at them .

" Good first name , " Roode said .

" Good middle name as well . " Storm added .

Everybody laughed again at the thought as Chris got up and went into his office . He came back curiously with a piece of paper in hand and a concerned look on his face .

" What happened ? " James and Bobby asked .

" Those goons left a letter behind on my desk . " Chris said handing it to Roode who read it outloud .

_Dear Extended Family _

_ First of all I want to congratulate you on making it through the first wave of attacks at both of AMW ' s homes , but this is only the first to come . Many foes have gathered around and will continue to come , enemies of the passed are aligning themselves around you and we have already begun our movement against you . They have hit you in the open attacking at your homes , they have hit you in secret by stalking where ever you decide to roam , they have hit you at your jobs and have seen where you go . They have even stepped up to hurt the ones you love and have gone places you thought not possible , but with us anything is possible . While today we walk in secret , shrouded in shadows and myth , soon we will reveal ourselves and soon you will regret all you have done to mess with our own family as we come to damage yours . Soon your fates will be revealed as we three bodies become one , we are now among you and together you will be no more . _

_Trifecta _

_Three Bodies Are Now One _

" Daddy , I ' m scared , " Rosie began to cry .

Chris picked her up into his arms holding her tight .

" Sshh , little one , there is no reason to be scared , daddy won ' t allow them to hurt you . " Chris hugged her close to him as she cried on his shoulder .

" I think we need to call a meeting with the entire extended family on this . " Jessie said .

" Agreed . " Team Canada said .

" We need to stand as one against this Trifecta . " Jackie agreed .

" Chris , do you want us to start making calls ? " Storm asked .

" Yeah , go ahead guys . " Chris said as Rosie continued to cry on his shoulder .

Grace put her good arm around her dad ' s waist also a little scared , but not showing it . Chris put one of his arms around Grace while still holding Rosie as a way to quietly tell them everything would be okay .

The others went ahead and called the family to arrange a meeting with everyone and then they headed to the Cowboy ' s home . Team Canada arranged for themselves to stay at Storm ' s place as well just in case the enemy made a move on the house during the night .

**Storm ' s House**

" Chris , what are we going to do about Friday ? " James asked making everyone look at him .

Chris looked at his daughters .

" Girls , why do you go upstairs for a few minutes while we talk ? " Storm asked them .

" Yes sir , " Grace and Rosie said going to Storm ' s upstairs bedroom .

" Okay , what is going on Friday ? " Bobby asked .

" I am having surgery on Friday . " Chris said making Team Canada and Jackie look at him , but James and Jessie already knew about what was going on .

" For what ? " Petey asked concerned .

Chris thought about it and then decided to be honest .

" Jessie and I are through having kids once the twins get here , so , I am having a vasectomy done Friday . " Chris said .

" Wow , big change . " Bobby said .

" Not really , we just decided this is it . " Jessie said .

" And I didn ' t want Jessie having her tubes tied do to the risks involved . " Chris added .

" They ' re definitely more risks involved when a woman gets her tubes tied next to a man get a vasectomy done . " James said .

" Alrighty then Chris , have fun with your vasectomy and all mate . " Eric said making the ones at the table laugh .

" So , why Friday ? " Bobby asked .

" To give him time to recover over the weekend . " James said .

" Oh , " Team Canada said .

All of them looked at each other worried about the Trifecta , but confident in knowing that the family will unite and stand up against this new foe just like the did with the old ones that had been foolish enough to mess with the extend family of TNA .


	21. Family Meeting

_A/N: Trifecta is among our family , that is a scary thought . _

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the wrestlers in this story . I do own my OCs and the story ._

Chapter 21 : Family Meeting

**Thursday **

The following afternoon after Chris and James got through at the clinic the whole extended family gathered for the meeting at Storm ' s house since the Wildcat ' s place was having its windows fixed and locks changed at the moment . AJ had flown in from Gainsville , GA after hearing about the attacks and had sent word to Alex Shelley in Japan who meet up with Chris Sabin at the Nashville Airport and flew in to Orlando to help out . Daniels , Kazarian , the Naturals and the three members of Team Canada were already in town and drove on to the house . Maria had come with Kaz and Daniels , Debra and Traci with the Naturals and Gail had drove onto Storm ' s place the moment she had heard about the attack on Chris ' s family . Jarrett had rode in with Sting and Booker T after Jessie had told Booker about the attacks and letter .

" Okay , that ' s everyone here . " Chase said as the Motorcity Machine Guns were the last ones to walk in due to waiting on Shelley .

The ladies and Chris ' s girls were all cooing and smiling at Little Andy the newest addition to the family .

" He ' s definitely Andy ' s son . " Gail looked at the little one .

" Dark hair and all , " Debra said proud of her newborn .

" Yeah , Chris told me the moment he was born , Andy that is you all over again . " Andy said making them laugh .

" Andy Douglas part two . " Chase said making them crack up even more .

" Meaning we have another Natural around here . " Grace said .

" Oh yeah , " Chase and Andy both said .

Everyone had already showed their concerns towards Grace ' s broken arm and her concussion .

" Grace , the gift , " Rosie whispered in her ear .

" Lets go and get it , " Grace said and they both went up the Cowboy ' s stairs to their guestroom .

Rosie had actually been sleeping in between Chris and Jessie ever since the letter and break in due to her being fearful . Grace didn ' t get hardly any sleep the previous night due to her arm and head . Chris went in every hour to wake her and check on her condition from the concussion to make sure it didn ' t get any worse .

" So , how is Grace really doing Chris ? " AJ asked concerned about the injuries .

" She seems to be fine , but the doctor has us watching her with the concussion . She is definitely not fond of being woken up during the night . " Chris looked at AJ .

" Yeah , I would have punched somebody in the face for that , but I understand why you have too . " Daniels said .

" Daniels needs his beauty rest , " Frankie chuckled .

" That ' s the truth , " Storm and Bobby agreed .

" Beer Money stick a sock in it . " Daniels said .

Grace and Rosie came back down the stairs and walked straight to Andy and Debra with something behind their back .

" I ' m gonna laugh if you two are being hazed . " Chase said .

" What ' s hazed ? " Rosie asked looking at her parents .

" Chase watch what you say around my girls . " Jessie glared at him making Chase hide behind Traci .

" That goes for Little Andy as well . " Debra giving Chase another glare .

" Sorry , " Chase holding Traci infront of him .

" Daddy what ' s hazed ? " Rosie asked her dad this time .

" Chase thinks you are pulling a joke on Andy and Debra . " Chris said .

" Oh , Chase you are wrong . " Rosie said with her hands on her hips looking very serious at Stevens making everyone laugh .

" That was good , " Sabin holding his sides .

" Nice Rosie , " Grace smiled at her little sister .

" So , what do you have behind your back ? " Andy asked .

" A present for Little Andy , " Rosie smiled as they revealed the gift .

" Aw , you girls are so sweet , " Debra hugged both of them and then Andy did the same .

" Thank you both , " Andy smiled at the thought .

Andy watched Debra pull a jacket out of the package that was similar to the Naturals ring jackets .

" Wow , " Debra said .

" Now , Little A is definitely a Natural . " Chase said .

" Uncle Chase calls him Little A . " Debra said making the others chuckle .

" He may need this to go with it to be fully a Natural . " Andy pulled out a pink and black bandana from the gift from Grace and Rosie .

" Little Natural , you are all set to go . " Chase looked at the small boy .

" Ooo , " Little Andy said making all of the girls smile at the little one .

" Whatever he said I completely agree , " Chase said .

" Alright , lets get to the meeting now . " Jarrett said after giving them time to talk .

" Sounds like a plan , " Sting and Booker agreed .

" So , what exactly is this meeting about ? " Maria asked .

" We think Kash stalking you maybe apart of a bigger scheme than him just stalking you . " Chris said .

Maria had found out about Kaz telling Chris about Kid Kash , but she didn ' t take any anger out on him , but was happy that her husband knew well enough to go to her big brother when something came up that could hurt their family .

" If I am going to have to kill Kash let me know now and go alert the authorities cause nothing is stopping the Kazanator when somebody messes with my wife . " Kazarian said .

" Kazanator ? " Daniels , AJ , Storm , and Bobby started laughing .

" Well , there ' s more to the story Kazarian . " Chris said .

" What ? " Shelley asked .

" Derek Shultz broke into my house the other night and attack Jackie and then last night these masked guys broke into Chris ' s house and attack Jessie , Jackie , and the girls . " Storm answered .

" Derek Shultz as in your ex Jackie ? " Maria asked .

" Yeah , he ' s a real piece of work if you ask me . " Jackie rolled her eyes .

" Derek Shultz is this the same guy that use to hang with Kid Kash and Dallas back in 04 ? " Andy looked at AMW and Jackie .

" Yes , how much do you know about the relationship Andy ? " Chris asked .

" I know he hung out with Kash quite a lot , they use to go out drinking and partying with Chase , Dallas , Devine , and myself . It was Kash and Shultz that got that punk riled up at the bar the night Devine and I got stabbed with the knife . " Andy putting a hand on his leg .

" You serious ? " Petey asked looking at Andy , Eric and Bobby were also looking at Douglas concerned .

" Yeah , I remember Dallas and Chase telling both of them to cool it off , but then things got out of hand when the guy with knife started hitting on the girl behind the bar and trying to put his hands on the bartender . Kash and Derek kept on egging the guy on until Devine and I got in the middle of it which started the fight that ended in Devine and I getting stabbed . It was lucky we had Dallas and Chase there , not to mention I think AMW showed up sometime at the bar that night and helped us out . " Douglas said .

" I remember , " Storm and Harris both said .

" What is his relationship with Dallas ? " Bobby asked .

" He was just as tight with him as Kash was before the incident at the bar , but then they fell apart afterwards . Dallas told both of them that what they had done was reckless and could have gotten everyone killed , not to mention he gave them a few choiced words about Devine and I getting stabbed as well . The last time I saw Dallas and Shultz together it nearly came to blows between both of them and then Dallas ended his friendship with Kash . Dallas said that if Shultz wanted to continue to cause problems for his friends and allowed them to get hurt then Derek had no place around the Impact Zone or around him and that was it . " Andy said .

" I wonder what Dallas would say if he knew Derek was here now ? " Eric asked .

" Good question , I could call him later if you guys want me too ? " Douglas asked .

" We are still tight with him . " Chase informed them .

" Then go and ahead Andy . " Chris said .

" I know how some of us especially Wildcat feels about Austin Aries , but is he involved in this or has Kash turned on him too ? " Daniels asked .

" That is a very good question , but Aries is in Japan right now with Joe so its kind of hard to question him about it . " Sting said .

" I don ' t think Aries is involved . " Jarrett stated making everyone especially Chris look at him .

" But he is twerp , " Chris confused as to why Jarrett was defending Aries .

" Look Chris , I know you don ' t like him , but know that it was Aries who approached me with this Japan idea on his own . " Jarrett said .

" Why ? " Jessie asked .

" Aries has been talking about promoting the X - Division for along time and felt like taking Joe and Crimson was both good for the X - Division and the relationship between TNA and Japan Wrestling . " Jarrett said .

" Which was the reason he contacted myself and Sabin to help him and Joe . " Shelley said .

" And decided to ask Devine and Sonjay Dutt to help him as well . " Petey added .

" Is he turning over a new leaf or is he just doing this to be doing this ? " Jessie asked .

" I don ' t know , but lets wait until he gets back to check in with him about the problem . " Jarrett said .

" Alright I will wait . " Chris sighed .

" James give Jarrett the letter Chris found in his home office . " Jessie said .

Storm gave Jeff the letter who read it outloud making several of them gasp and then showed signs of anger .

" We need to keep an eye out for anyone acting suspicious around the Impact Zone again since in says jobs . " Jarrett said .

" Wouldn ' t that included AMW ' s clinic ? " Bobby asked making AMW look at each other and gasp .

" Damn , I didn ' t think of that , " Storm said .

" You don ' t think that a certain someone is apart of this Trifecta do you ? " Jessie asked making AMW now look at her .

" Who is this certain someone ? " Sting asked .

" Jackie Gayda , " Chris answered making everyone look at them .

" OH HELL NO ! " They said in unison .

" That ' s a first . " Booker said .

" What ' s a first ? " Eric asked .

" Wrestlers speaking in perfect unison . " Booker said .

" So , Gayda is back as well , something very fishy is going on around here . " Daniels said .

" And its not the kind you can catch with a fishing rod either . " Eric said making them laugh again .

" So , I guess we need to figure all of this out soon and deal with the problem at hand . " Jarrett said .

" Yeah , " AMW agreed .

Soon the meeting was over and everyone except for AMW , Jackie , and Wildcat ' s family was left at the Cowboy ' s home .

" If I have to put Gayda through the cage I will . " Jessie said laying back on Storm ' s couch rubbing her stomach .

" I agree , Chris you need to go ahead and eat before you can ' t bro . " James said .

" Tomorrow is Friday , " Chris said .

" Yeah and your vasectomy baby , I suggest Jackie and the girls either go to the clinic with us tomorrow or go see Team Canada . " Jessie said .

" Team Canada is coming here tomorrow while Chris has surgery , I already talked it over with them . " Storm said .

" Good then that is taken care of now . " Jessie said .

" Then lets have supper guys , " Jackie said .

" Girls time to eat . " Chris called .

" Yes sir , " Grace and Rosie both came to the kitchen .

They ate a meal and then it was time for bed again due to Storm and Harris both having a long day ahead of them .

**Guestroom - Jessie and Chris **

Jessie and Chris were now in the bed in one of Storm ' s upstairs guestrooms , Rosie was in between them snuggled up next to Chris asleep .

" I hate that she is frightened by all of this to the point she can ' t even be in the room with Grace . " Jessie said looking at her daughter concerned .

" Yeah , I know , after I recover from the surgery I will talk it out with her , but for now she can stay here . " Chris said gently rubbing her forehead so he wouldn ' t wake her .

His touch was actually making Rosie sleep better and it chased all of the fears away with her knowing her big tough daddy was beside her .

" Okay babe , " Jessie said kissing him .

" Time for sleep Jessie , we have a long day tomorrow . " Chris said .

" Right , love you Wildcat . " Jessie said .

" Love you too Snow Leopard . " Chris said .

Then they both drifted to sleep .


	22. Operation

_A/N: Time for the Wildcat to have surgery , I can ' t believe he is actually going through with it ._

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the wrestlers in this story . I do own my OCs and the story ._

Chapter 22 : Operation

**Friday Morning **

Everyone at the Cowboy ' s house were up early the following morning due to Chris having surgery , Team Canada had shown up not long after they got up .

" It should be a crime for wrestlers to get up this early . " Petey yawned .

" Yeah , but we need someone to watch Jackie and the girls while we are gone , so , thank you for doing this guys . " Chris said .

" No problem Chris , you know we are more than willing to help out with this Trifecta problem . " Bobby said .

Eric was sitting on the Cowboy ' s couch with Grace laying on one side of him and Rosie on the other , all three of them had their eyes closed .

" Looks like those three are already back to sleep , " Jessie smiled at the three .

" No we ' re not . " Eric and the girls said .

" Okay , guys I think its about that time , " James said walking out of his room .

" Good luck Chris . " Jackie said .

" Thank you , " Chris said .

Chris and Jessie hugged their girls and then left with Storm , they were riding in separate cars due to Jessie bringing the Wildcat home after the operation .

**Clinic **

Renea was on the phone talking with Kash about the next phase of the evil plot when AMW and Jessie walked into the clinic .

" I can definitely do it after work , but I need to go . " Renea said and hung up the phone .

" What are we doing Renea ? " Storm asked as they stopped at the front desk .

" Oh , my sister is moving so she was asking if I could stop by and help after work . " Renea said , it wasn ' t a total lie she was helping her sisters move in after work , but AMW would find out the rest once the plan came together for them and the TNA Extended Family .

" Okay , I need the small operating room prepped for a vasectomy . " James said .

" Yes doctor , whose coming in for the operation ? " Renea asked going to put down who ever had the appointment .

" No need he is already here . " James pointed at Chris who blushed a little .

" Baby , " Jessie said .

" Jess , " Chris said .

" Okay , then I will go and get the room ready . " Renea said leaving .

" You are blushing . " Jessie said making Chris smile at her almost child-like .

" Alright , Chris lets go ahead and get preop done bro . " James said .

" Okay , " Chris agreed .

" Do I need to wait in his office or something ? " Jessie asked .

" You can come back here with him while I do preop , but you can wait in the office while he ' s in surgery . Of course its up to the two of you . " Storm said .

" You can come in for now . " Chris said .

" Sure , " Jessie said as they walked into one of the private exam rooms .

While in the exam room James did all of the preop stuff on Chris like taking his temperature , blood pressure , and pulse which would let the Cowboy know if Harris was healthy enough to be operated on .

" Everything looks good to go , now all we need is the operating room to be ready , so , I will go check with Renea while you try to relax before the surgery . " Storm said and walked out of the room to find Renea .

Jessie looked at the door and then at Chris for a minute not saying anything .

" Are you nervous ? " Jessie asked .

" No , not really , I know I am in good hands babe . " Chris said completely at ease .

" My brave Wildcat . " Jessie smiled at him .

" I love you , " Chris said .

" I love you too , Chris . " Jessie said back to him .

James came back in at that moment .

" Okay everything is ready , " Storm said .

" Guess that is my cue to go . " Jessie said .

" You can wait in my office if you want to babe , " Chris said .

Jessie looked at the Cowboy .

" Take care of him in the operating room , Storm or I will find a use for Cat ' s handcuffs and my kendo stick . " Jessie gave the Cowboy a serious look .

" Don ' t worry darlin , I wouldn ' t hurt my buddy like that . " James said .

" Good , " Jessie said and then kissed Chris before leaving to his office.

" You all set ? " Storm asked .

" Yeah , lets get it over with . " Harris said .

**Operating Room**

The Wildcat was now stripped below the waist and laying on the operating table waiting for Storm to go ahead and put the local anesthetic in his personal area . He watched as James got the needles ready with the deadening stuff inside of it and then put sterile surgical gloves on .

" Okay , Chris this may sting a little . " James said taking the needle and sticking it in the right side of the Cat ' s boys .

" Ah , " Wildcat hissed a little as he felt Storm inject the anesthetic into one side of his most sensitive area .

" Easy , I ' m putting the second one in . " James said sticking the second needle in the left side .

" Ah , " Chris hissed again .

" Alright the painful part is over with now to wait for you to go numb . " Storm said rubbing the side of his friends leg to try and keep Harris calm .

James waited for the Wildcat ' s boys to go numb and then picked up the scalpel as Chris laid back with his eyes closed .

" Last chance to turn back bro . " Storm warned him .

" No my mind is made up , so , lets go through with it . " Chris said opening one eye to look at Storm and then closing it again .

" Of course , Chris , " James said as he began the procedure .

Storm started with the right testicle by cutting a small incision on the right side of the Wildcat ' s scrotum close to the base of his manhood . He used a small tool to pull the right vas deferen out from with in Chris ' s body , cutting it with small surgical type scissors , then tied both ends off , and then stitching up the incision on the right side .

" Halfway there Cat , you ' re doing good bro . " Storm said to keep Chris from getting worried .

" Okay , " Chris said keeping his eyes closed .

James then repeated the process on the left side of Harris ' s boys . He made a small incision on the left side of the sack close to the base of Chris ' s penis . The pulled the left vas deferen out , cut the small cord with the surgical scissors , tied the ends off , and then stitched up the second incision . Storm then proceed to clean up the Wildcat ' s area from where any blood or left over fluids got on him during the surgery .

" Alright , you are all done . " James said and Chris opened his eyes to look at the Cowboy .

" Thanks for doing this man . " Chris said grateful .

" No problem , do you feel any different ? " James asked .

" I am still a little numb to really notice anything yet , but I will let you know once the anesthetic wears off . " Chris answered .

" Okay , lets get you to a place where you can recover a little bit . " Storm said .

" Yeah , " Harris said .

**Recovery Room**

Chris was now in the recovery room with Jessie by his side , James had already given her instructions on the aftercare for Cat ' s surgery and now they were waiting for Chris to be well enough for Jessie to take him home or back to Storm ' s place .

" Alright , looks like everything is good and ready for you to go . " James said .

Jessie had already pulled the car around making it easier for them to help Chris to the car .

" Okay , let Bobby know to help you get him into the house . " Storm said to Jessie .

" I will , " Jessie said .

" See you later Cowboy . " Chris said .

" You too , and don ' t do anything strenuous today . " James said .

" Looks like I am not the only who has to be on bed rest for awhile . " Jessie said making both boys chuckle .

With that Jessie took Chris back to Storm ' s house while James went to deal with his other patients .

**Storm ' s House **

Jessie pulled up to Storm ' s house where Bobby came out to help them .

" You okay Cat ? " Bobby asked .

" Yeah , I ' m good , " Chris said .

Bobby had already explained to the girls that jumping on Chris when he walked in the door was not a good idea . Not that Grace was doing much jumping on anyone at the moment with her broke arm and concussion . They took Chris straight to the bed after he ate and took the antibiotics , pain medication , and nauseating medicine given to him to keep Wildcat from getting ill after the surgery .

" Alright , babe , you get some rest and take it easy so you can recover . " Jessie kissed him before leaving the room so Chris could rest .

Downstairs the girls were waiting on Jessie .

" Is daddy going to be okay ? " Rosie asked .

" Yes baby , he ' s fine . Daddy just had to have a minor operation and needs a little recovery time so we can ' t be jumping on him right now cause he ' s sore . " Jessie said .

" See I told you dad would be okay , Rosie . " Grace said .

" Okay , " Rosie agreed .

" Guess the rest of the day is going to be lazy like right now . " Jackie said .

" Yep , " Eric and Petey both agreed .


	23. Dark Days

_A/N: Chris ' s surgery is done , but Renea and the rest of the Trifecta is planning something against the extended family ._

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the wrestlers in this story . I do own my OCs and the story ._

Chapter 23 : Dark Day

**Trifecta Hideout **

Kash , Shultz , and Renea ' s two sisters were in the Trifecta ' s Hideout discussing the best way to go about the next plan without getting caught for what was about to happen could get all of them into trouble if anyone found out it was them .

" Look this needs to go down without anyone suspecting anything , so , find one that is untraceable , with tinted windows , and dark so it will creep them out . " Kash said to the Trifecta Goons that were also in the room . 

" Yes sir , " The Goons said .

" Now go , " Shultz dismissing them .

The Goons left to find what Kash and Shultz wanted to make the next stage in the plan more affective .

" What are we going to do after the deed has been done ? " One of the sisters asked the boys .

" We will sink it in an unknown location without any evidence in the car , so , be careful what you leave behind . " Kash said .

" No problem , the family won ' t even know the difference . " The other sister said .

" According to Renea the Wildcat will be out of action for a little while do to surgery , so , this means carrying out this plan will be less of a problem for us . " The first sister who spoke said .

" After this is all over with and I send that little wife of his to the morgue then that Cat will be mine to do what I want with . " The second sister said with an evil glimmer in her eyes .

" He will be all yours dear just as long as the plan is a success and while you get to have the Cat I will make that partner of his suffer for sticking his nose in my business when it doesn ' t involve him . " Shultz laughed .

**Cowboy ' s Home**

Eric and Bobby were now the only ones at Storm ' s house do to Petey going with Chase to get Dallas in Tampa to bring him to the family , so , they could talk about the Trifecta situation . But , for the moment Jessie was concerned also with taking care of Chris after the surgery .

" Grace , " Jessie said coming into Storm ' s living room from the kitchen .

" Yes ma ' am , " Grace looked at her .

" Could you go and check on your father for me while Jackie and I get dinner ready dear ? " Jessie asked .

" Yes ma ' am , " Grace said getting up .

" But , if he ' s asleep don ' t wake him up . " Jessie said .

" Of course not , I don ' t want to have a grouchy Wildcat after me . " Grace said making Jessie , Jackie , and Team Canada laugh at what she said as Grace headed upstairs .

Grace went to the guestroom her parents had been using since they arrived at the Cowboy ' s house . She looked in to see what appeared to be her dad asleep , but when she turned to go back downstairs he called out to her .

" Grace , " Chris called her .

" Yes sir , " Grace walking into the room .

" You need something ? " Chris asked her .

" No sir , mom , just sent me to check on you . " Grace said as he held his hand out to her , she walked closer to him putting her head on Chris ' s chest .

" Okay , baby , how is your arm and head ? " Chris checking on her as well .

" Every now and then I still have headaches and the cast is a bit irritating , but I ' m fine . " Grace said .

" I still need to figure out how you got to be a daredevil . " Chris said .

" I have Wildcat blood running through my veins dad . " Grace said .

" True that baby , " Chris smiled .

" Do you need anything ? " Grace asked .

" Uhm , how about an ice pack sweetheart . " Chris answered .

" Okay , " Grace said .

She walked back downstairs to the kitchen .

" Hey , Grace , you need something ? " Bobby asked when he saw her walk in .

" Dad needs an ice pack . " Grace said .

" Is he okay ? " Jessie asked as Bobby got the ice pack from the freezer and wrapped it in a towel .

" He said he was fine , but needed an ice pack . " Grace answered .

" Here it is , " Bobby handing it to her .

" Thank you , " Grace said as she glanced at Rosie coloring with Eric , then she went upstairs to take the ice pack to Chris .

Grace walked into the room her dad was in .

" Here daddy , " Grace said as she gave him the ice pack .

" Thanks sweetheart , uh , where is Rosie at ? " Chris asked .

" At Storm ' s kitchen table coloring with EY , why ? " Grace looked curious .

" Could you ask her to come here so I can talk to her ? " Chris asked .

" Yes sir , " Grace leaving the room again .

Chris took the time with Grace gone to put the ice pack on his pride which caused him to cringe at first with the cold temperature on his sensitive area , but then calmed down once he got use to it .

**Kitchen **

In the kitchen Bobby ' s phone had just went off .

" Hello , hey Daniels , what just happened !? " Bobby said as he turned ghost white Jackie , Jessie , and Eric looked at him .

" Okay , I will let them know Daniels , tell Andy to call James , oh God no , " Bobby said trying to keep the tears back as he hung up the phone .

" What just happened ? " Jackie asked .

" That was Daniels , Andy got a call from Chase not to long ago and said someone was tailing Chase and Petey while they were on their way to Tampa and then heard a loud crash and then nothing from them . So , Andy called Daniels and Kazarian to go check it out and they found Chase and Petey ' s car upside down off of one of the drop offs going towards Hoyt ' s apartment . " Bobby said tears starting to come down his face at losing two friends of his and the fact that one of them was his own Team Canada teammate .

" No , " Eric thought about both of his mates as the girls started crying .

Bobby then explained the rest which really got them upset .

" I ' ll go tell Chris . " Jessie said and left the room .

" What about Dakota ? " Jackie asked .

Bobby ' s mouth dropped open and he started crying much harder at the thought of Dakota now without both of his parents .

" I need to call D ' Amore . " Bobby said walking outside .

**Chris and Jessie ' s Guestroom In Storm ' s House **

Rosie soon came back up to the room , but Grace wasn ' t with her .

" Daddy , Grace said you needed to talk to me . " Rosie said as she walked in .

" Yeah little one , come and sit up on the bed with me for a minute , but come around instead of climbing over me . " Chris said .

" Yes sir , did I do something wrong ? " Rosie asked as she sat on the bed next to her dad .

" No baby , " Chris said turning so he could look at her .

" Then why do you want to talk to me ? " Rosie asked .

" You are going to need to sleep in the room with Grace tonight . " Chris said .

" But . . . but , what about the bad men ? " Rosie quivered in fear .

" They are not going to hurt you with Uncle James , Team Canada , or myself here baby . " Chris said .

" But . . . " Rosie started crying .

" Rosie , I know you are scared of these people , but you can ' t let them control you baby . Your sister won ' t let anything happen to you either . " Chris said .

" What if they hurt Grace too ? " Rosie cried harder .

" They won ' t baby , I promise everything will be fine . " Chris trying to get her to understand .

" I can ' t daddy , " Rosie shook her head as she kept crying harder and harder .

" Rosalie , " Chris finally said in a serious tone making Rosie look at him like he had stuck a knife into her heart and then got down off the bed and ran to the room Grace was using .

" Rosalie Ann Harris , " Chris using her full name with the pressure from all of the issues finally getting to him .

" Chris , " Jessie said walking into the room with tears in her eyes .

" What happened ? " Chris asked really concerned .

" Bobby just got a call from Daniels that he and Kazarian found Chase and Petey ' s car off the side of one of the drop off ' s headed towards Dallas ' s apartment and it looks like someone ran them off the road . " Jessie said making Chris ' s look at her in disbelief .

" Are they ? " Chris asked swallowing hard .

" Daniels said the car looked totaled and that it was burning when they got to it . The authorities thinks it may have roasted both of them . " Jessie started crying harder as she laid next to Chris with her head on his chest .

" Has anyone called Storm ? " Chris asked as tears came down his face .

" Andy was calling him . " Jessie answered .

" Damn it , why them ? They were my brothers , we built the foundation of TNA together , we fought against the Aces & Eights together , and now this . " Chris was finally crying just as hard as Jessie when the girls came to the door .

" Mom , dad , is it true ? " Grace asked making them look at the two .

" Yeah , baby , it seems so . " Jessie answered .

Grace dropped to her knees crying , she had been close to the Naturals since they rescued her from the fire after the bad man who had Grace lit the place on fire .

" Chase helped Andy rescue me from the evil man ' s house . " Grace said as Rosie sat beside her also crying .

Chris looked at the girls and then Jessie and for the first time the Wildcat didn ' t know what to do or say , it was truely a dark day for the entire extended family .


	24. Sisters

_A/N: Poor Chase and Petey , looks like this maybe the toughest foe yet for the family and their most deadly ._

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the wrestlers in this story . I do own my OCs and the story ._

Chapter 24 : More Problems

**Wreck Site **

The following day Jarrett called everyone in the family to come to the wreck site for a moment of silence and remembrance to both Chase and Petey . Scott D ' Amore had been called as well as A1 and Johnny Devine the last members of Team Canada , Petey ' s son Dakota was also present currently in the arms of Bobby Roode who was now Dakota ' s legal guardian .

Andy was there with Debra and Little Andy , Traci standing by their side now crying on Gail ' s shoulder because of losing Chase . Storm had decided to call in Cassidy Riley , an old friend of Chase ' s and his Hotshot partner from the first year of TNA .

" If I had known you guys were needing to speak to me , I would have came to Orlando instead of letting this happen . " Dallas also known as Lance Hoyt was called in to let him know of the situation .

" Dallas , this wasn ' t your fault , we thought about calling you , but Chase and Petey felt like it would be more discreet if they came to you in person instead of letting the Trifecta know the plan . But , guess they caught on to that plan as well . " Andy said as Jessie finally got their with Chris and the girls .

" Jessie , he shouldn ' t be up after the surgery . " James said , everyone knew by now about Chris ' s operation , so , they didn ' t need to keep it a secret from anyone .

" He insisted . " Jessie said .

" They ' re my friends James and there ' s no way I couldn ' t be here for them . " Chris look at the Cowboy who came over to help him up and lead him to where the crashed car was down off the side of the drop off .

When Chris saw the wrecked and burnt car he immediately started crying again which made the rest of them do the same . To the family Chris and James had alway been the more stable of the group and to have them upset like this made the family realize that this enemy was trying to push them past their breaking point .

" Uncle Bobby , " Dakota said .

" Yes , Dakota ? " Bobby looked at him .

" I want my daddy , " Dakota cried making Eric , Devine , and A1 choke up even more as Bobby looked at Scott not knowing what to do at this point .

" I know bud , I know . " Bobby finally said hugging Dakota to him .

Traci hadn ' t said a word , but was still hugging Gail wishing it wasn ' t real that Chase was gone . Jackie and Maria was trying to help both of them at this point .

" The Naturals are gone , " Andy looked down at the wreck , he didn ' t know if he should cry or get really angry , but he knew that his friend was gone .

AMW looked at Andy as both of them thought about the countless times the Naturals had stood across the ring from them and the two teams week after week putting on memorable matches in the TNA ring . It was AMW and the Naturals who made the first Six Sides of Steel a famous entity in TNA .

AJ Styles looked around at the group looking defeated and wondered where was the family he once knew and finally realized it was time for him to step back up again and take leadership like he had against Aces & Eights .

" Alright , I can ' t stand it anymore , " AJ said making them all look at him .

" AJ ? " Daniels and Kazarian asked .

" No , stop and look at ourselves , what happened to us ? " AJ asked .

" Styles , we lost our friends . Chase and Petey were in that car and now you want to scold us for grieving over them ? " Eric asked .

" No , EY , not scold you over grieving for them , I am scolding all of you for giving up and looking defeated . " AJ said .

" AJ , " Chris said .

" No , Chris , looked at you man , you and James are the strongest guys I know and look at both of you ready to drop in defeat . Chase and Petey willingly left to give Dallas our message and they knew the risks involved , they knew trouble was around them , but they were willing to do what was necessary anyways . " AJ said making the family look at each other .

" Both of them would be pissed at us giving up when they did what they thought they had to do to help us deal with Trifecta . We all know how both of them were , Petey took on people and obstacles several times his size and never let it both him not even once . He always , always gave it his all and always made sure that he was their to help his friends , to help his family , to help his home , and to help TNA . And what about Chase , Chase always showed up to work and it didn ' t matter how crappy a day might be or how bad things were going , he made sure that everyone stayed strong and made sure everybody had a positive attitude and outlook on whatever situation came up for us to deal with . So , come lets put our heads on straight and come together again to defend them after what the Trifecta has done . " AJ pointed at the wreck .

" AJ is right , we can ' t stand in defeat , you can count us in . " Daniels and Kazarian both agreed .

" Us to , " Motorcity Machine Guns added .

" For Chase and Petey , " Andy and Debra both said .

" Team Canada is ready to help , " The members of Team Canada said in unison .

" I ' m in , " Gail said .

" We ' re in too , " Jackie , Traci , and Maria said collectively .

" Lets kicked Trifecta ' s asses for messing with this family . " James put his Cowboy hat on his head and looked at them ready for a fight .

" Nobody messes with our family and gets away with it . " Jessie said as everyone looked at Chris who looked down thinking about what AJ said and then looked at them with the intense spirit of the Wildcat inside of him .

" Lets take them down , " Chris growled making everyone cheer .

" One last thing , " Andy and Eric stepped out .

Andy had Chase ' s black leather jacket that he had worn to the ring for so many years with pink and white designs and the letter N on it that represented the Naturals and placed it on one of the posts close to the drop off . Eric took Petey ' s red Team Canada jersey with the number 16 on the back and Williams above the number both wrote in white and put it on the post right next to the one with Chase ' s jacket hanging on it .

" We will miss you both . " Jarrett finally said as Sting said a prayer .

Booker had been quiet the whole time due to wanting to remember both of them in silence .

" Alright , lets head to my place everyone . Dallas we need you to be their with us bro . " Storm said .

" No problem , " Dallas agreed .

Then one by one everyone left the wreck site headed towards the Cowboy ' s home . While the guys were at James ' s place , they didn ' t realize that Chase and Petey weren ' t really dead as they finally made their way back up to the spot where the car ran off the side of the road and down into the bottom of the drop off .

" Damn , that was some fall , " Petey said , both of them were battered and bruised .

Chase had a busted lip and a cut over his right eye and his arm was scrapped up while Petey had several bruises and was cut up from the brair bushes he landed in .

" Petey look , " Chase said as he saw his and Petey ' s ring jackets on the nearby posts .

" Our friends must think the crash was fatal , " Petey taking his jacket as Chase took his .

" I can see why , " Chase looked down at the burned up car .

" Yeah , lets try and get to them on foot , " Petey said , they both put on the jackets to keep themselves from getting cold .

" Okay , " Chase said as they took one last look at the wreck site and then they both started making their way to Storm ' s house knowing that they would go there since Chris ' s place was still having repairs done .

**Trifecta Hideout **

The Trifecta members were down in their hideout celebrating the demise of two members of the extended family not aware that Chase and Petey both walked away from the wreck battered , but alive and okay .

" Two members of the family down . " Kash cheered .

" We are moving closer to our goal . " Shultz laughed as the three sisters joined in with him .

" Now its the Triads turn to make the next move . " Renea the oldest sister said .

" It would be tragic if Jessie somehow lost the twins , " The middle sister smirked .

" Good idea , " The youngest of the three agreed .

" Then get to it ladies , " Shultz said .

" Kash , I ' m going to need you to help me make a phone call . " Renea said .

" Yes baby , " Kash said as they had already talked about the plan .

Both of them left the gathering room to their own bedroom to start the next plan .

" I wish I had a man like that , but my previous one was a joke . " The youngest sister said .

" Soon , I will have his friend though . " The middle sister said .

Shultz and the two sisters laughed again at the destruction of the TNA family .

**Chris ' s House **

After everyone had left James ' s house , Chris asked James to take him and Jessie to his place to check with the repairmen to see if the repairs on his house were complete .

" I really wish you would listen to the doctor ' s orders being me and rest after the surgery . " Storm said as they pulled up to the Harris House where the repairman was just getting through .

" James , I ' m fine and this is necessary . " Chris said .

" You know good and well James that the Cat doesn ' t listen when his mind is made up . " Jessie said .

" Yeah , I know , " Storm said making Chris stick his tongue out at both of them .

" That ' s not nice Chris , what if the girls were here to see you do that ? " Jessie asked making Chris look depressed .

Rosie hadn ' t said a word to him since he made her sleep in the room with Grace instead of him and Jessie , it hurt him knowing she was that angry with him . Usually she would come and give him a hug several times a day , but not at the moment .

" What ' s up ? " James asked noticing his change in mood .

" Rosie still isn ' t speaking to me . " Chris said .

" Chris , she will come around once she realizes you were trying to help her . " Jessie said as Storm parked the car .

" Yeah , " Chris said getting out of the car as Jessie and James followed him .

" Good afternoon , " The repairman said .

" How is the repairs coming ? " Chris asked looking at his house .

" The repairs are complete , all I am waiting on is for the man to upgrade the security system and then you can move back in . " The repairman said .

" Thank you , are we going to be able to use the same code ? " Chris asked .

" Yes sir , you should be able to , all we are doing is making sure that if anyone tries to tamper with the locks the alarm will go off immediately and let the authorities and you know about it . " The repairman said as the security man came to them .

" Everything is all set . " The man said .

" Thank you , " Chris said .

Soon both the repairman and security man were gone after getting paid for their job by Chris .

" Good , the house is ours again . " Jessie said .

" Do we have to change the security code ? " James laughed .

" Hey , I can ' t help it if I am forgetful and not that great with technology . " Chris pouted .

" You look adorable when you pout . " Jessie said .

" He ' s not adorable , " Storm said .

" Maybe to you he ' s not , but to me he is the sexiest man alive . " Jessie said .

" Oh yeah , " Chris smiled in victory .

Just then Storm ' s phone rang and he switched it to speaker phone when he saw it was Renea .

" Hello , Renea ? " James answered , but a man with a disguised voice answered the phone .

" Hello , Cowboy , I have your nurse Renea here with me and we are having such a good time together , " The man laughed .

" What are you doing with her ? " The Cowboy realizing this must be one of the men that ran Petey and Chase off the road .

Chris was thinking the same thing as he and Jessie looked at each other and then the phone .

" Why don ' t you talk to her and find out ? " The man laughed

The man was really Kash behind the phone and he cut off the disguiser when he gave Renea the phone .

" Storm , help me , this creep has been hurting me . Ow , stop don ' t do that , not that anything but that stop , " Renea said screaming even though she and Kash were really just having sex over the phone to make it sound like he was raping her .

" We will have your head for messing with her . " Chris growled .

" Then come and get her , she will be at the warehouse where the Cat was left by the Aces & Eights when he was taken hostage by them . " Kash turning the disguiser back on .

Then the phone went dead .

" We have to help her . " Jessie said .

" Right , Chris , you are . . . " Storm started to say .

" Going with you , " Chris growled with a do not argue with me look .

" Fine , but I am calling AJ and Bad Influence to meet us . " James said .

" Of course , " Jessie said as they got in the car and headed to the place Chris was left at after the Aces & Eights took the Wildcat hostage .

**Warehouse **

Once at the warehouse AMW and Jessie saw AJ and Bad Influence at once and went to them .

" Shouldn ' t Chris be in bed recovering from surgery ? " Daniels asked .

" He ' s being the stubborn Wildcat who won ' t listen to reason . " Jessie said .

" Oh , that would explain it , " Kazarian said .

" Where did you leave Maria ? " Chris asked .

" With Gail and Traci , " Kazarian said .

" Alright guys , lets find Renea and get out of here before trouble shows up . " James said as a dozen cars came into the warehouse surrounding them .

" Like that ? " AJ asked .

" Yeah , like that , " James said pissed off .

" Why don ' t you get out of the cars ? " The Masked Trifecta Goons asked .

AMW , Jessie , AJ , and Bad Influence did as they requested .

" Jessie , stay back , " Chris looked at her .

" No problem , " Jessie said .

" Come on then , " The Goons said as the five guys started fighting with them as another car pulled up where a man who had Renea stepped out of the car .

" Leave her alone , " Chris and James said .

" I don ' t think you are in any position to make demands AMW . " The man said .

" Why not ? " Chris asked .

" Because of me , " Said a man that was bigger than the Cat .

" Who the hell are you ? " Daniels asked .

" I ' m Marcelot and I will crush anyone who doesn ' t comply with the orders of the Trifecta . " Marcelot said .

" I ' m not scared of you . " Chris said not backing down .

" Brave little man , but talks more like a child . " Marcelot said .

" Its not him you should be concerned with Cat . " Gayda said stepping out of the car the man with Renea came from .

" Gayda , I knew you were up to no good , " Chris said .

" Tell that to them , " Gayda said as five of the goons grabbed Chris and pulled him down to the ground .

" Chris , " Jessie called to him as James made to move to help his friend only to be stopped by another female voice .

" Oh James , " Said a familiar voice that made him grit his teeth and turn to see his ex-wife Crystal standing behind Jessie with a few more evil men .

" Jessie , " Chris looked at her scared that they would hurt his wife and the twins .

" Relax Chris , we won ' t hurt them as long as you and the boys comply with what we say . " Crystal said .

" First of all how do you know Gayda ? " Storm asked growling .

" I ' m her little sister , Storm . " Crystal smirked as Gayda looked at her .

" Good timing sis , " Gayda smiled .

" And what position are you in to make me stop from helping my family ? " James bared his teeth at Crystal .

" I tell you what if you boys don ' t want to submit , then it maybe in poor health to the expecting mother and the two she has inside of her . " Crystal said as the men behind Jessie grabbed her and kept her from fighting .

" Let go of her , " Chris growled .

" Only if you agree to let us take you with us Chris , but if you don ' t not only will Renea get it , but your wife and boys may also meet their fate . " Gayda said as Crystal pulled out a knife and held it next to Jessie ' s stomach where the babies were at .

" No , " Wildcat looked at her in fear .

" Chris , don ' t do it , don ' t give in to them . " Jessie said .

" I can ' t let them hurt you or the boys . " Chris said with his head hanging down .

" Chris , " James said shaking his head and looked at Jessie helpless .

" James , take care of my family , " Chris looked at him as the Cowboy nodded his head yes .

" Of course , brother . " Storm said AJ and Bad Influence looked just as helpless as he did .

" What will it be Cat ? " Gayda asked .

" Fine , I will go with you just don ' t hurt my family or Renea . " Chris said .

" Put your hands behind your back and don ' t fight me if you want your wife and boys to live . " Marcelot said .

Wildcat put his hands behind his back not knowing what else to do as Gayda pulled out handcuffs and showed them to everyone especially Chris .

" I think you are familiar with these Wildcat since they are you favorite weapon . " Gayda with an evil smile as she put them around the Cat ' s wrists making it easier to transport him .

" What about my wife and Renea ? " Chris asked .

" They will be let go after I have you secure in the car , that way no one tries anything on us . Marcelot stick him in the car blindfolded . " Gayda said .

" Yes , my lady , " Marcelot said as he blindfolded and stuck Wildcat in the car .

" Chris , no , " Jessie screamed as tears started falling down her face , she couldn ' t lose him .

" Shut up bitch , " Crystal said once Chris was in the car .

" Gayda go on , " The man who had Renea said .

" Right , lets go , " Gayda looked at Marcelot and then Gayda , Marcelot and part of the Goons left .

" Now , let go of Renea , " Crystal looked at the mask man .

He did what he was told and then left with his men .

" James , AJ , Bad Influence , get face down on the ground now unless you want Jessie hurt . " Crystal said and then they did so .

" Now don ' t you get up until Jessie tells you we are gone or she and the Wildcat both will need a morgue . " Crystal said .

They did as she said , but before Crystal left she pushed Jessie to ground who landed hard enough on her stomach to cause labor to start as her water broke . Then Crystal and the Goons were gone with the Wildcat leaving the boys with Jessie and Renea .

" James , " Jessie cried .

James chanced to look up as he saw he , AJ , and Bad Influence were the only one ' s left at the warehouse with the ladies .

" James , the boys , " Jessie cried again as he ran to her .

" AJ , Kaz get Renea and take her to the clinic . Daniels , I need you to stay and help me incase they come back . " James ordered .

" Right , " AJ and Kazarian ran to Renea and got her in the AJ ' s car and left .

" What can I do to help ? " Daniels asked .

" Hang on , Jessie , what happened ? " James asked .

" Crystal threw me to the ground and I landed on my stomach which caused my water to break , the twins are coming . " Jessie screamed as she felt a contraction .

" Okay , sweetheart hang on , Daniels open the door to the backseat of my car . " Storm said .

" Right , " Daniels said doing what Storm asked as the Cowboy carried Jessie to the car and laid her in the backseat .

" Okay , lets go , " Storm said as he got in the driver seat and Daniels in the passenger seat took Jessie to the clinic .


	25. Triad

_A/N: Things keep getting worse , okay so to explain the clinic a bit . AMW ' s clinic can function both as a doctor ' s office , OB/GYN office , and a hospital all in one . Harris and Storm both thought it would work better that way if they could use the facility at its maximum in order for them to help people in any situation that may occur for a patient or a family member . Now that I have explained everything lets get on with the story ._

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the wrestlers in this story . I do own my OCs and the story ._

Chapter 25 : Triad

**AMW ' s Clinic **

By the time James and Daniels got to the clinic with Jessie , Gail was already there due to Daniels calling her on the way so that she could be beside Jessie in the delivery room since Chris was taken hostage by Gayda and Crystal . AJ and one of the other nurses brought the gurney out to Jessie as James picked her up and put her on the gurney .

" Take her to the delivery room and clean her up while I get myself ready to deliver the twins . " James said .

" Yes sir , doctor , " The nurse said .

" James , " Jessie called him .

" Yes , darlin , " Storm said .

" I told Chris I wanted the babies to be born by C-section . " Jessie said .

" Change that last order and take her to the larger operating room , Gail go with her and keep Jessie calm . " James said .

" Sure James , " Gail said as the nurse took Jessie to the operating room where the nurse started cleaned her up and checked her and the babies vital signs to make sure they were healthy .

James stopped by Renea ' s room to check on her first .

" Renea , are you alright ? " James asked coming in .

" Yes Storm , but he raped me . " Renea still acting waiting for the signal to make her move .

" Look I will check you out soon , but Jessie is in labor so I need to deal with her first . Are you okay with this ? " Storm asked .

" Yes go ahead , if it wasn ' t for me she wouldn ' t be in this mess and Chris would be beside her . " Renea said which was definitely the truth .

" Alright , sweetheart . " James said .

Storm went to get cleaned up and put on scrubs to deliver the twins , then headed to the operating room where AJ and Bad Influence were waiting outside .

" Call Bobby and the others to let them know about what happened . " James said to them .

" Right , " AJ said as James went in the room with Jessie .

**Operating Room**

James walked into the operating room as the nurse was finishing up shaving and cleaning off Jessie ' s stomach where the C-section would be done at .

" Okay , doctor , she ' s ready . " The nurse said .

" Good , Gail try and keep her calm . " James said .

" Of course , Storm . " Gail said .

" Gail , can I hold your hand ? " Jessie asked as she screamed in pain again .

" Yeah partner , " Gail said giving Jessie her hand .

" Okay , I am going to put the local anesthetic in you Jessie , so , I need you to stay calm . " Storm said as he put sterile gloves on .

" I trust you , " Jessie said .

James smiled at her and then put the anesthetic in and waited for it to take affect . Then he started the C-section and in a few minutes he pulled out the first boy which was Chris Jr. who started crying as the nurse dried him off and showed him to Jessie who teared up at the sight of the first boy .

" Hey , little Chris , " Jessie said softly to him as Gail smiled beside her wishing Chris was here to be beside his wife .

" Okay , now to get his brother , " James said as the nurse put the first baby in a nursery crib .

James worked until he got the second baby out , but for some reason he didn ' t start crying like Chris Jr. had .

" James , why isn ' t he crying or anything ? " Jessie asked panicked .

" Easy Jessie , " Gail said putting a calm hand on her shoulder .

James checked his heart and lungs for problems and then realized that his lungs were a little undeveloped .

" We may need to put him in an incubator . " James said .

" What ? Why ? " Jessie asked tears starting up .

" His lungs are undeveloped , " James said .

" Please James save him , I can ' t lose Chris and RJ at the same time . " Jessie started crying .

" I will do what I can sweetheart . " Storm said as the nurse took RJ and put him in the incubator in the ICU nursery for him to finish developing .

James stitched and cleaned up Jessie before putting her in a normal hospital room where Gail came in to sit with her while she held Chris Jr. wondering why everything had to go wrong when Chris and Jessie had been so happy about having the twins .

" Gail , " Jessie said .

" Yeah Jessie , " Gail said .

" I want Chris , " Jessie finally said crying as she looked at her oldest son .

" Don ' t worry Jessie we will find him . " Gail rubbed her back .

" I swear to you Gail , whatever Gayda and Crystal does to hurt my husband I will make them pay for everything in tenfold . " Jessie said frustrated and angry .

" Calm down , Jessie , I know you are angry and upset , but we have to keep cool heads sweetie . " Gail finally said as she put Chris Jr. back in his crib .

" Yeah , you ' re right , but look at what they have done . Gayda tried to tear me and Chris apart when Aces & Eights was still around teaming with my evil father and telling things about Chris to me . Then she comes back after I made her pay for that back then and uses this Trifecta to hurt Jackie , hurt Grace , scare Rosie , killed Chase and Petey , kidnapped Chris , hurt me , and now RJ . What ' s next ? " Jessie started crying harder .

" We find Chris and fight the Trifecta . " James said coming into the room after checking Renea and then checking on RJ .

" How is RJ ? " Jessie asked .

" He ' s going to be okay , but he ' s going to need sometime for his lungs to finish developing . But , other than that his pulse and heartbeat is good and strong like his dad . " James said .

Jessie teared up at the mentioning of Chris , James saw this and sat on the hospital bed infront of her and pulled her into a hug that was much like a big brother telling her everything would be okay .

" Chris , " Jessie said .

" What ? " James asked .

" I want him back , I want Chris back James . " Jessie wrapped her arms around James and laid her head on his shoulder as she started crying harder than she ever cried since her father was still beating and starving her .

" We will get him back darlin , I promise , we just need to locate him and we will go get him sweetheart . " James said .

Jessie cried for a few more minutes before she finally faded into a state that Chris had told James about once , but had never seen himself . Jessie ' s anxiety attack was full blown for the first time in ages and she locked herself in her protective cocoon not responding to anyone in order to keep the pain and pressure from getting to her .

" Oh no , " Storm said when he finally saw her .

" What ? " Gail asked worried .

" Look at her , " James said as Gail looked at Jessie ' s eye which were almost like the light in them had vanished .

" What ' s happening to her ? " Gail asked .

" This is the full blown affect of her anxiety attacks , Chris said she closes herself into a cocoon not responding to anyone if she felt to much pain or pressure . We have to find him cause he ' s the only one who can break this from her . " Storm praying for a miracle .

" How do you know about this ? " Gail looked at him .

" Chris told me about it when Aces & Eights first showed up . " James said .

" Oh dear , we need Chris bad . " Gail finally said .

" Yeah , I need to talk to the others , but keep an eye on her and Chris Jr. while I go and tell AJ , Daniels , and Kaz about what is going on . " Storm said .

" Of course , " Gail said as the Cowboy walked out of the room to talk to the family .

**Trifecta ' s Hideout - Triad ' s Playroom **

Once Gayda and Crystal got back to the hideout , Gayda had Marcelot take Chris down to the playroom the three sisters had to themselves . Marcelot chained Chris to the ceiling after stripping him and then took the blindfold off .

" Soon my mistress will come down and play with you Pussycat . " Marcelot said and then left .

" Its Wildcat , " Chris mumbled to himself .

Chris hung there by his wrists for a little while wondering how long it would take for them to come down due to him starting to get cold .

" Aw, is the poor kitty all cold and shivering . " Gayda said as she walked up behind him .

" I have to say he is a good catch Gayda . " Crystal said .

" Isn ' t he , " Gayda said as both of them walked around to Chris ' s front as Gayda rubbed a hand from his back all the way around to his chest .

" Stop , " Chris getting uncomfortable by the way she was touching him and both of them were looking at his body .

" Shut up boy , you don ' t give the orders , we are in charge around here . " Crystal slapped him across the face hard making Chris glare at her .

" Stop looking at my little sister that way or I will make you regret it . " Gayda snapped at him .

" I think this one needs to be tone down a bit sis . " Crystal said .

" I agree , " Gayda said .

" Why are you doing this ? " Chris asked not liking where the conversation between the sisters was headed .

" Because we can , why did you treat me so wrong years ago when I was following AMW to the ring along side of that tramp Gail Kim ? " Gayda asked running a finger down his chest to his abs feeling the muscles .

" Because you ' re a bitch , " Chris said .

" That does it , " Crystal said as Gayda moved to the drawer in the corner of the room and pulled out a rawhide strap .

" I didn ' t want to punish you before we played around a bit , but your big mouth gets you into trouble again Pussycat . " Gayda said as she went behind Chris who was a little spooked about what was going to happen .

" I can ' t wait to here you scream boy . " Crystal snickered backing up to a chair in front of Chris to watch the show .

Gayda swung the rawhide at Chris ' s ass which smacked him hard leaving a red mark across his butt .

" AHHH! " Chris screamed as he felt the strap smacked him hard .

Gayda continued to use the strap on the Wildcat ' s backside with each smack harder then the previous . Chris screamed everytime it connected with his flesh , but he fought back any tears wanting to escape him . He wasn ' t about to give these two evil sisters the satisfaction of seeing him cry . Finally Gayda stopped after Chris ' s butt was a deep red with strap marks all over it .

" You are one tough boy , I will give you that , even though your screams were loud you didn ' t cry once when you were being strapped like a bad child . " Crystal looked at him .

" That is one of his good qualities , he is a very tough kitty cat , but I also love this right here . " Gayda rubbed a finger once again down his chest to his abs , but this time going all the way to the head of his dick which she held in her hands .

" Please don ' t , " Chris said fighting to keep his erection down , but it was hard with her messing with his pride .

" Why not ? You use to love when women messed with you down here . " Gayda reminded him .

" I was hurting then after losing Aubrey , but after I met Jessie that went away . Please don ' t making do this , " Chris struggling to stay composed .

" That was always the problem I had with you , you always had someone else around you . I wanted you to be my toy the first time I saw you , but no you had Miss Aubrey , then it was all about that precious daughter of yours Grace which is why I had her removed from you , and then you met Jessie and got that brat back and had another one . But , I will not be deterred this time Cat . " Gayda said .

" Speaking of Jessie , I just got a call from our oldest sister and looks like you are a daddy again Chris . " Crystal said .

" So , the two boys made it , " Gayda said .

" One of them is in ICU at the moment trying to finish his development in one of those incubators , but my sister will see to that soon enough . " Crystal laughed .

Chris looked at her in horror at the thought of RJ being killed by another sister .

" Sister , but who ? " Chris asked .

" She has been delivering information to us for a long while from the clinic by passing along copies of the medical files when you and James had your backs turned . " Gayda said making Chris pissed that they were messing with the clinic .

" Whose files ? " Chris asked his strength and fight coming back into him .

" Debra , Maria , Jackie from when you and Storm examined her of course her old doctor was a friend of Derek ' s for a long time , so , they always passed information back in forth abut Jackie , Jessie was a big one we looked at knowing what it would do to you and James to have her hurt , and then there was your vasectomy . " Crystal said as Gayda touched his testicles making him look at her .

" Gayda don ' t , " Harris said scared of what she might do .

" Don ' t worry Cat , I wouldn ' t damage my new toy like that . " Gayda reassured him .

" The strapping was for you being naughty , but we will wait to play with your boys down there after you ' ve healed . " Crystal said .

" Whose your sister ? " Chris asked again sighing in relief .

" Renea , " Gayda and Crystal both said .

Chris ' s mouth fell open in shock at who was behind everything , Renea had been taken in by AMW like family . Jessie treated her like a sister and for her to turn against them and lie to them was low .

" She was never on your side , just like Kash doesn ' t want your sister . Renea and Kash have been dating for a long time , but they kept it a secret for years . " Gayda said .

" So , her being raped over the phone ? " Chris asked .

" Was just her having rough sex with Kash , we had to make it sound real to get you Chris . Now enough talk , because you are going to give me some pleasure tonight . " Gayda said .

" Don ' t count on it , the only one I please is my wife . " Chris shook his head .

" I tell you what if you be good and do as we say without complaint we will tell Renea to spare RJ . But if you don ' t I will start with the twins killing them , then I will take your daughters and give them to the Goons to have their way with them then kill them , and last we will take that wife of yours torture her and then give her to her father , so , he can finish the job he started years ago . Your call Chris . " Crystal said .

Chris swallowed thinking about it as he looked at them and then thought about his family , he finally sighed seeing no other way out of this .

" Fine , I will do what you want , just don ' t hurt my family . " Chris said .

Crystal called up Renea and told her to spare RJ from any harm do to Chris doing what he was told and she agreed to it .

" Marcelot dear , " Gayda called .

" Yes my lovely Mistress Gayda . " Marcelot said .

Chris wanted to gag , but thought better of it with the situation he was in and Crystal able to call up Renea and put her back to killing his family .

" Take Chris here and handcuff his hands behind his back and get him ready to please me and Crystal on the bed while we get ourselves ready for him . You can play with him a little if you want to , but don ' t hurt his balls or I will have to punish you Marcelot . " Gayda said .

" As you wish Mistress Gayda . " Marcelot said as the sisters left the room to get ready .

" Come kitty , lets get you ready for the ladies to have fun with you . " Marcelot took Chris down from the celling handcuffing his hands behind his back and taking him to the bed in the room next door .

" Why do you listen to them when they insult you ? " Chris asked .

" Its none of your business . " Marcelot smacked him on the butt .

" Ouch , " Chris cried as it hurt worse after having the sisters strap him with the rawhide .

" I see you got into trouble with the sisters , well you are going to be making up for that really soon . " Marcelot said .

Marcelot picked up the container of lube next to the bed and got some out onto his finger .

" This will make it easier for my Mistress to insert stuff into you kitty . " Marcelot said making Chris hate the word kitty even more .

Chris shuddered when he felt Marcelot part his buttock exposing his hole to cold air and the bigger man ' s view .

" In we go , " Marcelot said as he stuck his finger with the lube into the Wildcat making Chris scream .

" AH , Ow , that hurts . " Chris screamed the man ' s finger was large and Chris didn ' t like the way the man was treating him .

" Be still or I will pop you again . " Marcelot said as Chris had started squirming , but stopped at the threat .

" Soon , you will be nice and stretched . I wonder if you like your prostate to be massaged . " Marcelot said sticking his finger deeper into the Wildcat brushing up against that one organ in the Wildcat that finally turned his dick on .

The Wildcat against his will and wishes felt his pride grow hard as he felt Marcelot rub his finger against Chris ' s prostate .

" Get your finger out of my friend ' s ass . " A voice said as Marcelot did what the voice said and turned to see who it was .

Chris also looked to the door both surprised and happy to see Chase Stevens .

" Chase , we thought you were dead . " Chris said .

" Sorry about that Chris , hey you big weirdo let go of him or I will make these two pay for it . " Petey said as he also made an appearance showing that he and Chase had caught the sisters when they went to get ready to have their way with Chris .

" Unhand my Mistress and her sister . " Marcelot order not paying any attention to Chris which allowed him to kick the big man in the gonads and back away to where Chase was standing .

" Petey , you ' re here too . " Chris looked at the Canadian Destroyer .

" Yeah , sorry to worry you guys , " Petey said .

" Here , " Chase said undoing the handcuffs on Chris .

" Thanks , " Chris said .

" And I don ' t think you should be walking around in your birthday suit or you might give some woman a heart attack . " Petey said handing the Wildcat his clothes back .

" Yeah , I only need Jessie looking at me . " Chris said putting the clothes on .

" Lets go before Derek and Kash finds out we are here . " Chase said .

" Right , " Petey and Chris said and ran out the back way to one of Trifecta ' s cars where Chase hot-wired the car making it start .

" Learned that from Sabin . " Chase said proud of himself as he drove out of the Trifecta ' s hideout .

" Great Sabin is a car thief , " Petey said .

" Nope , he said he broke his key one day and couldn ' t get home , so , instead of calling someone to bring him a spare he hot-wired the thing . " Chase said .

" Great story , but can you take me to the clinic . Jessie had the twins and apparently RJ is in ICU and Renea is one of Gayda and Crystal ' s sisters and has been stealing information from the clinic . " Chris said .

" Damn , bitch , " Petey said .

" And if she gets word from Gayda and Crystal that I am gone then they will kill everyone in my family starting with RJ . " Chris continued .

" And I thought Cindy had problems , " Petey said .

" Hang on guys , I am speeding this trip up , " Chase said putting the car in a faster gear .

**Clinic **

At the Clinic , Maria had come by with Frankie who was shocked at the state both Jessie and RJ were in , but was a little relieved when Storm said RJ would be okay as soon as his lungs finished developing . Maria was also upset about her brother being kidnapped , but stayed strong since Jessie was out of it at the moment . Little Chris Jr. or CJ as everyone started calling him was in his Aunt Maria ' s arms being rocked at the moment in the nursery .

" Its okay little one Aunt Maria has you . " Maria said softly so she would wake him since he was sleeping at the moment .

" How is he doing ? " James asked as he walked in the nursery .

" He seems to be just sleeping at the moment , " Maria said .

" Here , let me check to make sure his heart and lungs are doing okay Maria . " James said as he took out the stethoscope , pulled back the little ones blanket and shirt putting the stethoscope to CJ ' s chest making him squirm at the cold device .

" Easy buddy , I know its cold , but you got to stay still , so , Uncle James can hear . " Maria said .

Storm finally got an accurate reading from CJ ' s heart and lungs , then he checked the boys pulse and saw that it was good as well .

" He is very healthy , " James bundled CJ back up and then rubbed his forehead for being good for him .

" How is RJ ? " Maria asked .

" He was breathing a little better when I checked on him before coming to check CJ which could be a sign of his lungs getting better . " James said .

" Storm , " Bobby came to the door .

" What ? " James asked .

" You are not going to believe this , " Bobby said .

" Try me , " Storm said .

" Chase and Petey are alive and they have Chris here with them . " Bobby said .

" What ? " Storm and Maria both said as James left the room to see if it was the truth .

Bobby followed him while Maria stayed to watch CJ , but curiously saw Renea walk by the nursery headed towards the ICU nursery where RJ was being kept with a knife . She gasped and then put CJ in his crib and then went to Jessie ' s room where Gail and Jackie were at helping Jessie .

" Gail , Jackie , " Maria said running into the room .

" Girl you shouldn ' t be running when you are pregnant . " Daniels said he and Frankie was in the room for safety reasons .

" I know , but I saw Renea going towards the ICU nursery with a knife . " Maria said .

" RJ , " Daniels said and ran to the room with Gail .

" Maria , go back and watch after CJ incase someone tries something , Jackie watch after Jessie , I ' ll go let James know about this . " Frankie said .

" Right , " Maria said going back to CJ ' s nursery .

" Sure Frankie , " Jackie said as Frankie ran to find James

**Clinic - Front Door **

James and Bobby ran to the front door to see Chase , Petey , and Chris walk in .

" Chase , Petey , you ' re alive , " James said .

" Yeah , it took us a little while to climb the cliff and then we saw that you guys had left our jackets behind and decided to make our way to your house James . But , then we saw one of Trifecta ' s vehicles head into Orlando , so , we figure they were up to no good and we hitchhiked a ride with them unexpectantly . " Chase said .

" Then when they got to the warehouse we were going to jump in to help , but then the lot of them came and took Chris hostage . So , we figured since they still didn ' t know about us being alive we would go and help Chris before revealing ourselves to the rest of you . " Petey finished .

" James , Bobby , " Frankie said and stopped when he saw Chris standing their with Chase and Petey .

" We ' ll explain again to the whole family . " Chase said .

" Okay , but there ' s a problem , Maria just saw Renea headed towards the ICU Nursery with a knife . " Frankie said making Chris run ahead of them to the ICU .

The others ran after him with Bobby and James confused .

" Renea is working for the Trifecta ? " Bobby asked .

" Yeah , she is Gayda and Crystal ' s older sister and Kash ' s lover . " Chris said making Frankie gag at that last part .

" We trusted her around the clinic . " James growled .

" And she has been copying medical files from our office of the family . " Chris said making Storm growl again .

**ICU Nursery **

Renea walked into the nursery unaware that she was being watched or that Chris and the others were on their way to stop her . She looked at RJ laying their in his incubator as his little lungs finished their development .

" So , you are the youngest of the Harris family , I am sure you will be grieved over little brat , but why do I care ? I can ' t stand your family one bit , your dad and mom messed with my middle sister and the Cowboy messed with my baby sister . So , as far as I am concerned an eye for an eye , a tooth for a tooth , a family member for a family member , and once I am done with you I will take your brother next . " Renea taking the knife and going to cut the life-support system being used to help RJ finish growing .

" Stop right there evil lady , " Daniels grabbing her arm and pulled the knife out of her hand .

" Do you really think we would let you take the life of our friends baby ? That ' s my nephew you are messing with crazy chick . " Gail Kim said slapping her and taking her by the throat away from Daniels and the incubator and dragging her by her throat and hair outside of the room throwing her to the clinic floor as AMW showed up with Bobby , Frankie , Petey , and Chase .

" Gail , " Chris said .

" I ' ve got her Chris , you and James go check on RJ . " Gail looked at the Wildcat .

" Right , " AMW said and walked in to see Daniels standing guard incase someone else tried anything .

" Daniels , " James said .

" Hey , I was making sure nobody else tried anything to harm him . " Daniels said .

" Thank you , " Chris said stepping around to see RJ in the incubator and sighed at the sight of his youngest son still waiting to develop .

" Renea had this when Gail and I walked in , so , I took it from her . " Daniels holding out the knife .

" I got it , " James taking it .

" How is he ? " Chris asked .

" He was breathing better when I checked on him before you got here , but he still needs a little time . " Storm putting a hand on Chris ' s shoulder .

" Where ' s CJ ? " Chris asked .

" Maria was holding him in the nursery . " James said .

" The girls ? " Chris continue .

" AJ and Team Canada minus Bobby was watching them . " James said as they walked outside the ICU Nursery to see Renea gone and blood on the floor .

" What happened ? " Chris asked .

" Oh , I punched her in the nose for blabbing to much about how AMW ruined her family ' s life . So , I just ruined her face a little to go with that life of hers . " Gail said .

" And now you know why I never pissed you off . " Petey said .

" Where is Jessie ? " Chris asked looking at James and Gail .

" Uhm , Chris , there is something you should know . " James said .

" What ? " Chris swallowing .

" She had an anxiety attack after the twins were born and she hasn ' t been responding to anything we say to her . Its kind of like what you explained to me when she saw Issac in ROH . " James said making Chris look at him serious .

" Where is she ? " Chris asked .

" Jackie was watching her in one of the family rooms . " Frankie said .

" Come on bro , " James said as they walked to the room .

" When we get there I need everyone outside so I can talk with her , that ' s the only way to break it . " Chris said .

" Okay , " Everyone said .

**Clinic - Jessie ' s Room **

Chris walked into Jessie ' s room where Jackie was watching over her .

" Hey , Jackie , " Chris said walking in .

" Chris , welcome back . " Jackie said .

" Thank you , has she said anything ? " Chris looking at Jessie who was laying down curled up with her knees to her chest like a frightened child , but ten times worse .

" Nothing , she just lays there in the bed , every now and then she screams or cries , but that ' s it . " Jackie said .

" Alright , could you step out into the hall with the others , so , I can speak with her alone ? " Chris asked .

" Sure Chris , " Jackie stepped out .

Chris closed the door behind Jackie and then walked to where Jessie was laying on the bed . He sat beside her and put an arm around her which made Jessie start whimpering .

" Jessie , its okay baby , " Chris said pulling her into his arms holding her next to his chest .

She started to smell him and realized it smelt like him .

" Chris , where are you ? " Jessie starting to cry .

" I ' m right her holding you , " Chris said .

" But , those people took you away . " Jessie said .

" I know Jess , but I ' m back now and I need you to come back to me as well . " Chris said .

" RJ is sick , " Jessie cried harder on Chris .

" James said he is doing better and breathing on his on , but he still needs to finish developing his lungs . " Chris said .

" I need you , " Jessie said .

" And I need you as well baby . I need you here with me and the light to return in those eyes I love so much . I need my beautiful Snow Leopard to show me that she hasn ' t given up , because I couldn ' t stand it if I were to lose you my love . " Chris held her tight trying to keep the tears back at seeing her in this state .

Jessie finally realized it was him holding her and talking to her which finally caused her to wake up .

" Chris , is that you ? " Jessie asked .

" Yeah , baby its me , its me . " Chris hugged her tight realizing she was herself .

" Oh , Chris , I thought I had lost you and RJ at the same time . " Jessie cried in his arms .

" You haven ' t lost either one of us , I am still here and RJ is still fighting for us . " Chris cried with her .

Soon all of the tears dried up and Jessie looked at him .

" Did they hurt you ? " Jessie asked .

" They hit me with a rawhide strap on my ass and they were about to rape me when Chase and Petey showed up , but other than that I ' m okay . " Chris said .

" Chase and Petey ? " Jessie asked confused .

Just then the door came open causing Bad Influence , Petey , Chase , and Bobby to fall into the door while Gail and Jackie stood off to the side laughing at them with Storm looking at the boys shaking his head .

" How did you guys ever make it to a ring when you can ' t even stand properly ? " James asked .

" Shut up Storm , " The boys said collectively .

" I thought I told you to wait outside while we talked ? " Chris asked .

" You did , but I came to tell you that RJ is crying . " James said making Chris and Jessie look at each other in relief .

" Thank God , " Chris and Jessie said at the same time .

" So , what was the problem ? " Daniels asked curiously as the guys got to their feet .

" Looks like a lot of fluid got in his lungs probably due to the fall when Crystal knocked Jessie down and it just looked like his lungs were undeveloped . But , he ' s going to be fine now , but I suggest we keep him in the incubator until the fluid in his lungs is all cleared up good . " James said .

" Sounds like a plan , " Chris and Jessie agreed .

" So , Dr. Storm called it wrong . " Kazarian teased .

" If you don ' t button your lip Dr. Storm will prescribe a dose of whomping your ass Kazarian . " Storm said .

" Speaking of doctor , Cowboy do you think you can help out with this ? " Petey showing them his briar covered hand .

" Yeah , both of you look like you need some doctoring up so come on you two . " Storm said to Petey and Chase .

" So , does Chris , " Jessie said .

" How bad did they hurt you ? " James asked .

" Not that bad , " Chris said .

" They hit your ass with a rawhide strap and you said that they tried to rape you . " Jessie said making them look at Chris .

" They didn ' t get any further than that big dude stick his finger in my ass as far as raping me , but they did hit my backside pretty good with the strap . " Chris said .

" Drop them , " Jessie order .

" What ? " Chris asked .

" Drop you pants and underwear Chris , I want to know how bad they hurt you so I can skin Gayda alive now that I am not pregnant . " Jessie said showing she was serious .

" We are going to see RJ , " Gail said as she and Jackie left .

Chris looked at Jessie and the guys , then lowered his pants and underwear showing them the rawhide whelps on his ass that was still a deep shade of red .

" Chris , " Jessie said when she saw it standing up .

" Here bend over the bed Chris , " James said pulling a pair of medical gloves on from the box on the table next to the door .

Chris did as Storm said bending over the bed as Jessie put a hand on his back to keep him calm .

" Be still for me , " James said as he came over kneeling as he began to examine the Wildcat ' s butt . He carefully looked at the whelps and red coloring of his backside .

" The red should go down in a couple of days , but these whelps will need to be treated daily for the next week or two to keep infection down and to help it heal . You ' re not going to scar though , so , it will definitely heal completely . Bobby go to my desk in my office and look in the bottom drawer on the left side , there should be a bottle of alcohol , cotton looking pads , and lotion bring it to me please . " James said .

" Sure , " Bobby went and got what James asked for and brought it back to him .

" Thank you , now all of you guys step out . " Storm said and they did so going down the hall a little ways .

" Its okay Chris , " Jessie said .

" I know , " Chris smiled .

James got a little alcohol out on one of the cotton pads and started cleaning up the Wildcat ' s butt getting pain responses from Chris .

" Ah , sss , " Chris cringed and cried in pain .

" Easy Chris , " Jessie said rubbing his back as Storm finished rubbing the stuff into Harris .

" Okay , Chris , painful part is over with now I am going to check you ass for any damage from this guy messing with you . " James said .

" Go ahead , " Chris said .

James used a clean pair of gloves to pull Chris ' s cheeks apart to look at his anus to see if any damage could be seen . He used a plain cotton pad with water to clean off the lube still in his ass , but didn ' t see any problems .

" No damage bro , " James said .

" Now what ? " Chris asked .

" Now I will rub the lotion on you to make your butt feel better . " James said .

He opened the lotion , poured some onto his hands and then rubbed some into the Wildcat ' s butt . Harris closed his eyes this time in relief of the soothing lotion being rubbed into his bottom not caring that it was the Cowboy tending to him .

" That feels better , " Chris finally said .

" Anything to help you out bro , now turn over onto you back . " Storm said as he finished .

Chris turned over as Storm changed his gloves again .

" What are you going to do ? " Chris asked .

" Check and make sure none of the stitches came loose from the vasectomy . " James said .

" Okay , " Chris responded .

James checked him and saw everything was okay .

" Alright , next week we can check to see if you are sterile , but everything looks fine Chris . " James said taking off the last pair of gloves .

" Can I put my underwear and pants back on ? " Chris asked .

" Yeah , go ahead . " James said as Chris did so .

" But , I like you better with them off . " Jessie whined .

" Oh brother , " James said leaving the room .

" But , I need them on so we can go see our boys . " Chris said .

" Right , lets go . " Jessie said getting up and go with Chris to see the twins .

" I love you , " Chris said .

" I love you , too , Chris . " Jessie kissed him .


	26. Lonestar

_A/N: Well , the family is now all back together and the twins are fine now to find out how Trifecta will handle this . _

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the wrestlers in this story . I do own my OCs and the story ._

Chapter 26 : Lonestar

**Clinic - ICU Nursery **

Chris and Jessie both walked into the ICU Nursery to the incubator that held their youngest son , RJ . They looked at the little one who still looked so fragile in the machine used to help him get better . But , at least now he didn ' t need the breathing tube with him breathing and crying on his own , they were just using the incubator to clear up any left over fluids in his lungs so he would be a healthy little boy beside his twin brother .

" Its hard seeing them separated like this after they were in my belly together for so long . " Jessie said watching RJ sleep .

" I know baby , but they will be reunited once he gets better . " Chris said .

" Can I hold him or would it be to dangerous for him at the moment ? " Jessie asked as Storm walked in after giving Petey and Chase medical attention .

" Yeah , just not for too long with him still ill . " James answered .

Chris carefully took RJ out of the incubator and placed him in Jessie ' s arms who sat in one of the rocking chairs next to the incubator holding her youngest son . Chris sat beside her loving the bond between the two already , but praying nothing else would happen to him .

" My sweet little boy , " Jessie said rocking him like her mother use to do for her .

Chris smiled and then leaned down kissing RJ on the forehead .

" Love you son , " Chris said to him .

James looked at the two and walked out quietly going to the nursery where Maria had Chris Jr.

" Maria , " James said .

" Hey , I heard you guys found Chris , " Maria said .

" Yeah and Jessie is doing better , both of them are in the ICU Nursery with RJ , but I was wondering if you could take CJ in there that way both of them are together at the moment . " Storm said .

" Of course , " Maria said .

Maria and Storm walked back to the ICU Nursery with CJ in Maria ' s arms .

" Chris , Jessie , " James said quietly so he wouldn ' t startle the twins .

" Yeah , James , " Jessie said .

" I think this one belongs to you as well . " Maria said as she walked in hold CJ .

" Chris Jr. " Chris smiled as Maria handed CJ to his father .

" Now their together again . " James said as Chris held CJ closer to his brother .

Chris Jr. seemed aware that his brother was close by him and turned his head to where Robert James was at in their mother ' s arm which caused RJ to kind of grunt or something to show he knew his brother was looking at him .

" Well now , I guess you two are aware of each being close by . " Chris smiled as a tear rolled down Jessie ' s face .

" Say we can ' t break a future tag team up . " James said .

" Yeah , " Chris chuckled .

" The Harris family will take over Impact soon enough . " Maria said .

" Preach it girl , " Jessie said .

" Hey , save room for the rest of us . " Roode said as everyone was now standing at the door .

" I ' m not complaining , " Kazarian said .

" Why not ? " Daniels asked .

" I ' m married to one of them and lets not forget Maria is going to have a baby . " Kazarian said .

" Yeah , the future of the X-Division , " Maria rubbed her belly .

" So , we got one Harris kid going to be in the X-Division , " Daniels said making Frankie smile .

" We got two future Knockouts out of the Harris Sisters , Grace and Rosie . " Gail said making Jessie , Jackie and Maria smile .

" And we have the future to the tag team division in the Harris Boys , CJ and RJ . " James said .

" Oh yeah , " Chris agreed .

" Harris family take over . " AJ said .

" Yeah , but these boys have a little ways to go before they are ready for that , they just need to be healthy kids for the moment . " Jessie said looking at both of the twins .

" Agreed , " Chris said .

**Harris House - Week Later **

CJ and RJ were finally brought home from the hospital after the rough week before , everyone was so happy about having babies in the extended family again . But , they had also been shocked at Chase and Petey being alive after the crash . The two had explained everything on how they got out , saving Chris from the Triad Sisters of Trifecta , and made their way to the hospital with Chris to prevent Renea from harming RJ .

" Chase if you ever scare me like that again we are going to have a long , long talk you hear me ? " Traci told him seriously .

" Yes baby , I hear you , but it wasn ' t my fault this time . " Chase said .

" Petey , " Eric , A1 , and Devine group hugged Petey as soon as he walked in the door happy to see the Canadian Destroyer alive and well . Eric had grabbed a hold of Bobby and pulled him into the group hug as well .

" I ' m okay guys , " Petey said ,

" Say it loud and say proud guys , " Scott D ' Amore said .

" Oh Canada , " Team Canada started until Jessie stopped them looking very pissed off.

" If you boys want to start that ruckus while my boys are trying to sleep Scott , we are going to have a problem understood ? " Jessie asked .

When Jessie said boys she meant all three of her boys , Chris was actually asleep on the couch at the moment with both twins on his chest asleep .

" Yes ma ' am , " Team Canada said .

" Hey , I am your coach , " D ' Amore said .

" Sorry Coach , but we ' re more scared of her than we are of you . " Petey said .

" Yeah , " The other members of Team Canada said .

" Nice Jessie , show them whose boss . " Gail said .

" Are you backing me up ? " Jessie asked .

" Always , " Gail said as they all heard purring .

" Whose purring ? " Andy asked as they all looked around until their eyes rested on Chris and the twins .

" Is it Chris , the twins , or all three ? " Sabin asked .

Jessie crept to them listening and smiled at her boys purring .

" Its all three , " Jessie whispered .

" They are cats after all , " James chuckled quietly .

" Chris sure had been sleeping a lot lately , is he okay ? " Maria asked worried about her brother .

" Well with the surgery , kidnapping , incident at the hospital , and helping to take care of the twins , I would say he is pretty worn out at the moment . " Jessie said .

" Maybe the stitches from the surgery can come out tomorrow , so , we can take one more problem off of his shoulders . " Storm said .

Just then EY ' s phone vibrated making everyone look at him especially Jessie .

" Sorry , guys , I will step out to take this , " Eric going outside to answer his phone .

Jessie glanced at Chris and the twins who were still sleeping and sighed .

" I guess we should get supper ready , so , all of us can eat . Chris can continue to sleep until its ready . " Storm said .

" We ' ll help , " Jackie and Gail said as they went to help Storm and Bobby in the kitchen .

Eric came back in kind of panicked .

" Hang on guys , " Jessie said making the four turn around and everyone looked at Eric .

" What ' s wrong Eric ? " Bobby asked .

" You may want to wake Chris up for this , " Eric said .

" I am awake , what ' s up EY ? " Chris asked as he stretched after being in an awkward position on the couch and then put his arms around both twins .

" I just got a call from Abyss about Marcelot , " Eric said making Chris cringe .

" About what ? " A1 asked .

" Chris was he wearing a gladiator style helmet ? " Eric asked .

" Yeah , with a face mask , why ? " Chris asked .

" Abyss just said he saw them heading into the Impact Zone , but they didn ' t see him . But , what Abyss saw was Marcelot take off the helmet and its Dustin Rhodes under the helmet . " Eric said making Chris and James look at him .

" Dustin did that stuff to me , " Chris said shocked .

" Chris , back when Dustin was Black Reign , Mitchell was manipulating him at the time and using him in a bad way much like he did with the New Church and Abyss . Abyss said that the Triad were the ones who set him free of Mitchell and has been using that to their advantage to make Dustin do what they want him too or suffer for being disobedient . They changed his name to Marcelot when he wears the helmet , but its not who he really is and they are forcing him to do these bad things , so , he is just as much a victim as you are Chris . " Eric said .

" We have to save the Lonestar . " James said .

" Yeah , he ' s our brother , " Chris looked at Storm .

**Trifecta ' s Hideout **

Deep in the Trifecta ' s Hideout the sound of whips cracking and screams of agony from Marcelot could be heard from the Triad ' s Playroom . The sisters were making him suffer the consequences of allowing Chase and Petey to come in and rescue the Wildcat . Kash and Derek was sitting in the main area of the hideout letting the girls do what they wanted since Marelot was their servant . Soon Renea stepped out for a break as one of the other sisters took over .

" So , what now ? " Derek asked .

" Now the Triad steps in the ring against Jessie , Gail , and Jackie to deal with them personally , Marcelot and Gayda went into the Impact Zone and left a little note for Jeff Jarrett to find requesting the match . " Renea said .

" Oh baby , I am going to love seeing you in ring gear , but I have to ask how long are you and your sisters going to keeping beating your little pet Marcelot ? " Kash asked .

" Until he learns how to be obedient and to not fail us . " Renea said .

" Ahha ah ! Please Mistress Gayda , not there , not there , ahhhh ! " Marcelot screamed .

" What are you doing to him ? " Shultz asked .

" Teaching him a lesson . " Renea said going back in the Playroom .

" Have you ever pissed her off Kash ? " Shultz asked .

" Nope , " Kash said .

" What about her sisters ? " Derek asked .

" Nope again , do you think I would want too ? " Kash looked at his friend .

" Definitely not , " Derek asked .

" Would you want to pissed them off ? " Kash asked again .

" Think I will take a pass on that one . " Derek said .

" Good answer . " Kash said .

" Ahhhh ! It burns , it burns , make it stop ! " Marcelot yelled again .

" Shut up or we will make it worse , " Crystal finally yelled .

That went on through the night until the Triad was tired of torturing Marcelot and his screams . Finally the hideout was quiet which made the Goons sigh in relief .

" Take him Gayda and clean him up then lock him in his cell tonight to think about what he did . " Renea ordered .

" Yes , Renea , " Gayda did as her sister said .

Marcelot was too tired to say anything when Gayda cleaned him up and then left him in the cell only coming back to bring him supper and then he was left all alone . While he was alone the big man pulled off his helmet to show that he was Dustin Rhodes . Dustin looked down at his punished body wondering what happened to him to get this way . He had three evil women that were apart of an evil organization making him hurt his friends in the worst way and then hurting him when he failed to do what they told him . What happened to his days as the Lonestar , doing battle with AMW his brothers in Impact Wrestling , but they were making him do wrong things to Chris Harris to make him hurt .

" Why am I still allowing people to manipulate and use me ? What happened to the Lonestar I use to be ? " Dustin asked sighing to himself as he put the helmet back on his head .


	27. Postoperative Exam

_A/N: Wow , the big bad Marcelot is really the Lonestar Dustin Rhodes , maybe the family can save him before things get even more out of hand ._

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the wrestlers in this story . I do own my OCs and the story ._

Chapter 27 : Postoperative Exam

**Next - Morning Harris House **

" Yes Jarrett , I understand and you can bet that Gail and Jackie will have my back and I will definitely tear all three of them apart for messing with my family and for what they did to Chris , alright bye . " Jessie said hanging up the phone .

" What was that about ? " Chris asked walking down the stairs after telling the girls to come get breakfast .

Rosie had begun to talk to him again , but she was still angry from Chris scolding her before the Triad took him .

" Jeff Jarrett , said that somebody from Trifecta left him a note last night on his desk and said that the Triad challenges myself , Gail , and Jackie to a match next week . " Jessie said .

" So , that is why you are acting so feisty my beautiful Snow Leopard . " Chris said kissing Jessie on the lips .

" Why do you guys have to do that when I walk into a room ? " Grace asked gagging at the sight of her parents kissing .

" One day you will figure it out Grace . " Jessie said .

" Not if the Wildcat has anything to say about it . " Chris shook his head .

" What is the Wildcat saying ? " Rosie asked as she entered the kitchen .

" He ' s being over protective again . " Grace said .

" With good reasons , I guess I am going to have to teach the twins to keep an eye out for any boys messing with their sisters . " Chris said .

" I am older than them dad . " Grace said .

" And ? " Chris asked

" I rather have a man that a boy , cause boys have cuties . " Rosie said making them laugh .

" No , no , no , " Chris shook his head again .

" Relax Chris , they are to young for that right now anyways . Now go get the boys up before you get into trouble . " Jessie said .

" Yes dear , " Chris said .

" Jackie , Daniels , and AJ will be here in a little while to watch them while we go to the clinic . " Jessie said .

Chris walked into the nursery downstairs to see both boys awake .

" Hey boys , whats up ? Me and you need to have a long talk about your sisters and this dating thing , yeah . " Chris said as he changed the twins and got them ready for the day .

Chris brought both of them out of the room .

" There ' s my boys , " Jessie said kissing both of them .

" Yeah , they were both already awake when I went in to get them . " Chris said as a knock came at the door .

" I got it , " Rosie said running to the door where she spotted AJ , Daniels , and Jackie . She opened the door to let them in and then grabbed AJ and Daniels by the hand leading them to the kitchen , Jackie laughing as she walked behind them .

" Slow down Rosie , " AJ said .

" Daddy , look who I got , " Rosie said .

Chris and Jessie laughed as they saw Rosie pulling AJ and Daniels towards the kitchen .

" Alright , Rosie , can you let go now ? " Daniels asked .

" Of course , " Rosie letting go of their hands .

" Man she definitely has Chris ' s energy . " Jackie said .

" Yeah , " Chris said turning back to the boys who were both looking around at AJ , Daniels , and Jackie .

" Thank you for watching the kids for us guys . " Jessie said .

" No problem , Jessie . " Jackie said .

" Yah , yah , yah , " CJ and RJ both said .

" What ? " AJ and Daniels started chuckling .

" I have no idea what that means yet , but as soon as I find out I will let you know . " Chris said the girls , Jessie , and Jackie were laughing .

" Aah ehh , " CJ said .

" Heh , heh , ahh , " RJ laughed .

" You think they are having their own conversation ? " Daniels asked .

The twins looked at Daniels and then started laughing at Daniels together .

" I ' m getting laughed at . " Daniels said .

" At least they like you Daniels , " AJ said .

Just then CJ tried to headbutt his brother , but nearly fell out of Chris ' s arms in the process .

" Whoa , there son , what are you doing daredevil ? " Chris asked .

" Here you seem to have your hands full . " Daniels said taking Chris Jr. , so , Chris could hold RJ better .

" There , that ' s better . " Chris said .

RJ put his head next to his brother ' s head like he was hugging CJ who then tried to headbutt RJ again .

" Stop headbutting your brother . " Chris said .

" Uh uh , " RJ said pointing his little fingers at CJ and then held his arms out .

Both brothers hugged again .

" Ah , " The twins said .

" Aw , " Grace and Rosie said .

" That ' s better , you two need to play nice . " Jessie smiled at the boys .

" AMW is no where in their league when it comes to being mischief , they may even give the Naturals a run for their money . " AJ said .

" Yeah , but now we need to get going to the clinic Chris . " Jessie said .

So , the two made sure the kids got their breakfast and once Chris had put RJ down did they leave to go to the clinic .

**Clinic **

Chris and Jessie walked into the clinic to find it a little short staffed up near the main office .

" Laura , " Chris said .

" Hey , Dr. Chris , what can I do for you ? " Laura asked .

" Why is the clinic short staffed today ? " Chris asked .

" Because we haven ' t hired a new office manager yet . " Laura answered .

" Okay , well , we ' re going to Storm ' s office . " Chris said .

" Yes sir , " Laura said .

Chris and Jessie walked to the Cowboy ' s office and knocked on the door .

" Come in , " Storm said .

Both of them walked in to see James on the phone .

" Okay , yeah , we can go over it tomorrow and thank you for getting here as quick as possible . " Storm said as he waved for them to come on in and they both sat down in front of the Cowboy ' s desk .

" Yes , thank you again , bye . " James hung up the phone .

" What was that ? " Chris dared to ask .

" Our security manager , he ' s coming to make sure everything is okay and to install new security protocols with us to prevent another Renea from happening . " Storm said .

" Is that why the front desk looks like a mad house ? " Harris asked .

" No , that ' s because I am still working on getting us a new office manager since our old one turned out to be a . . . " James started .

" . . . bitch . " Jessie said before Storm could finish .

" Yah , " Storm answered as Chris chuckled at Jessie being very open at the moment with her feelings .

" So , I take it you two are here for Chris ' s appointment ? " James asked .

" Yeah , " Chris answered .

" And who is keeping the little ones ? " Storm asked .

" AJ , Daniels , and Jackie . " Jessie answered .

" CJ tried to headbutt his brother twice this morning . " Chris said making the Cowboy laugh .

" Alright , lets get your after surgery check up done bro , " James said .

" Right , " Chris agreed .

" I ' ll go wait in Chris ' s office . " Jessie said .

" Wait , no , not in there yet . " James said .

" Why not ? " Chris asked concerned as to what happened to his office .

" Your office has not been swept for listening devices yet , so , it may not be safe . " Storm said .

" Listening devices ? " Chris and Jessie asked .

" Yeah , I had a fear with Renea being apart of Trifecta that she may have planted listening devices around the clinic , so , I am having every area check . " Storm said .

" Sounds good , but where should I wait ? " Jessie asked .

" In here if you want too . " James said .

" Okay , " Jessie agreed .

" Alright , Chris , lets get you checked out buddy . " James said .

" Yeah , " Chris agreed .

**Clinic - Exam Room**

James and Chris walked into one of the exam rooms where the Wildcat would have his post surgery exam .

" Alright , bro , go ahead and strip . " Storm said .

" Okay , " Chris agreed .

Soon he was out of all of his clothes and laying back on the table waiting for Storm to check the stitches on his area .

" Lets see if we can remove these stitches today . " James said pulling on sterile exam gloves .

Chris looked at Storm knowing what this exam would intel , but he trusted his partner to be professional .

" Now just lay back and relax while I see what we can do . " Storm said as he took the Wildcat ' s dick and laid it aside so he could see the balls a little better .

James inspected the stitches on Chris ' s boys and realized that they were ready to come out .

" Okay , Chris , I can definitely removed the stitches today . " James said going to the cabinets and pulled out a small medical knife to cut the stitches out .

" Great , now I can be more help around the clinic and with the Trifecta . " Harris said as Storm started cutting the stitches away from Chris ' s body .

Soon all of the stitches on both sides of Chris ' s sack was gone and the Cowboy took the time to wash off the Wildcat ' s boys after the first part of the procedure .

" Alright , that ' s done , now to check to see if you are sterile . " James said as he sanitized and put the knife up . Then the Cowboy pulled two clear plastic cups out of the cabinet .

" My favorite part , " Chris said sarcastically .

" Should I get Jessie in here to do this for me or do you want me to go ahead ? " James asked .

" Go ahead , I trust you to be professional Cowboy . " Chris answered laughing at the comment about Jessie .

" Lay back and relax , but forgive me for not having any romantic , sappy music you and Jessie probably listens too . " James said .

" More like hard rock for us , Storm , but thanks for the kind offer . " Chris said laying back on the table as Storm pulled on clean sterile gloves and opened one of the plastic cups .

" The sound of violins and harps playing right bro . " Storm picked up the Wildcat ' s dick and began to rub it .

" Uh , more like steel guitars and banging drums , uhm , mmmm . " Harris said and then laid back on the table as his eyes rolled back in his head at the feeling of his pride being rubbed .

Soon the Cowboy had Chris at his peak from Storm basically masturbating his manhood , but Wildcat knew this was for medical purposes .

" You almost there ? " James asked .

" Uh huh , just a little more . " Chris groaned .

" Then release man . " Storm said taking the plastic cup that was open and holding it under the Wildcat ' s manhood .

" MMMM , " Wildcat moaned as he released a load into the cup .

James milked him until the first cup of the Wildcat ' s fluids was done and put the lid on for testing .

" Okay , the first ones done . " Storm said as the Wildcat gave him a thumbs up as he came down off of his high at the moment .

" You okay ? " James asked .

" Getting there . " Harris answered .

" Well , we still have another round to go Cat . " Storm said as he opened the second plastic cup .

" I ' m ready , just don ' t expect a third . " Chris said .

" All I need is two from you . " James chuckled .

Once again James picked up the Wildcat ' s manhood and began stroking him again until the Cat was ready to cum again . James put the second plastic cup under Chris ' s dick head .

" One more time bro , " James said .

" MMMMM , " Chris released the second time breathing heavy as the Cowboy milked him until he was done .

" Alright , hang on and let me clean you up . " Storm said as he put the lid on the second cup .

James then got a paper towel wetting it and then bringing it over to Chris cleaning up his dick .

" Easy Storm , I ' m sensitive mate . " Harris said .

" I know , " Storm said as he finished up .

Chris sighed as the Cowboy ' s hand left his area .

" You can put your clothes back on now , while I run this to the lab . " James said .

" Right , " Chris said as Storm left the room .

Harris stood up letting himself get stable and then put his clothes back on . James came back later with the results .

" So ? " Chris asked .

" Everything worked perfectly and you don ' t have to worry about you getting Jessie pregnant when you two have your special moments together . " Storm said .

" Good , anything else I should know ? " Harris asked .

" There is one thing you should know , but its not on you . " James said .

" What is it ? " Chris asked .

" Jarrett found blood at the Impact Zone after you were found and sent it here to be tested just to be safe . " Storm said .

" Whose blood is it ? " Chris asked concerned .

" Dustin , " James said .

" Rhodes ? " Chris looked at him .

" Yeah , when Jarrett and I talked it over he felt like the Triad maybe torturing him because of you escaping . " Storm said .

" So , what are we going to do ? " Chris asked .

" We free him and bring the Lonestar back home . " James answered .

" Sounds good to me . " Chris said .

" I have taken the liberty in asking Abyss to help us and he said he would be more than willing too . Jarrett has called in Raven to help hoping that his ability to get inside of one ' s head may help to get Dustin out of there . And Aries comes back at the end of the week , so , we can question him on where his loyalties lie . " Storm said .

" I will definitely talk to Aries about this . " Chris looked at Storm seriously .

" Yeah , but be open minded about this Cat , Aries could be working for them or he could be getting screwed over by Kash just as much as we are . So , be careful with this one okay ? " Storm asked .

" Sure , and I will be open minded when I talk to Aries . " Chris agreed .

" Alright , lets go . " James said and they left the exam room and went back to the Cowboy ' s office .

" Everything good ? " Jessie asked once they were in .

" Yes , baby , I ' m good to go . " Chris said .

" Stitches are gone , but still be careful with him for the rest of the week just to give Chris a little more recovery time . " Storm said .

" Sure thing , " Jessie agreed .

" Alright , babe , lets go home . " Chris said .

" See you later . " James hugged both of them .

" You too , Cowboy . " Chris and Jessie said , then they left the clinic .


	28. Stalker

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the wrestlers in this story . I do own my OCs and the story ._

Chapter 28 : Stalkers

**Harris House **

Jessie and Chris were now home from the clinic with their kids AJ , Daniels , and Jackie were also still there to try and help the two if they need it .

" So how is everything Chris ? " AJ asked .

" Storm said for me to be careful the rest of the week , but that I am good to go . " Chris answered as he picked up RJ who was in his play crib .

Daniels had Chris Jr. changing him at the moment .

" Hey Jackie , can I speak with you ? " Jessie asked .

" Sure , " Jackie and Jessie walked into the kitchen .

Once the ladies were in the kitchen Jessie told her about the letter left in Jarrett ' s office .

" Jarrett found a note on his desk this morning from the Triad , " Jessie said .

" About what ? " Jackie asked concerned .

" Those three want to have a match between you , me , and Gail . " Jessie said .

" Haha , well if they are going to be that stupid why don ' t we knock a few more of their brains out ? Have you talk to Gail about this ? " Jackie asked .

" No , but I will call her and tell her . " Jessie said .

" Okay , but you can go ahead and count me in Jessie . " Jackie said .

" Alright , then let me talk to Gail about it , " Jessie pulling out her cell phone .

Jessie called Gail and told her about the letter and the challenge the Triad made out to Gail , Jackie , and Jessie . Gail just like Jackie said let the Triad bring it on because they were going to get their asses beat , then Gail agreed to being on the team with Jackie and Jessie .

" Okay , Gail , thanks sis , bye . " Jessie said .

" What did Gail say ? " Jackie asked .

" The match is on . " Jessie said .

" Yeah girl . " Jackie said as the girls high-fived .

" What so exciting ? " Chris asked walking in with RJ .

" Gail , Jackie , and I are taking on the Triad ' s challenge . " Jessie said .

" Time for a butt kicking . " Jackie said .

" Butt kicking ? " Chris asked .

" There ' s a minor in the room Wildcat , so , I am not cursing . " Jackie said .

" Oh , okay , " Chris agreed .

" Hey , little one , you want to come see mommy ? " Jessie asked going to take RJ from Chris .

" Ahhh uhuh , " RJ screamed holding Chris .

" Alright , I won ' t cut into your daddy time . " Jessie backed up .

" Speaking of boys , where is Daniels with my other son ? " Chris asked .

" Here , " Daniels said holding CJ like he was some sort of explosive device waiting to go off at any second .

" Okay , with you holding him like that something happened ? " Jessie asked taking CJ .

" Your oldest son sprang a leak . " Daniels said .

" Please tell me he didn ' t hit the wall or something . " Chris looked at Daniels .

" No , but he has good aim though . " Daniels answered .

" At what ? " Jessie and Jackie both asked .

" Me , " Daniels showing them the front of his shirt .

Chris started laughing and heard AJ in the living room laughing as well .

" Are you okay ? " Jackie asked .

" Yeah , I got another shirt in the car . " Daniels said .

" His little manhood must of got cold or he wouldn ' t have taken a shot at the Fallen Angel . " Jessie said in baby talk looking at CJ who acted like he was clapping .

" And he ' s so proud of himself . " Chris add making AJ crack up even more .

" I am going to get my other shirt . " Daniels walked outside .

" Love you Daniels . " Chris and AJ called .

" Yeh , yeh , I know . " Daniels said back .

" Yah , yah , yah , " CJ and RJ both said making the adults laugh again .

" So , what did the two of you do with the girls ? " Jessie asked .

" Booker T and Sting , " AJ said .

" They are safe with them . " Chris said .

" Right , " Jessie agreed .

**Town **

Booker T and Sting decided to take Grace and Rosie out for the day around town , so , Chris and Jessie could focus on the twins at the moment .

" Yay , this is fun Grace , we are out with Papa Booker and Papa Stinger . " Rosie said .

" I agree , " Grace said .

Little did Booker and Sting know was that they were being watched , one of the Trifecta members were filming them out with the girls , but mostly keeping an eye on Grace and Rosie .

" Soon , we will have what is needed to make those Harris girls disappear . " The Trifecta Goon said .

Booker and Sting continued to take the girls where ever they wanted to go while the Goon followed them around . Then it was time for the girls to go home to their parents while the Goon left going back to the Trifecta hideout .

**Harris House **

Chris was now laying on the floor on his back in the living room with the twins laying on him . AJ and Daniels had already left , but Jackie was still waiting on the Cowboy to come by from the clinic to pick her up from the Harris House . Jackie and Jessie were in the kitchen getting supper ready while Chris watched and preoccupied the twins for a little while .

" Ooo , " RJ kept making happy baby sounds .

" Its good to see you so happy and healthy little man . " Chris said .

" AHHHHH ! " RJ screamed until CJ put his hand over his brother ' s mouth to stop him from screaming.

" Uh huh , " CJ said pointing to his ears .

" I think you are making your brother ' s ears hurt RJ . " Chris said as a knock came at the door .

" I got it , " Jackie said walking to the door looking in the living room smiling at Chris playing with his boys .

Jackie opened the door to see Booker T and Sting back with the girls .

" The girls are back , " Jackie said as she let them in the house .

" Daddy , " Grace and Rosie came in to see Chris .

" Hey my little angels , " Chris said .

" Now Chris , if we have to get you up off of the floor dawg , we might have to wait until Storm gets here to actually pull you up . " Booker T said .

" I ' m fine Booker , just got down here so I could play with the boys a little bit . " Chris chuckled .

" Good man , Chris , " Sting said .

" Yeah , now you are definitely in a handcap match daddy with four of us . " Rosie said .

" We can really get him now Rosie , " Grace agreed .

" Guess , I am going to have to watch my back now . " Chris said .

Booker and Sting chuckled at what the girls said .

" Afternoon , Booker , Sting , " Jessie said walking in .

" Afternoon , you ready to get back in the ring ? " Booker T asked .

" Yes sir and take down the Triad of the Trifecta . " Jessie added making Jackie smirk .

" Yeah , Jarrett told us about the challenge sent out . " Sting said .

" They are going to be looking up at the lights from the ring canvas after we are through with them . " Jackie said .

" Nice words girl , " Jessie smiled .

" Thanks , Gail would agreed too . " Jackie said .

" You know it , " Jessie agreed .

" AHHHHH ! " CJ and RJ screamed .

" More screaming from the AMW family , " Booker said .

Everyone laughed at what Booker said .

**Trifecta Hideout - Meeting Room**

" Well done , this will help against the family . " Derek said .

" Exactly , if we can ' t hurt the adults then we might as well go for the children . " Gayda said looking at the pictures of Wildcat ' s girls that the Trifecta Goon just brought them .

" Alright , this meeting is done and the next plan is set now lets get ready for Impact tomorrow . " Kash said as all of them left the Meeting Room .

" Marcelot , where are you big guy ? I need you to rub my feet and then I will treat you well . " Crystal called .

But , there was one in the shadows of the room who waited for the rest of them to leave before he emerged from his hiding spot . He walked out to reveal that he was Dustin Rhodes in his Black Reign persona , the dark entity from with inside of Rhodes walked to the table and saw the photos of Grace and Rosie Harris walking around town with Sting and Booker T .

" I will not allow this to happen . If the Lonestar cannot protect his friends due to this Marcelot menace pushing his spirit down along with Goldust , then I will warn Chris Harris of the threat against his daughters . " Black Reign quietly walked to the copier where the SD card was still in the computer and printed off extra copies of the photos and then he left hiding the pictures in his gear as he changed back to Marcelot .

" There you are Marcelot , where did you get too ? " Crystal asked as she approached him .

" Bathroom , " Marcelot afraid of what may happen if he said anything about what Black Reign was doing , besides Reign was threatening him as he was talking to his Mistress Crystal .

" Okay , I need someone to rub my sore feet . " Crystal hinted .

" I would be honored , Mistress Crystal . " Marcelot bowed walking into the room with Crystal .

" Good boy , I will reward you if you do a good job . " Crystal said .

" Continue to do as she says Marcelot and we will make it out of this alive . " The Black Reign spirit of Dustin Rhodes said to Marcelot .

" Yes , Mistress , I understand . " Marcelot said .


	29. Unexpected Help

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the wrestlers in this story . I do own my OCs and the story ._

Chapter 29 : Unexpected Help

**Impact Zone **

The following day most of the family had headed towards the Impact Zone to deal with preparation for the upcoming TNA show where Jessie , Gail , and Jackie were taking on the Triad in a match . Chris was actually walking through the locker room area going to talk to Austin Aries to see if he is involved with the Trifecta or if Aries knew anything about it . He knocked on the door to Aries locker room when he got there and waited for an answer . Aries answered the door a little shocked to see the Wildcat of all people wanting to talk to him .

" Well this is one for the record books , what are you doing at my locker room door ? " Aries glared , he didn ' t like the Wildcat anymore than the Wildcat liked Aries .

" I didn ' t come here to cause trouble , I came here to talk . " Chris said .

" Funny I was about to come and figure out what is going on around here with your extended family . " Aries said .

" What about ? " Chris asked .

" You first , " Aries said .

" Is Kid Kash in there ? " Chris asked pointing at the door to Aries ' locker room .

" No , he hasn ' t arrived yet today , why ? " Aries looked at Harris suspicious as to why he was asking about Kash .

" Then can we talk in there away from listening ears ? " Chris asked again .

" Yeah , just don ' t think you can try anything on me . " Aries warned him letting Harris into his locker room .

" Like I said I ' m not here to cause trouble . " Chris said .

" Then lets talk . " Aries walked in letting the door close .

" Do you know Derek Shultz ? " Harris asked .

" That piece of shit that got Devine and Andy stabbed in the bar years ago , yeah why ? " Aries looked at the Wildcat serious now .

" Because he has been hanging around Kash ever since you left for Japan a month ago Aries . They have been messing with the extended family in a bad way , forming this stable of theirs known as Trifecta and one of my brothers is currently being manipulated and possibly tortured by them . " Chris said getting straight to the point .

" Kash has been around Shultz ? " Aries asked shocked .

" Yeah , " Harris answered .

" Damn , I told him to not bring that idiot around here again , Chris what exactly has happened since this Trifecta started messing with you and your extended family ? " Aries asked .

" Lets see Derek broke into Storm ' s house and attacked Jackie Moore after Jackie went to the Cowboy for help after Shultz broke up with her . A bunch of the Trifecta ' s Goons broke into my house and tried to hurt Jackie , Jessie , and my daughters . They tried to kill Petey and Chase by running them off the road when they were going to talk to Dallas about Shultz and Kash to see what he knew about the Trifecta . They brought in Jackie Gayda , Crystal , and Renea who calls themselves the Triad to take me hostage and torture me . Crystal pushed Jessie down at the old warehouse that the Aces & Eights dropped me off at way back when I was held hostage by those thugs causing Jessie to go into premature labor . Renea tried to kill RJ when Storm found out that my boy had fluids in his lungs due to Crystal pushing Jessie down on the ground . Renea has also been stealing files from mine and Storm ' s medical clinic that belonged to certain members of the family . Oh and they have Dustin Rhodes hostage at their hideout , manipulating and torturing him so the Lonestar will do whatever the Triad and Trifecta wants them to do or get hurt for it . " Chris answered .

" All in a months time ? " Aries asked .

" Yeah , " Harris answered .

" Oh no , I will not let this go unchecked , that little punk can ' t do one thing he ' s told . " Aries said pulling his phone out .

" What are you doing ? " Harris asked .

" Getting Kash here . " Aries dialing Kash ' s number .

" And if he doesn ' t come ? " Chris asked .

" Then I will call in my own family to deal with it . " Aries growled as he heard Kash answer the phone .

" Kash , no shut up , what ' s wrong with me ? I tell you what ' s wrong , its me hearing that you are still hanging around that good for nothing bitch Shultz instead of doing what your told . Because bad things happen when you are around him Kash and apparently from what I just heard these bad things you are causing to happen are things you and him both could be arrested for . Why am I bother by this ? Kash I just went over to Japan because we thought it was a good idea to promote the X-Division and now you want to mess this up by helping Shultz . No , I don ' t want to be apart of it , maybe I do but its not worth trying to kill the extended family over or his children dumbass . I tell you what either you get your sorry ass here to the Impact Zone asap or I will send my guys over to drag both of your asses here and then hand you over to the extended family so they can deal with you and once they are done then I will personally kick your ass afterwards . You got all that ? Well I guess you should be expecting a visit . . . sometime soon . " Aries said the last part slowly after Kash hung up on him when he was trying to finish the conversation .

" What happened ? " Harris asked .

" He hung up on me after he said he wasn ' t coming at my request . " Aries growled .

" So , what now ? " Chris asked .

" You said you were in contact with Dallas right ? " Aries asked .

" Yeah , why ? " Harris looked confused .

" Is he here at the Impact Zone ? " Aries hoped .

" Yeah , " Chris still confused .

" Good , then let me go find him and Joe , then I will call Roderick Strong to get this ball in motion . Chris , you and your family can expect to have both Kash and Shultz in your hands very soon if all goes according to plan . Now let me go and talk to my Black Ops team . " Aries said dialing another number as he left his locker room .

Harris looked confused at first , but then thought maybe Aries was helping them . He left wondering who was in Aries ' s Black Ops Team when someone grabbed him and pulled him into a dark unused locker room closing the door .

" Who the hell do you think you are . . . ? " Chris started to say until a hand was put over his mouth .

" I don ' t have much time , so , lets not get into petty conversation Chris Harris . " The scratchy voice of Black Reign made Chris look at the man as a lamp was turned on so Chris could see Black Reign behind him .

" Dustin ? " Chris asked looking at him .

" Not Dustin , when are you ever going to learn the deference in the now four of us entities that rest with in this body of Dustin Rhodes ? " Black Reign asked .

" Look I am just a simply man from Kentucky , so , why don ' t you explain to me what you are talking about ? " Chris asked .

" You wouldn ' t understand , so , you will need to find someone to explain it to you that has more time for this . " Black Reign answered .

" What about Raven ? " Chris asked .

" Raven ' s good , real good actually , when you see Raven give this to him and have him explain everything . " Black Reign handing the Wildcat a journal .

" Okay , so , anything else I need to know ? " Harris asked .

" Know that I wish that I could help you out in a more physical approach such as helping you fight the Trifecta , but if the Triad finds out then Marcelot inside of me will allow his fear to get the best of him which will push me further down into the same state as Goldust and the Lonestar right now which would be a bad thing . At the current state I am in , I can keep a handle on Marcelot and show myself when something comes up that could hurt the extended family and then give you the message when I can , but at the moment that ' s all I can do . " Black Reign said .

" Okay , so , what info can you give me now about the Trifecta ? " Chris asked .

" That you need to keep a better eye on your children . " Black Reign said .

" What ? " Chris asked looking at Black Reign concerned .

" Here , take a look for yourself . " Black Reign said handing Chris photographs of his daughters out with Sting and Booker T .

" How did you get these ? " Chris asked looking through the photos scared of Trifecta being this close to his daughters .

" From the Trifecta Goons even though they are not aware that I took them . I overheard them yesterday talking about them sending someone to take the girls from you and saw these pictures , so , I made extra copies there from the SD card they left behind and brought them to you in secret . If the Triad finds out I am helping you it could mean trouble for all of us against them , but this has to stop now before its to late . " Black Reign said .

" I will see to it that my kids are kept safe and that none of the Trifecta finds out about this . " Chris said .

" Good , now let me go before the Triad needs Marcelot again and he wakes up before I allow him to . " Black Reign walked out of the locker room and then switched back to Marcelot before entering the Triad ' s locker room .

Chris looked back at the pictures of his girls with Sting and Booker T and then left back to his locker room that he shared with Jessie . He walked in seeing the girls on the pallet on the floor playing with the twins .

" Daddy , come play . " Rosie had finally given into forgiving Chris for making her get over her fears of the Trifecta .

" In a minute sweetheart , I need to speak with your mother alone first , do you know where she is ? " Chris asked .

" Bathroom with Aunt Gail talking over something about Aunt Gail going on a date with Shane Helms . " Grace said .

" What ? " Chris laughed as he knocked on the bathroom door .

" Yes , " Jessie and Gail called back .

" Can I come in ? " Chris asked .

" Yeah , we ' re just talking about the match . " Jessie and Gail said .

Chris opened the door and walked in .

" Fibbing is wrong ladies , " Chris said .

" Who says we ' re fibbing ? " Gail and Jessie asked .

" So , Gail are you telling me you are not going on a date with Shane Helms . " Chris said .

" Busted . " Gail and Jessie both sighed .

" So , you are ? " Chris asked looking at Gail curiously .

" The Wildcat is curious again Gail . " Jessie said .

" Yeah , I know , " Gail agreed .

" Are you ? " Chris asked .

" Yes , Chris , I ' m going on a date with Shane Helms . " Gail said .

" And Gail was wondering if she could go through my closet . " Jessie added .

" Oh , " Chris said .

" So , what did you need ? " Jessie asked .

" Look at these . " Chris said handing her the photos .

" Where did you get these ? " Jessie asked concerned as she and Gail looked at the pictures of Grace and Rosie with Sting and Booker T .

Chris explained the conversation he had with both Aries and Black Reign .

" Its good thing we have Raven coming to help us , so , he can explain everything and Aries helping us is shocking , but its good to know that even he doesn ' t want to be apart of the illegal activity the Trifecta is involved in at the moment . " Jessie answered .

" If he really is that focused on helping the X-Division then it probably means he has found something else to occupy his time and maybe Joe was right about him being concerned when Chris came back to Impact . " Gail said .

" What ?! " Chris and Jessie looked at Gail .

" You guys really don ' t have any idea why Aries can ' t stand you guys ? " Gail asked them .

" No , " Chris and Jessie answered .

" I think both of you really need to talk to Aries . " Gail said .

" Why ? " Chris asked .

" Because you may find out that all of this animosity between you guys is just a big misunderstanding . Now I got to go find Shane Helms . " Gail said leaving the bathroom and the locker room to find Shane Helms with Chris and Jessie looking at each other .

" Hey , she may be my partner and best friend , but don ' t think I know the reasons for everything she does . " Jessie said also walking out of the bathroom leaving Chris speechless .

" I am so confused . " Chris said walking into the locker room .

" Daddy , " Rosie said hugging Chris .

" Hey , baby , " Chris smiled at her hugging him and then looked at Grace and the twins praying that whatever the Trifecta had planned to hurt his girls that it would be stopped before these villians put their plot into action .

Jessie looked also praying that the girls and twins would be safe while the extended family dealt with the Trifecta .

" Come play with us . " Grace said .

" Alright , sweetheart . " Chris said happy that he got to be apart of his childrens ' lives .

Some people and parents don ' t get that chance these days and some even pushed their children away or hurt them in ways that never really made sense , but could be thought of as only one thing and that was evil . Chris looked at his wife knowing that Jessie had been hurt bad by her father in ways that were inexcusable for any parent to put their kids through , but his wife never had to worry about that anymore and his children will never have to be hurt like that as long as he was still standing and breathing .


	30. Black Ops

_A/N: Aries has his own Black Ops Team of TNA wrestlers and doesn ' t the Trifecta know if they mess with the Harris girls that they will have a very angry Wildcat to deal with . _

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the wrestlers in this story . I do own my OCs and the story ._

Chapter 30 : Black Ops

**Outside of Kash ' s Apartment **

In the cover of night outside of Kash ' s apartment Aries , Joe , Dallas , Jesse Neal , Roderick " Roddy " Strong , and Homicide were planning on capturing the Notorious K.I.D. Kash and taking him to the extended family to be dealt with severly and then their attentions will be turn towards Derek Shultz .

" Alright guys , remember the plan . " Aries said .

" Right , we drag Kash out unwillingly and then take him to the extended family to pay for his crimes . " Joe said .

" Then lets take this wacko down , " Homicide said .

" Once we get the signal from Amazing Red we will go in and grab him , Strong and Homicide . " Aries looked at the two .

" We watch the back . " Strong said as he and Homicide made their way to the back of the apartment and up to Kash balcony . They were both grateful that he had the bottom floor as they hid behind columns to keep themselves from being seen by Kash or any of the other Trifecta Goons .

" Alright , Neal , Joe , Dallas , you guys will help me bring in the criminal . " Aries said .

" Right , and I got these from the Wildcat so it should keep him from causing us to much trouble . " Neal said holding up the handcuffs Chris allowed him to borrow for this occasion .

" Good , those will definitely come in handy . " Aries agreed .

" Guys , the only one in the apartment is Kash , I don ' t see Shultz , any females , or any of the Goons . " Red said through the radios they were using to communicate with each other .

" Alright then Red keep your position in order to watch our backs , as for the rest of us move in . " Aries said .

" I got it , " Red said .

" Agreed , " Strong said .

" Lets get Kash , " Dallas looked following Aries to the front door .

Aries didn ' t just knock on the door , he banged on it really hard as Homicide picked the lock from the back allowing himself and Roddy entrance to the place making Kash try to run out on of the open windows only to be caught by the last two men on the Black Ops team Elix Skipper and Low Ki .

" Got him . " Skipper told the rest of the team .

" We are coming to you . " Aries said as the others made their way to Skipper and Low Ki .

" Let go of me or you and the extended family will regret . " Kash growled .

" Shut up , " Homicide said .

" Give me something to secure this lunatic . " Low Ki said .

" Here , courtesy of the Wildcat . " Neal handed them the handcuffs .

" Good of Chris Harris to provide us with reinforcers . " Skipper said .

" Now I will carry him to the van . " Dallas said as Homicide put a burlap sack over Kash ' s head to prevent him from causing any more trouble .

Dallas then carried Kash to the dark van stuffing him into the back while the others got in with Joe in the back to watch the prisoner .

" Should I call the extended family and let them know we are bringing a gift or should we surprise them ? " Skipper asked .

" Surprise them . " Aries said .

**Impact Zone**

The entire extended family was now in the Wildcat ' s locker room talking over how to deal with the Trifecta when a knock came at the door .

" I got it , " Chris said opening it to see Aries outside .

" The Black Ops team has Kash if you want him . " Aries said .

" Yeah , we want him but first let me have my kids sent to Jarrett ' s office they ' re to young to see what I ' m going to do to him . " Chris said .

" Right , " Aries said going to tell the Black Ops team to bring Kash to the Wildcat ' s locker room .

Chris turned and went back into the locker room .

" Jarrett could you take the kids back to your office until we get finished dealing with Kash ? " Chris asked .

" Yeah , of course Chris , just don ' t do anything illegal . " Jarrett said .

" Girls go with Jarrett , " Jessie said .

" Yes ma ' am , " Grace and Rosie both said following Jeff .

" We got the boys , " The Motorcity Machine Guns said picking up the twins and following Jarrett .

Not long after the kids were taken to Jarrett ' s office the Black Ops team brought Kash into the Wildcat ' s locker room sitting him down in one of the empty chairs and chaining him to the chair with another pair of handcuffs . Finally they took the burlap sack off of Kash ' s head who seemed very amused by all of this effort to catch him .

" Why are you so excited dumbass ? " Storm asked .

" Because apparently the extended family is so pitiful that they have to send someone else to capture me instead of doing it themselves . " Kash laughed until Chris smacked him the face .

" Shut up , " Chris growled .

" You think I ' m afraid of you Wildcat ? " Kash asked .

" You will be if the Trifecta continues to hurt my family and friends . " Chris said .

" Heh heh , like how we got your buddy Dustin Rhodes ? " Kash laughed again .

" You will not continue to hurt the Lonestar . " Storm said choking him .

" Storm , stop , we need him breathing and talking in order to stop the Trifecta . " Jessie said .

" Right , " James let up .

" Stupid woman do you really think I ' m going to just betray the Trifecta ? " Kash laughing at Jessie until Chris grabbed him by the hair and pulled his head back .

" Ow , hey watch it , " Kash growled .

" Then don ' t talk bad about my wife . " Chris glared at the jerk .

" I ' m really glad you are taking so much time in doing this useless interrogation with me AMW when you should be worried about watching after those Harris brats you love so much . " Kash laughed

" Don ' t threaten my kids . " Chris shouted at Kash .

" Hmm , it seems just talking to him isn ' t doing the trick . " Aries said .

" Then I got a better idea , push the chair against the wall . " James said .

Elix Skipper and Low Ki slide Kash and the chair he was sitting in next to the wall .

" Now you can ' t go anywhere . " Storm said as he took his boot and pressed it into Kash ' s boys .

" AAAHHHH ! Get your foot off me Cowboy . " Kash screamed not liking what Storm was doing to him .

" Then tell us why you are messing with the extended family ? " Chris asked .

" Why should I ? AAAHHHH ! " Kash screamed as Storm stuck his boot into Kash crotch again .

" Tell the truth and this will end peacefully . " Chris said .

" Because your family messed with mine you asshole and its about to get a lot worse for you . " Kash laughed as Sonjay Dutt came running into the room .

" Guys , part of the Trifecta ' s Goons are head towards Jarrett ' s office . " Sonjay said .

" Come on , we can question him later . " Chris said as the extended family and the Black Ops team ran towards Jarrett ' s office .

As they got their they saw Shultz , the Triad , and the Goons standing their with the Motorcity Machine Guns preventing them from going through .

" If you think for one second we are stepping out of the way so you get to them then you are sadly mistake , so , turn around and go somewhere else . " Sabin said both him and Shelley looked beat up .

" If you don ' t get our of the way you will get it worse . " Shultz said .

" Not if we have anything to say about it . " Daniels said from behind them .

" Extended Family and Black Ops you are way outnumbered and we have our big strong brute with us , Marcelot . " Gayda commanded .

" Yes Mistress Gayda . " Marcelot stepped forward ready to take on every member of the extended family and the Black Ops team .

" Dustin stop , " Chris said .

" How do you know ? " Crystal asked .

" We have our ways . " Storm said .

" Marcelot get them or you will be punished . " Renea said .

Marcelot moved forward to attack the family out of fear .

" Dustin don ' t do it , " Raven said making everyone turn to look at him .

" Raven , " Chris said hoping he could break through to the Lonestar .

" I must obey my Mistress and her sisters . " Marcelot said .

" If they really cared about you then why are they threatening to punish you bro ? Why are they forcing Dustin Rhodes to torture his friends and family ? " Raven asked .

" Its none of your business . " Marcelot said holding his head because he was getting confused with all of the questions .

" I thought AMW were your brothers Dustin ? You of all people should know that brothers don ' t give up on each other ? And brothers like AMW will help you no matter what the cost ? Just like true family and friends don ' t give up on each other when one messes up ? If you are truly their brother and apart of this family then why are you allowing the Trifecta and Triad to manipulate you into hurting everyone you care about Dustin ? Why are you allowing them to go after the Wildcat ' s kids ? If you are Chris Harris ' s brother like you use to believe you were then wouldn ' t that make you their uncle ? Why is Uncle Dustin allowing his nieces and nephews to get hurt at the command of these evil people who tries to kill them ? " Raven kept questioning Dustin knowing that Rhodes was the one who answered questions honestly due to his nature of thinking everything through .

" I - I don ' t want to work for them anymore , but their something in me that ' s controlling me . " Dustin broke through long enough to say .

" Grab him , " Renea said .

The Goons pinned Rhodes to the ground not allowing him to get up .

" We will make you remember who you serve . " Crystal took a syringe out containing some type of liquid used to turn Dustin into Marcelot .

" What is that ? " Harris and Storm both asked .

" Something to make him forget . " Gayda said as someone knocked the syringe out of Crystal ' s hand and caught it in his hands .

" Don ' t think so Crystal . " The man turned around to reveal that it was Wolfie D . also known as Slash from the New Church .

" Slash , " AMW said .

" About time you showed up , where ' s Brian ? " Raven asked .

" Right here , " Brian Lee walked up with Abyss .

" Here let me take that from you Slash . " Abyss said taking the syringe and then smashing it up under his foot .

" Dustin now you don ' t have anything holding you back , throw these goons off of you and come back to the family . " Chris said .

" We need your help Dustin . " Storm added .

Dustin looked at AMW wondering why they were not angry with him for choosing the wrong side .

" You two are not angry with me for all of this ? " Dustin asked .

" No , " Storm said .

" What happened is not your fault , but the Trifecta and Triad who manipulated you into this , so , come back home with us brother and helps us stop them . " Harris told him .

" But , I . . . " Dustin said .

" No more buts bro , " Storm said .

" We need the Lonestar back . " Chris said .

" Dustin , we love you to much to let you go . " AMW said to him .

Dustin looked at both of them and then realized they meant what they said then he looked at the Goons on him and realized that he needed to stop this before it got worse . The Triad had manipulated him like a child into working for the Trifecta and now it was up to him to help put an end to this . So , he focused deep down in himself to find the Lonestar and felt his body get stronger as he rose up throwing the Goons off of his back and down to the ground .

" No more , " Dustin said .

" What ? " Gayda asked .

" No more will I allow you to control me and treat me like a child . I am a grown man with a purpose and its not crawling around on all fours getting beat like a mule because he threw the idiot who was hitting with a stick even through there was deep hole in the middle of road . " Dustin said .

" You will regret this . " Renea said .

" I regret nothing , but I will give you the freedom to get your ass kicked by the extended family . " Dustin said .

" Not today , lets get out of here . " Shultz said .

" Right , " Crystal said as they took off with the Goons .

" Hey get back here . " AMW said .

" We still have a match with the Triad so they will be back . " Jessie said .

" Yeah , " Storm said .

" Thank God that ' s over . " Dustin said sinking to the ground straight to his ass .

" Dustin , you okay ? " Chris asked .

" I will be once I rest up from the emotional drain the Triad put me through . " Dustin said .

" You sure ? " Storm asked .

" Yeah , I ' m sure Cowboy . Chris , I ' m sorry for what happened at the Trifecta ' s hideout between us bro . " Dustin looked at the Wildcat .

" It wasn ' t your fault , you didn ' t know what you were doing . " Chris said .

" And now shouldn ' t you go and check on your kids bud ? " Dustin asked .

Chris looked at him and then turned running into Jarrett ' s office .

" He ' s still forgetful . " Brian Lee laughed .

" Hey , be nice to my husband , he ' s going through a lot at the moment so he doesn ' t need you hounding him . " Jessie glared at Brian Lee make him actually tremble and hide behind Slash as best he could .

" Not bad sis , " James said .

Chris walked out of Jarrett ' s office with the girls by his side , the twins in his arms , and Jeff behind him .

" They are fine . " Chris said .

" Thank God , " Jessie said as she hugged her family .

" Yeah , but now we have to deal with them personally . " James said .

" And I think I may have an idea on how to do just that and make them go away forever . " Chris said .

" How ? " Everyone asked .

" When Jessie , Gail , and Jackie takes on the Triad , AMW will take on the Trifecta and once they are defeated we will let the cops take them for all of the illegal activity they have been causing to happen . " Chris said .

" Sounds like a plan . " James and Jessie both said .

" Triad is going down , " Jackie and Gail agreed .

" And what about the Goons ? " Roode asked .

" That ' s what the rest of the extended family , the Black Ops , and Raven ' s team will deal with when the girls are going against the Triad and AMW goes against the Kash and Shultz . " Chris said .

" Then the plan is on , lets take the Trifecta down once and for all . " Aries said .


	31. Cowboy's Honor

_A/N: Finally Dustin Rhodes is free of the Trifecta and Triad and now these crooks can be taken down . _

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the wrestlers in this story . I do own my OCs and the story ._

Chapter 31 : Cowboy ' s Honor

**Next Day - Harris House **

The following day at the Harris home Storm came to the house with Jackie since it was his day off . Jessie lead them into the living room where Chris was helping Grace with therapy on her arm which was finally out of the cast and sling .

" Ow , " Grace said as she moved it a little to fast .

" Slow down baby , this is going to take some time . " Chris said .

" Yeah , someone should have told that wacko not to stand so close to the stairs . " Grace said moving her arm again .

" Or maybe someone should have told Grace not to spear the joker down the stairs . " Storm said .

" Like you wouldn ' t have done it Uncle James . " Grace said .

" No , I would have just given him a Last Call and that would be it . " James smiled .

" Yeah , ouch , " Grace moving a little to fast again .

" Alright , I think you need to take a break before you hurt your arm again . " Chris said .

" Yes sir , " Grace said removing her arm from the exercise equipment used to help get the strength back in her arm .

" Wait here and don ' t try anything while I go and get the ice pack for your arm . " Chris ordered going to the kitchen .

" Yes sir , " Grace agreed .

" Uncle James , " Rosie spotted him as she came down the stairs and ran over giving him a hug .

" Hey , princess . " James said hugging her .

" Here ' s the ice pack Grace . " Chris said as he came back into the room with the ice pack .

" Thanks dad , " Grace said putting it on her shoulder .

" So , where are the twins ? " Jackie asked .

" Sleeping at the moment . " Jessie said .

" Asleep on the job when they should be pestering daddy , I need to talk to both of them about this unauthorized nap . " James said .

" And if you wake them or start teaching them bad behavior then we will have a long talk . " Chris warned the Cowboy .

" Well , what else is new ? " Storm said .

" If you wake my boys then you will have to answer to the Snow Leopard . " Jessie backing up her husband .

" Okay , okay , I was just kidding . " James held up his hands to show he wasn ' t going to try anything .

" Cowboy got double teamed . " Grace and Rosie both laughed .

" Who said are you two on ? " Storm asked the girls .

" The Harris side . " Grace and Rosie both answered .

" Ha , " Chris laughed .

" Storm , you should have known that was going to happen . " Jackie looked at the Cowboy .

" The Harris family is real smooth . " Storm said .

" Like butter . " Grace said making everyone laugh again .

" Wow , that is good . " Jessie said .

" Grace , who do you take after again ? " Jackie asked .

" Daddy , " Grace said .

" Yeah , I knew she was going to be Wildcat Chris Harris part two . " James said .

" That ' s okay Grace , you can be my mini - me . " Chris said .

" Mini-Cat . " Rosie said .

" But , I am the American Kid . " Grace looked at her sister .

" And you are the Mini-Cat as in the Miniature Wildcat . " Rosie said making Chris and Jessie laugh this time .

" Okay , I guess I am the Mini-Cat too , but that would make you the Kit Kat . " Grace said .

" Yay , " Rosie said .

All of a sudden they heard a crash and laughter coming from the nursery .

" What was that ? " James asked as Jessie got up and went to the room opening the door .

" Oh my God , " Jessie ' s mouth fell open as Chris , James , and Jackie came to the door to see the mess on the floor and both boys in their cribs .

The Twins started laughing as they saw the adults looking at them and then at the floor where the diaper tray laid on the floor and baby powder everywhere .

" Alright , which one of you did this ? " Chris asked .

The Twins pointed at each other not taking the blame for it .

" Twins working together . " Jackie said walking away .

The Twins started laughing again .

" Looks like you have a clean up job Chris . " James looked at the Wildcat .

" And since you want to say something to Chris about it Cowboy , you are helping him . " Jessie said handing both of them cleaning supplies as she took both boys to the sink to give them baths to get the white powder off of them .

It took a little while for them to get the room and boys clean , but soon it was done . The twins were now in their playpen and everyone else sitting in the room watching them .

" Wow , that was a lot of baby powder . " Chris said .

" No kidding , " Storm agreed .

" About like the time the Naturals chose to dump flour in the old apartment Chris . " Jessie said all of them started laughing again .

" I had to tell them that they couldn ' t bake the floor . " Chris said as they laughed again .

" Yah , yah , yah , " Both twins said and then started laughing .

" Nothing beats happy and healthy kids . " Jackie said .

" Oh yeah , " Chris and Jessie both said .

" Soon we will have another addition to the family from Frankie and Maria . " Jessie reminded them .

" A lot of new additions to the family lately . " James said .

" Yeah and a lot of returns to Impact lately as well . " Jackie added .

" Mostly the ones that are helping us . " Chris reminded them .

" And it makes sense that we have three groups helping us out when the enemy has three helping them . " Jessie said .

" Yeah , ' Three In One ' as they put in that letter . " Chris said .

" Too bad Kash got away when we stopped them outside of Jarrett ' s office . " Storm said .

" But , we will face him soon along with Shultz . " Chris said .

" While the girls take care of the Triad . " Jessie looked at Jackie .

" Yeah and the others take care of the Goons . " Jackie said .

" Speaking of girls I wonder how Gail is doing on her date ? " Jessie asked .

" Date ? " AMW asked .

" With Shane Helms . " Jackie said .

" Oh that date , " AMW realized what they were talking about .

" Yeah , that date . " Jackie said .

" As long as Shane knows that if he hurts her I will kill him then everything will be fine . " Jessie said .

" Agreed , " AMW said .

" Haven ' t they been seeing each other for a while now ? " Jackie asked .

" Yeah , about midway through the fight against Aces & Eights which would be over a year ago they started dating . " Jessie asked .

" Why ? " James asked .

" Do you know something the rest of us don ' t know Jackie ? " Chris asked .

" No , I just have my suspicions . " Jackie said .

" Is that suspicions or intuitions ? " Jessie asked .

" Could be a bit of both I suppose . " Jackie said .

" Well , if your suspicion and intuition is the same as mine then it may be a good thing . " Jessie smiled at Jackie .

" We ' re confused . " AMW said .

" If you were women you would be able to feel it . " Jackie said .

" All I feel like right now is having a beer . " James getting up and going to the refrigerator .

" Hey , don ' t drink all of my beer . " Chris said .

" All I am getting is one bottle Chris , " Storm said .

" AMW , " Jackie and Jessie shook their heads as a knock came at the door .

James opened the door to see Gail come right in .

" Its nice to see you too , Gail . " Storm shook his head .

" Hey Gail , " Jessie said as Gail sat on the couch inbetween Jackie and Jessie hugging them both with a very happy look on her face .

" I ' m even more confused . " Chris said .

" What happened ? " Jessie asked .

" You are very excited . " Jackie said .

" Look , " Gail showing the ring on her finger .

" Is that what I think it is ? " Jackie asked .

Storm had sat beside Chris taking a drink from the beer .

" Yes , it is , Shane proposed . " Gail said and both Jackie and Jessie hugged her tight .

" What ?! Storm ! " Chris was about to say something when James sprayed him with the beer in his mouth due to the announcement Gail made to the girls .

The girls started chuckling at what James did .

" Whoops . " James said .

" Say it don ' t spray it Cowboy . " Chris said getting up and going to the kitchen to clean himself up for the second time that day .

" Nice , " Jessie laughed .

" So , you and Shane are getting married . " Storm said .

" Yeah , " Gail said .

" Girl we are so happy for you . " Jessie said hugging her best friend again .

" Yay , " Rosie and Grace cheered .

" Yah , yah , yah , " The Twins clapped .

" Looks like the kids are happy for you as well Gail . " James said .

" Yeah , but I think Shane needs the AMW official conference . " Chris said .

" Most definitely , " Storm agreed .

" Be nice to him boys , " Gail warned AMW .

" I need to give Shane a good talking too myself . " Jessie agreed .

" Jessie , " Gail said .

" Sorry , Gail , but I have to watch out for my partner ' s back . " Jessie said .

" Agreed , " Jackie said .

" Alright , I give in , but don ' t hurt him . " Gail warned them .

" We won ' t . " Chris and Jessie said .

" Scout ' s Honor , " Cowboy said .

" You were never in the Boy Scouts , Storm . " Chris said .

" Then how about Cowboy ' s Honor then Chris ? " James asked .

" Sounds good to me , " Chris laughed .


	32. Big Reveal

_A/N: Aw , Shane Helms and Gail Kim are getting married , okay I would like to thank Wolfgirl2013 for giving me the idea for this chapter as I was stuck on what I want to do before I got to the matches against the Triad and Trifecta . _

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the wrestlers in this story . I do own my OCs and the story ._

Chapter 32 : Big Reveal

**AMW ' s Clinic - Storm ' s Office**

Chris was now back at work after his two weeks of being out due to the surgery and Trifecta situation . The Wildcat was in an extremely good mood due to the twins finally entering the world and the clinic back in order after the Renea situation after the twins were born . Storm and Harris had both agreed on giving Laura a promotion to office manager due to her hard work in getting the clinic under control after the security breach on behalf of Trifecta , so , now everything was in order .

" It feels good to be back here knowing everything is now on the right track again . " Chris said .

" Yeah , I know , everywhere in the clinic has been swept for bugs which is all clear and Laura is doing a good job in the main office , so , we can now get back to helping our patients . " Storm agreed .

" Exactly and speaking of patients , Maria and Frankie are coming in today to find out the gender of the baby . " Chris smiled .

" Sounds good , " James looking at Chris happy he was in a good mood again .

" What are you think about ? " Chris asked curiously .

" How stress free and happy you look now mate . " Storm said .

" That ' s because I am stress free now , I feel great , Jessie ' s healthy and back to normal , the girls are both safe and healthy again , the twins are here and in good health , I ' m going to be an uncle soon , the family is back together like it should be , Trifecta is almost history , the clinic is back in order , and everything is all good at Impact , so , what is there to be stressful about mate . " Chris said .

" Yeah , you ' re right . " James looked a little taken back that Chris didn ' t mention him or AMW .

" Oh yeah and I forgot that I also have the best brother in the world watching my back and ready to go whenever the fans and family needs AMW there to take on the enemy . " Chris said coming around the desk and putting an arm on the Cowboy ' s shoulder .

" Aw man , you know I do what I can . " Storm said .

" Always , " Chris agreed .

A knock came at Storm ' s office door .

" Yes , " James said .

Laura opened the door to the office .

" What can I do for you Laura ? " Storm asked .

" I was coming to let Dr. Harris know that Maria is here for her appointment . " Laura said .

" Take them to one of the empty exam rooms . " Chris said .

" Yes doctor . " Laura said and left Storm ' s office to do what Chris asked her .

" Its that time , " James said .

" Yeah , I ' ll see you later , " Harris said standing up and leaving the office .

" You too , Wildcat . " Storm smiled happy to have his best friend back to normal .

**Ultrasound Room**

After the exam on Maria , which everything turned out to be in the proper order for her to have a baby , Chris took Maria and Frankie to the ultrasound room so they could find out the baby ' s gender .

" Time to find out what we ' re having Frankie . " Maria said excited .

" Yeah , " Frankie smiled .

Maria sat in the chair as Chris got the machine ready and then turned to her with the gel putting some on her belly .

" Alright , lets see how the baby is doing . " Chris said as he started the ultrasound on Maria .

The first thing they saw was the head of the baby .

" There ' s the head , " Chris said .

" Wow , " Frankie said .

" Aw , " Maria said .

" And there ' s a hand . " Chris pointed it out .

" Is the baby sucking its thumb ? " Frankie asked .

" Yeah , that ' s exactly what ' s happening . " Chris said .

" Our baby , " Maria said .

" Heart is working good . " Harris said .

" What is the gender ? " Frankie and Maria both asked .

" Its a boy , " Chris smiled .

" Yeah , " Maria and Frankie said .

" Can we have pictures Chris ? " Maria asked .

" Of course , so , have you two picked out a name ? " Chris asked .

" Yeah , we have , " Frankie said .

" We have decided to name him Edward Frankie Kazarian . " Maria said .

" Edward ? " Chris looked at them curiously .

" Edward was Killer Kowalski ' s first name and since he was a big part of Frankie ' s career we thought it would be a good idea to name him after Killer . " Maria said .

" Sounds good , " Chris agreed .

" Uncle Chris sounds happy . " Kazarian said .

" Yep , good things are starting to happen again . " Chris smiled .

" And Trifecta is almost gone . " Frankie said .

" That too , " Harris agreed .

" Well , I have good news for you . " Kazarian said .

" And that would be what exactly ? " Chris asked .

" My other brother Matt Bentley will be here in the morning and he said he would help us take care of the Goons while the girls face the Triad and you and Storm take care of Kash and Shultz . " Kazarian said .

" Sounds good , I will take all the help we can get . " Harris happy with more help .

" No problem , " Kazarian .

" The baby is getting fussy with all of this big macho talk in here . " Maria said .

" He ' s part Harris . " Chris and Frankie both said .

" And part Kazarian which is a very deadly combination . " Maria added .

" Exactly , " Chris and Frankie both laughed at the thought .

Chris then got them the picture of the baby and after they told Storm that the baby was going to be a boy and the name of the baby , Frankie and Maria Kazarian left the clinic .


	33. Facing The Triad

_A/N: Maria and Frankie are having a boy and how do you like how I came up with the name for the baby ?_

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the wrestlers in this story . I do own my OCs and the story . __**Puppets On A String **__is one of Gail Kim ' s TNA entrance theme which is owned by Dale Oliver of TNA . I also do not own the song __**Sounds of Madness **__which is owned by Shinedown and is Kid Kash ' s entrance theme on the independent circuit . _

Chapter 33 : Facing The Triad

**Impact Zone - Chris and Jessie ' s Locker Room **

Chris and Jessie were both in their locker room getting ready for the matches both of them would be having that night . Jessie was teaming up with Gail Kim and Jackie Moore to face the three members of the Triad , Renea , Gayda , and Crystal and the ladies ' match was up first . Then AMW would fight Kash and Shultz to finally take down the Trifecta once and for all . During both matches the Extended Family now joined by Dustin Rhodes , the Black Ops Team set up by Austin Aries , and the Movement as they were called which was run by Raven and consisted of Abyss , Slash , and Brian Lee would deal with the Goons keeping them from interferring in both matches that night .

" I am ready for this to finally be over . " Jessie said .

" Me too , babe , " Chris looking at Jessie once again captivated by the sight of his beautiful wife in ring gear .

" What ? " Jessie asked when she noticed him looking at her .

" Capitvated by your beauty my dear . " Chris told her .

" Awe , you are so sweet Chris . " Jessie said as a knock came at the door .

Chris open the door and let James , Bobby , Jackie Moore , and Gail in the room .

" Everyone else is ready to go when you guys face off against the enemy . " Bobby said .

" Good , then everything is in place for the matches to go ahead . " Chris said .

" And as long as there isn ' t any outside interference then we should be able to stop the threat for good . " Gail said .

" And don ' t think the Triad and Trifecta is getting away with messing with our family . " Jackie said .

" Oh , no , they are going to the be doing the jailhouse rock when we are done with them . " Storm agreed .

" And as an added bonus I will knock Gayda out for you my big Wildcat . " Jessie said with a devious smile on her face .

" I love it , " Chris said .

" Big Wildcat , " Storm and Roode laughing .

" Be nice to him , boys . " Jessie glared making Storm and Roode hide behind Gail and Jackie .

Chris kissed Jessie after that making the boys gag and the ladies smile .

" Match time , " Gail said .

" Be careful out there Jessie . " Chris said .

" I will , " Jessie said .

" Come on Jess , " Jackie called to her as she and Gail left the room .

" Right behind you , " Jessie followed them .

" Good luck , " James and Bobby said .

" Alright , James , we need to talk over a few things before our match against Kash and Shultz . " Chris said .

" Like which one I get to kick in the face ? " Storm asked .

" Among other things , " Chris said .

" I will let you guys get ready for your match while I go rally the troops to make sure none of the Goons interfere in tonights plans . " Roode leaving to find the others .

**The Ring **

It was finally time for the match between the Triad and the Extended Family ' s top ladies , first **Puppets On A String by Dale Oliver **played in the arena as Jessie Harris , Jackie Moore, and Gail Kim walked through the curtain and made their way down the ramp and into the ring waiting on their opponents . Next **Sounds of Madness by Shinedown **played in the Impact Zone announcing the arrival of the Triad as Gayda , Crystal and Renea entered the ring all with big evil grins on their faces happy to take down the three ladies of the Extended Family .

" This is it for you three , " Crystal said .

" It ? It ? What is it ? If you were really so smart you would come up with something better than it Crystal . " Moore glared at the woman who made Storm ' s life so miserable .

" What do you have that we don ' t ? " Renea asked .

" Outside of a brain how about class and a sense of duty to our family . You messed with our family to the point that you brought together enemies who would not normally unite to take down people like you , but because we don ' t agree with the illegal stunts you pulled we will join up to kick your ass and take you down . " Gail informed Renea not forgetting how this evil woman got away from her after try to end RJ ' s life .

" Well you know what they say an eye for an eye , a tooth for a tooth , and your family has done more than their fair share to mess with our family so we will destroy yours in the end . " Gayda smirked .

" Gayda do you forget that it is you who started this for telling all of the lies about how Chris was a bad father to Grace and now here we are where me and my girls can break you three for all of the crap you pulled on the extended family . So , enough talk and let ' s fight because as far as I am concerned in the words of AMW , we find the defendants guilty . " Jessie said .

With that the three Knockouts of the Extended Family launched themselves at the Triad of the Trifecta fighting them all at once until only Jaqueline and Crystal was left in the ring at the moment .

" Looks like its just the two of us Jackie , " Crystal said .

" What do you know the idiot can actually count . " Jackie putting her in a side headlock.

" I ' ll be sure to let Derek know that you are more than willing to pay for your crimes once we take over . " Crystal snickered .

" Crimes ? What crimes ? " Jackie said .

" Your crimes for when you ran off to that drunk redneck instead of being obedient to Shultz like a good little bitch . After all Derek is a lot more of man than James ever thought to be . " Crystal said .

Jackie turned around and punched Crystal dead in the face before dropkicking her to the ring canvas .

" Sorry Crystal , but I have seen Derek and his so call full glory , but he just doesn ' t have the necessary equipment to satisfy me if you know what I mean . While , the Cowboy on the other hand definitely is a full package deal which is why I don ' t know how you were so stupid to give him up , but don ' t worry I am more than willing to take care of the Cowboy like you never could . " Jackie said using her fingers to show Crystal that Derek had a small pride .

Just then Renea entered the ring jumping onto Jackie trying to strangle her until Crystal came over and both of them started kicking the Pride of Tennessee .

" Hey , get off of her . " Gail said making Crystal and Renea look up as Gail jumped off of the top turnbuckle using a crossbody to take both ladies to the ground .

" Thanks Gail , " Jackie slowly stood up from the mat grimacing from the beating she took from Crystal and Renea .

" No problem , but where is Jessie and Gayda ? " Gail asked as Jackie looked around until she spot them on the entrance ramp .

" There , " Jackie turned Gail around as Gayda used a side Russian legsweep causing Jessie to hit the back of her head on the steel ramp .

" Jessie , " Gail and Jackie were about to go outside of the ring to take down Gayda and check on Jessie , but Crystal and Renea pulled both of them back in the ring .

**Backstage **

AMW was watching the monitor making sure no one interfered in the girls ' match while the rest of the Extended Family lead by Bobby Roode helped Raven ' s Movement and Austin Aries ' Black Ops Team deal with the Goons of Trifecta .

" The girls are doing pretty good , but I am getting nervous at Jessie being outside of the ring with Gayda . " Chris said .

" Relax bro , you know better than I do that Jessie can more than handle herself in a match . " James said .

Just as Storm finished speaking they watched as Gayda slammed the back of Jessie ' s head on the entrance ramp .

" Jess , " The color in Chris ' s face draining .

" Relax , Chris , give her time . " Storm said .

" But , that ' s my wife , " Chris said making for the ring entrance , but James stopped him .

" Hey , aren ' t you the one who is always telling her to not stress out and worry over you ? " James asked .

" Yeah , so , what ' s your point ? " Chris asked .

" Then the same goes for you about stressing out and worrying over her , Cat , besides she is already getting up . " James said .

Chris looked at the monitor as Jessie got to her feet and then gave Gayda her famous Snow Leopard death glare .

" Did any of them come in here ? " Bobby asked as he and the Naturals approached the door .

" Nope , " AMW both said .

" Darn , I know I saw some of them run past here . " Andy said .

" Hey , guys this way . " Brian Lee called from the hall behind them .

" Follow the big man " Chase said as the Naturals followed Brian as fast as they could go .

" AJ , Daniels , and Petey should already be on the other side to trap them in . " Bobby said .

" Roode , " Storm said .

" Yeah , " Roode looked at Storm .

" First of all you make one hell of a commander and second you owe me ten dollars , It Factor . " James said making Chris look at them confused .

" She gave them the death glare didn ' t she ? " Bobby asked .

" Yep , " James answered .

" You ' ll get it later . " Bobby said and ran after the others .

" So when were the two of you going to tell me about betting on Jessie ? " Harris asked .

" Oh , must of slipped my mind , Chris . " Storm giving the Wildcat an innocent smile .

" You better think about splitting that ten dollars with me mate . " Chris said .

" No problem , " James said .

" Good , " Harris chuckled .

**The Ring**

The match was still going pretty much back and forth with Jessie and Gayda still outside of the ring now up on the stage while the others were battling in the ring .

" I had enough of you Gayda . " Jessie finally growled as she DDT Gayda on the stage .

" You don ' t have what it takes to put me away Jessie . " Gayda glared .

" Well if you ' re so confident why don ' t you come at me ? " Jessie taunted her knowing she was in front of the wall to the entrance .

Gayda charged Jessie who used a drop toe-hold to send Gayda face first into the wall knocking her out .

" Now I have you , " Jessie said .

Jessie picked Gayda up and used her Houston Highrise finisher on Gayda driving her head straight down into the steel on the stage . But , before Jessie could leave to help Jackie and Gail in the ring Gayda grabbed her boot pulling the Snow Leopard closer to her and was about to go for a stunner type move which Jessie pushed her off kneeling for a minute to breath as she spotted a table on the floor below the raised stage . Jessie rose to her feet as Gayda got to her own feet and as she turned around Jessie picked her up and used the Catatonic to send Gayda off the stage and through the waiting table below to the floor .

Back in the ring Jackie and Gail had finally got the upper hand on Crystal and Renea . Jackie had clotheslined Crystal knocking both of them over the top rope and to the floor leaving Gail in the ring who had a down Renea getting up to her feet . Gail sized her up taking her by the arm and then using her Eat Defeat finisher and covered her for the pinfall . Gail and Jackie both breathed a sigh of relief when the ref ' s hand went down for three , but as their hands were being raised they looked around for Jessie just in time to see Gayda go through the table .

Jessie looked at them as their hands were being raised and gave them both a thumbs up at defeating the Triad . The two quickly joined her at the top of the stage raising their arms in victory together .

" Chris is going to have a hissy fit . " Jessie said as they walked through the curtain .

" He ' s a Cat , so , they are known for hissing . " Gail said .

Jackie started laughing .

" What ? " Jessie and Gail looked at her .

" I am finally free of that little brat and I took Storm ' s problem out on top of it . " Jackie said .

" Did , I hear you tell Crystal that Shultz had a small member ? " Gail asked .

" Of course , she was bragging about how Derek is more of man than Storm , so , I told her that I prefered guys with a bigger manhood than Shultz ' s little wiener . " Jackie said .

" You know that will damage his ego . " Jessie said as she and Gail laughed .

" As the Cowboy would say , Sorry About His Damn Luck . " Jackie said .

" Yes , I would , but who are we talking about ? " Storm asked as he walked into the backstage area with Chris .

" Derek and according to Jackie his small manhood . " Gail said .

James started laughing at that as Chris cleared his throat to get Jessie ' s attention .

" Uh oh , I am about to get a scolding from the Wildcat . " Jessie whispered to Gail and Jackie .

" Jessica Fisher Harris , " Chris said .

" Yes , dear , " Jessie pouting hoping to make it better .

" Come here , " Chris gestured with his finger for Jessie to come to him .

Jessie walked over to the Wildcat standing in front of him .

" Yes ? " Jessie asked .

" I love you , so , much . " Chris held her in his arms as he kissed her .

" Yeah Jessie , that ' s a real bad tongue-lashing you got there from the Wildcat . " Gail said .

" What can I say ? " Jessie asked .

" Just say that you are okay from your head hitting the ramp . " Chris said .

" It throbs a little bit , but I ' ll be alright . " Jessie said .

" Nice job taking Gayda out , " Jackie said .

" I wonder how long it will take her to wake up this time ? " Storm asked .

" I don ' t know , but maybe she will get the message this time . " Jessie said .

" What message ? " James , Jackie , and Gail asked .

" To never mess with the Harris family again . " Jessie said .

" Oh yeah , " Chris agreed .

" And that last part was for her hurting my husband . " Jessie hugging Chris .

" Thanks baby , " Chris kissed her again .

Just then some of the Goons ran by making all of them look at the door as some of the Family , Ops , and Movement ran by except for Dustin who stopped in the doorway to breathe .

" You okay , Lonestar ? " Storm asked .

" Yeah , just needed to breathe . " Dustin said .

" Dustin , come on they are getting away . " Rhino stopped at the door .

" I was just stopping to let you go first Rhino cause I didn ' t want to get run over by the War Machine . " Rhodes said .

" Alright , but don ' t get to far behind . " Rhino followed the others to the Goons .

" Somebody had way to much caffeine . " Dustin said .

" What are you going to do ? " Chris asked .

" Uh , " Rhodes said looking in the room and seeing Janice .

" What are you thinking ? " Gail asked .

" I am think the Monster and I need to scare them to death . " Dustin picked up Janice .

" Good luck , " Jackie and Jessie said .

" Abyss , come with me we are going to get in front of those Goons instead of following them . " Dustin stopped the Monster before he walked past .

" Okay , " Abyss said .

" And use this , " Dustin giving him Janice .

" Right , " Abyss grinned and then followed Dustin .

" Glad its not me , " James said .

" Agreed , " Chris and the girls said .


	34. AMW vs Trifecta

_A/N: Time for the match between AMW and Trifecta , maybe now the family can get rid of the problem in their life . _

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the wrestlers in this story . I do own my OCs and the story . _

Chapter 34 : AMW vs. Trifecta

**The Ring**

It was finally time for the match between AMW and Trifecta as everyone on both sides waited to see who would come out victorious . Would the extended family finally meet their end at the hands of the enemy known as Trifecta ? Or would AMW reign supreme over Trifecta and bring the evil group to justice after all of the horror Trifecta brought against the family ? These are the questions that will be answered soon as everything came to a head in the main event .

America ' s Most Wanted was the first to walk out from behind the curtain as **We Find the Defendants Guilty **played through the arena . Second out was Kid Kash and Derek Shultz the leaders of Trifecta as **Sounds of Madness **__announced their arrival . The two teams glared at each other once they were in the ring as this was a match where it was family vs. family . The Extended Family was represented by Chris Harris and James Storm and the Trifecta ' s family was represented by Kid Kash and Derek Shultz and the two families were about to clash . The bell rung and the next few moments was chaos . James and Derek were going at each other due to the issue between them involving Jackie Moore. Chris and Kash were also fighting each other because the Wildcat couldn ' t forget that this loser ' s girlfriend had tried to take RJ ' s life and the Trifecta had sent the Goons to his house where Grace got hurt or the stalking of his wife and children .

Kash kicked Chris in the gut after the Wildcat tried to launch himself on top of the Notorious K.I.D.

" What ' s the matter Wildcat ? " Kid snickered at Chris holding his stomach where he was just nailed by Kash ' s boot .

James knocked Derek out of the ring and to the floor then clotheslined Kash before he could do anymore damage to Chris .

" You okay ? " Storm asked standing between Harris and Kash .

" Yeah , thanks for the assist . " Chris getting back on his feet .

" I ' m not done with you Cowboy . " Shultz said jumping on top of Storm knocking him off of his feet .

Chris growled and grabbed Derek as his back was turned to the Wildcat driving him down to the mat with a Full Nelson Slam .

**Backstage**

Gail , Jackie , and Jessie were watching the monitors just like AMW had done during their match .

" And Chris tells me to be careful out their . " Jessie said as she watched Kash kick her husband in the gut .

" Because he knows both of you are equal when it comes to being reckless in a match . " Gail smiled .

" Whose side are you on ? " Jessie asked .

" Yours of course sis , " Gail said .

" Jessie , you know good and well that Storm has the Wildcat ' s back out there . See he just helped Chris girly . " Jackie said .

" I know , but it doesn ' t keep me from being concerned . " Jessie said .

" You and Chris are two peas in a pod my girl . " Gail chuckled .

" Look at my muscle man taking Shultz down with that Full Nelson Slam of his . " Jessie said .

" Yeah , " Jackie and Gail chuckled just as something crashed into the door making all three of them jump and turn to see what happened .

One of the Goons was laying on the floor knocked out after being thrown into some of the trash cans backstage .

" Now that ' s how you take out the trash . " Daniels said .

" Yeah , just don ' t scare us like that next time . " Gail said .

" Sorry about that , " Kazarian said .

" Bobby , we have another one down . " AJ said as he and Aries came to the door .

" I think that ' s all of them back this way . " Bobby also approaching the door .

" Where are the rest of them ? " Jessie asked .

" Back towards the locker room with the rest of the Black Ops Team and the Movement after them . " Aries said .

" Hey Jessie , " Jackie said .

" What ? " Jessie asked looking back at the monitor to see Chris do a crossbody off of the top turnbuckle , outside of the ring , and onto Derek who had rolled outside of the ring to get away from AMW for a few minutes.

" Did Derek really think Chris was just going to let him get away ? " Aries asked .

" Nobody gets away from the Wildcat especially after what the Trifecta has done to hurt the family . " Jessie said .

" Storm ' s not giving Kash much time to breath either . " Bobby said as the Cowboy used Eye of the Storm on Kash .

" Just like the Cowboy we all know and love . " Jackie said .

**The Ring **

Back out in the ring the match had finally turned in AMW ' s favor as Chris and James double teamed Derek with the Inverted Atomic Drop/Russian Legsweep Combo . Shultz rolled outside of the ring and backed up the ramp not wanting anymore from AMW .

" Derek , what are you doing ? " Kash looked at him shocked .

" I ' m done , " Derek called back .

" Why ? " Kash asked not believing what he was hearing .

" You said taking them down was going to be easy . " Shultz said .

" No you are not betraying me , now get your ass back here . " Kash ordered .

" Hey , Kash , instead of ordering people around how about you pay attention to whose behind you boy . " Storm suggested .

Kash turned around and found himself getting Speared by the Wildcat . Chris then picked up Kid Kash and swung him towards the Cowboy who gave him the Last Call . Finally to add insult to injury America ' s Most Wanted used the Death Sentence on Kash to make him regret crossing paths with the extended family as James covered him for the pinfall .

" Looks like your family is a disfunctional one Kash . " Chris laughed looking up at the entrance ramp where the Dallas now had Shultz by the arms taking him to the back .

James picked up Kash and carried him to the back as Chris followed them out of the ring side area .

" Its done , " Dallas said .

" What is ? " AMW asked .

" This whole mess with Trifecta . " Dallas answered as the rest of the family , the Black Ops Team , and the Movement came to them .

Cops came and took Kash and Shultz away to jail .

" Thank God , " Chris said .

" The Goons have all been caught and are already on the way to prison , some of the ones that were tricked into helping the Trifecta may get a more lenient sentence , but all of them are going to be spending some time behind bars . " Roode said .

" The Triad were taken with the Goons and they will be spending a lot of time behind bars . " Jessie said .

" Where they should be . " Jackie and Gail said .

" And now Derek and Kash are gone as well . " Dallas said .

" So , I can finally go back to being the Woman Specialist and Love Doctor , Cowboy James Storm . " James said making all of them laugh together .

" Cowboy you are a hoot . " Jackie said .

" Tell us something we don ' t know . " Bobby said .

Chris laughed at his friends again and then looked at Aries standing to the side by himself thinking about what Gail said in the locker room . Chris sighed to himself realizing he needed to solve the issues between himself and Aries , so , he walked over to A Double .

" Why are you over here by yourself instead of celebrating with the others ? " Chris asked .

" I ' m not really the celebrating type . I deal with the issues set before me and then I move on to the next . " Aries said .

" Thank you , " Chris said .

" What are you thank me for ? " Aries asked confused .

" For helping out with this Trifecta problem , we ' ve never saw eye - to - eye on anything before now , but its nice to know when it comes down to defending this company and what is right that we can put our differences aside . " Chris said .

" Stop , " Aries said shaking his head .

" What ? " Harris asked .

" You still don ' t get it . " Aries said .

" Get what ? " Chris was now the one confused .

" You still think that just because you and your family are the originals around here that you guys are the only ones qualified to defend TNA or have feelings for this place Chris . " Aries said .

" I never . . . " Chris looked at Aries .

" Look man TNA is the only place where people didn ' t doubt me in this business based on my size and didn ' t frown on me for being different . This is the only place were I can have the job I want and still be except for who I am and don ' t think I am going to just let some group come in with some wild ideas to take down TNA destroy the company that has become my home . I may not of been here the first year of TNA , I may not be a TNA Original , and I may not be apart of the Extended Family , but I am just as much apart of TNA as the rest of you . " Aries said .

" I get it Aries and I am sorry if you feel like I pushed you away from this company because I never meant to do so . I just always felt like I needed to make up for the time that I wasn ' t here helping TNA like I should have been . " Harris explained and then he walked away before anything else could be said realizing for first time why Aries never liked him .

" Austin , " Jessie said after Chris left to their locker room .

" Yes , " Aries looked at her .

" I know I don ' t have any rights to ask you this , but please find it in your heart to forgive Chris . " Jessie said .

" Why ? " Aries asked .

" You have to understand what Chris has been through and understand what people have done to stab him in the back Aries . I think Chris feels like if he just sticks with the family that he won ' t have to worry about have his family hurt again , or having issues like Aces & Eights taking him hostage or the problem with Trifecta just now , and I think he also still feels like people are putting him off do to the issues he had with WWE . So , please know that if Chris seems a bit standoffish or reserved its because he is still learning to let go of problems he dealt with in the past and to be open with other people . " Jessie said .

" So , its not me ? " Aries asked .

" No , its not you and know that he ' s also a little over protective of me and his children . " Jessie said .

" Alright , I guess I can let up from given him a hard time . " Aries said .

" Thank you , " Jessie said and then walked off to locker room .

**Chris and Jessie ' s Locker Room **

Jessie walked into the locker room to see Chris sitting alone .

" Hey , " Jessie sitting next to him .

" Am I a bad person Jessie ? " Chris asked .

" No , baby . " Jessie said looking at him .

" Am I judgemental ? " Chris asked .

" Nope , " Jessie answered again .

" Then why do I feel like one of those people that used me ? " Chris asked .

" Chris you are not one of them , you are just a little more cautious than others due to the issues you ' ve been through babe . But , you are also learning to let go and to open up to others again . Chris , I love you with everything I am and I am proud to have you as my husband and I am proud of who you are . When I was a little girl being beaten and starved by my father , I wished many night for a man like you to come in to my life , but I never dreamed that it could be real I always thought it was something that was a fantasy that only happened in books and movies . But , here I am with that man I wished and dreamed for and I am happy that I have him as my wonderful husband who is loving to me and our children . " Jessie said .

" Thanks babe , I think I am finally starting to let go of some of the issues that I have stacked on top of myself and its starting to give me more room to breath and be stress free again . " Chris said .

" Good , cause tonight I want to make love to my husband without me having to worry about getting pregnant this time . " Jessie said .

" Uhm , looks like it will be a beautiful night after all Jessie . " Chris said .

Both of them laugh before kissing each other happy that the Trifecta problem had finally come to an end and that they can go back to being a family again with their four children .


	35. Love Is Powerful

_A/N: Now all that is left is for Maria and Frankie ' s son to be born ._

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the wrestlers in this story . I do own my OCs and the story . _

Chapter 35 : Love Is Powerful

**2 Months Later - AMW ' s Clinic - Delivery Room**

Two months after the end of Trifecta , the extended family had gathered in AMW ' s clinic waiting on the arrival of the newest addition to the family . Maria was finally having her baby with Frankie by her side and Chris delivering the baby . She had already been pushing for hours it seemed like to her .

" Alright Maria , one more big push sis . " Chris said he already had the head of the baby .

" Okay , aahhh! " Maria pushed hard and the baby finally came out crying .

" Well done , Maria . " Frankie kissed her on the forehead as they saw their newborn son .

" He ' s healthy , " Chris smiled at his nephew as he cut the cord , cleaned him off , and handed the baby to Maria .

" Hey Edward Frankie Kazarian . " Maria said as both parents started crying .

" My boy , " Frankie smiled at his son in his mother ' s arms .

Chris cleaned up his hands watching the new family , after the delivery room was cleaned up they took Maria to a family room and soon Chris brought the baby back in after giving him a check-up to see if he was okay .

" Thanks Chris , " Maria said .

" No problem sis . " Chris said .

" Should I go and make the announcement to the rest of the family ? " Frankie asked them .

" Yeah , go ahead , " Maria said .

" Because , you know how Storm starts pacing when he is anxious . " Chris said .

" Yeah , " Frankie agreed as he walked out to let the family know about the baby .

Maria was watching Edward intently thinking about everything the family went through the last several months .

" You okay ? " Chris asked concerned by the silence from her .

" Yeah , I was just thinking . " Maria said .

" About what ? " Chris asked coming over to sit beside her .

" About how strange it is after all of the bad that the Trifecta did to us this year that something so beautiful and innocent can still exist . " Maria said .

" As long as we believe it in our hearts good can always overcome evil . " Chris said .

Just then Frankie came back in with the family .

" Awe , " The Girls said .

" We have another addition to the family . " Bobby said .

" Yeah , " AJ and Daniels agreed .

" Congrats to the both of you . " Storm said .

" Yeah , a new friend Grace . " Rosie said .

" I agree , " Grace smiled her arm was now completely healed and better .

" Yah , yah , yah , " The Twins said making all of them smile .

" Looks like you two and Little A are going to have a buddy around here . " Chase said to the twins .

" Which means just more of you to cause trouble . " Jarrett said .

" Huh ? " The Family said .

" And this is coming from the guy who bashes guitars over people ' s heads . " Andy pointed out .

" Good point . " Petey and EY said together .

" The future of TNA looks mighty bright . " Jackie said .

" That it does , " Chris agreed .

Edward yawned at the moment making all of them smile .

" My sweet little boy . " Maria said .

" Welcome to the world Edward Frankie Kazarian . " Frankie said .

**Later at the Harris Home **

Soon the Harris Family walked into their home after spending the whole morning with Maria , Frankie , and Little Edward . The girls were watching TV in the living room while the twins played in their playpen and Jessie sitting on the couch when all of sudden Rosie had a moment of curiosity .

" Daddy , " Rosie called to him .

" Yes , princess ? " Chris asked walking into the living room and sitting next to Jessie .

" Where do babies come from ? " Rosie asked .

Jessie chuckle as Chris looked nervous at this question as Rosie and even Grace looked at him curiously .

" Well ? " Grace asked .

Chris looked at Jessie for assistances .

" You ' re the doctor babe , " Jessie said .

" Thanks for reminding me . " Chris sighed .

" Dad , " Grace and Rosie both said .

" Love , " Chris said .

" Love ? " Grace and Rosie asked .

Jessie looked at Chris wondering if he was really going to tell them the details .

" Yes , my little angels , when a mommy and daddy loves each other so much like your mother and I do then that love makes a baby . " Chris said making Jessie relieved and happy at the answer Chris told them .

" So , all we have to do is love each other ? " Grace asked .

" Except it only works when you get to be our age and fine someone you are attracted to like I am towards your father . " Jessie backing Chris up .

" Wow , love is powerful . " Rosie said .

" Yes , it is , " Jessie agreed .

" And you should know that we love the four of you very much as well . " Chris said .

" We love you . " Grace and Rosie both said to their parents .

" And we love the four of you . " Chris and Jessie said smiling at the girls and then looking at the twins and also smiling at them happy to have such a wonderful and loving family .

_A/N : Thanks you for following me through another story as this one has come to end . My main goal right now is to complete the ones I already have out , so , please bear with me as I will not have anything new out for awhile . Thanks again for reading and reviewing this story and please read and review my other stories as well . _


End file.
